


Start Fresh

by minntastical



Series: Overwatch Collection [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Brief child abuse segments, Chinese, F/M, French, German, Humour, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance, Slow Burn, Spanish, Vulgarities, help with translation is appreciated, myfirst, slight angst, so much diversity, the one thing i like about overwatch, this, tryat, you're gonna need some google translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 55,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntastical/pseuds/minntastical
Summary: "I was waiting for you to turn twelve, and then I could officially bring you into business."
 A series in which Cereza struggles with her family business and secrets, while working in Overwatch alongside her unofficial brother and a Hispanic man whom she tries desperately to deny herself from, to keep him safe.





	1. Prologue

"Look at you, thinking you're tough, that you can beat your old man?" he spat at you, his mouth curled into a wide disgusting smile as his hands balled up into fists. "Come on then! Fight me!" he punched you, and the force almost knocked the ten-year-old you out. You stumbled backwards, catching your balance before taking on another merciless hit from your old man.

"Fight!". _Punch_. "Me!".  _Punch_.

After the fifth, you're down on the ground, your face a bloody mess and you're sure you cracked your jaw and a rib. You're numb, you felt nothing. Your vision was swaying, blurring and your head was spinning like a top. Everything was starting to fall apart.

"She's not so tough after all," a sweet voice came in, sugary and venomous like the snake she was. You looked to the left to see your mother lying down lazily on the couch. One day you will rid her. She raised her glass half-filled with alcohol, "teach her, my dear, what it is to be strong." 

The session ended with you injured and bloody on the cold tiled floor again. Your jaw hurt and your chest hurt even more. The cuts and wounds from the previous nights opened up again, as they always do. Attempting to heal them was no use. He would give new ones every day. She, on the other hand, dealt the emotional ones. As you leaned against the bathroom wall, sitting in your own blood, you let yourself one sob.

Then you stopped, and buried yourself again for the hundredth time.


	2. Save Me

You woke from the heat, and the mosquitoes buzzing around you, hungry and thirsty for your blood. Blood that you wished you didn't have. Blood ties that you wanted to rid.

Your small blue clock at the side told you the time was past ten in the morning. You're late, but you don't care. Then you remembered you might get your ass beaten again, so you rose from the small, _too_ small, bed and dress.

Saturday was market day. Your mother was too busy fucking around with other men or drinking so it was your job to go to the market, get groceries and cook for your undeserving parents. Father was drunk and out on the floor in the kitchen, and you stepped over him to grab an almost rotten toast to eat before grabbing whatever money you can. Then you headed out.

To warm sunshine and the possibility of another life worth living.

The market's crowded as usual. The colourful banners lining the top flay in the wind gently, and you allowed yourself to smile before moving on. You tried your best to hop over puddles of water, pushing and squeezing past other adults. The smell of fresh fish hits you strongly as you walked past a stall, ice spilling over the edges. Elders huddled around the fresh fish, bartering for lower prices and discounts. There were raw meat hanging around on the ceiling above another stall as well, disgusting you slightly.

Other kids your age run and push past you, playing catch and having fun in the small spot of grass between the two sections of the market. Just like what kids were supposed to do.

Everyone tried to ignore you as you limped your way through in your torn bloodied shirt and faded jeans. You knew there were bruises on your face, and your jaw was a little funny. You knew you're breathing way too heavily for a little girl and you knew the pain you felt is evident on your face. But you don't care. They could stare all they wanted. Because nothing would change.

Heck, but you  _wanted_ it to change.

You finally made your way to the vegetable stall you always go to, the old lady already done with packing everything you needed. You wished she didn't do it so automatically, so you could delay going back to that hellhole.

"Alright, dear?" she asked you, concern in her features and worry in the lines of her face. You flashed an award-winning fake smile, saying yes.

_Dumb fucks._

It went on. The fish, the meat, the hardware store and the clinic. All asking the same stupid question. You appreciated their attempt at being concerned for you, but asking that question wasn't going to help one fucking bit if no action was going to be taken.

As the owners began to pull down the banners and the fairy lights, you began to feel a little smaller again. You had to go back. But you didn't want to. As you walked home on that dirty littered path with colourful plastic bags in hand, you almost started to cry. But you didn't. You wouldn't allow yourself to. Hold it in. Cry now and you would lose everything that you had done to steel yourself.

By now, you'd stopped moving, stopped walking, trying to hold in your emotions, trying to keep together the strength left in you. If you cried, you would have surrendered. And you would _never_ surrender to your parents, nor to anyone.

"Little girl?" a soft and warm voice came. You looked up, fearful of the tone, trying to sense the evil masked behind it. But all you saw was a blonde teen dressed in khaki pants and a white shirt bending down to look at you, blue eyes wide and sparkling.

_Who is this dude?_

"Where are your parents? Why are you alone on this road alone?" he asked, glancing at the bags you had in your hand. He looked up behind you, probably making the connection between the closing market and your bags.

"My mother's busy," you said to address the question in his mind. He nodded and stroked his chin. He didn't seem dangerous but you didn't let your guard down. Your father looked nice too, and so did your mother.

The clouds parted, and the sun's rays shone down into the alley you were walking through. As the stranger took in your horrendous appearance and injured body, you started to run. Your legs carried you away from the prying boy as fast as you could. But he wanted to help. Why did you run?

You needed help but you wouldn't ask. Things would get too complicated after all. You went through the process a hundred times in your head. You couldn't run because you were only a kid and you couldn't survive a night in the streets. Nobody would dare to cross your parents, and those that did ended up humiliated. Adoption was a no-go either. Who would want a fucked-up kid like you? Child service centers couldn't help because Father would say that you were making shit up.

You decided to run, to leave the curious stranger so that he wouldn't get involved.

"Hey wait!" he yelled at you but you ignored it, running down the winding alleys to your broken, shattered home. You finally reached and hid behind a wall in case the guy was still chasing you. The plastic bags crinkled with every movement and you held still.

Minutes past and you didn't see or hear anyone or anything, so you stepped out of your spot, took the lift up and went back in to the hellhole. You saw your father watching television and his head rose to see you, his face turning into a snarl almost immediately, "why the fuck did you take so long?"

"Long queue," you lied and he knew. You need to work on lying. He stood up and gave a hard smack to your head. You let out a cry dropping the bags to cradle your head as your vision blurred and swirled. "Don't you dare lie to me! I'm your father! Say you're sorry!" he kicked you this time, and you fell to the ground. It was only noon and your ass was already getting beaten up. What a long day it was going to be.

"You're  _not my father_ ," you spat, glaring hard at him. The minute his expression slacked you knew you'd said the wrong thing.

Everything started to move too fast. He raged, grabbed you by your hair, pulling at your scalp and lifted you in the air. You finally screamed, and thrashed against his hold. He grabbed your arm and pinched you so hard you felt like you could hear the blood vessels under his hold burst. "Not your father?" he yelled at you, saliva landing on your face, "ungrateful bitch!". He punched you with his other free hand and then slammed you like a ball to the wall.

Your back throbbed as you slid down to the ground, cowering. You made a mistake. Made a mistake. Made a mistake. Mistake. Mistake. _Mistake._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" you quickly said, trying to avoid more bashings. He gave your apologies no attention as he grabbed you by the neck this time, squeezing hard. "You're sorry?" he teased you. You nodded as vigorously as you can. He smiled slyly, and you knew you might just end up in a body bag later.

"We could have avoided all this trouble if you didn't say unnecessary rude things right?" he asked, voice too sweet and misleading. You've frozen in his grip, not sure whether to nod or shake your head. Your hands around his are shaking, in fact, your whole body was shaking. All you did was stare at your father's coy face.

"We could have avoided this if you just. Didn't. Speak." The words seeped into your mind and you almost blanked out in shock. Something clicked and you started to thrash again. The grip on your neck tightens as your father dragged you to the kitchen. "No, no, no, no! No, please! No!" you screamed as hard as you can, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't do it again! I promise! Please!"

His free hands wrapped around the handle of the scissors. Your cries go unheard as he made snip sounds. He laughed, making your blood curdle. "It's safer if I just get rid of that fat tongue." You screamed again, as his grip tightened and the scissor blade drew closer.

He whammed you down to the floor and you almost lost consciousness, losing enough energy to just lie there. His knee was on your chest, choking you and pinning you down. His left hand on your jaw, trying to pry your tongue out. You thrashed wildly, adrenaline giving you a last chance.

"Stop fucking moving!" he yelled, taking your head and slamming it like a basketball down on the tiled floor. This time, you don't move anymore. You heard ringing in your ears and your vision was littered with black dots. Your head was spinning.

"You look like a doll," he chuckled in the madness that he is, grabbing your tongue and pulling it out. You feel the blade on your tongue and you freeze, preparing for the pain. You should have spoken more this morning if you had known this was going to happen.

"Snip, snip." As the blade almost cut your tongue, the house rumbled and the living room exploded. Your father jumped off you in shock, the scissors landing beside you.

_Take it! Finish him!_

You desperately want to move to grab the scissors and stab the asshole, but your head hurt too much to transfer the thought.

"Hands in the air, old man," a voice came. You became absolutely confused, but thankful that your tongue was still intact.

"Who the fuck are you? Get out of my- Ah!" your father's voice stops halfway before you heard a loud thump on the ground somewhere near you.

High pitch shrieking came in then and you were sure that was your mother. "What have you done to my husband and my child? Get out! I'm calling the police!" You heard shuffling and silence again as your mother's body hit the floor. Were they dead?

"What a shithole you have here, little girl." Ah, the stranger from earlier? The blue-eyed blonde boy.

You watched him as he picked you up slowly, mindful of injuries. You flinched slightly when he caressed your face, swiping away dirt. He cradled you and after awhile you felt like you could speak. He noticed you opening your mouth and asked for you to go on. You swallowed dryly.

"Save me."


	3. Careful There

You were thrown out of bed roughly, the covers tangled in your legs and the pillow dangling on the edge of the bed. Your eyes fluttered open, head still hanging down. You ran a weak hand through your dyed brown hair, rubbing your eyes as you went along.

"Who is it?" you snarled rather weakly, sleep evident in your voice. A rumbling chuckle came as a reply. You rolled your eyes dramatically, pulling the covers from your legs and over your head. Screw the bed, you could sleep on the floor too, you've done it before in the past.

"You're _late_."

You ignored him, closing your eyes and already about halfway asleep. But a kick to your side made you lash out, standing up in a second with your pocketknife in hand, blade aimed towards the man. Your eyes were wide and wild with fury as you stared down at the man who was actually taller than you.

Reyes was taken aback, eyes on you as yours were. It took him a second to realise what he had done and remember  _why_ you reacted this way.

"Cereza," he breathed cautiously, for your blade was still on his neck. Gabriel could feel it pulse and hover near his skin. He was starting to sweat.

"You should have known  _better_ than to kick me," you hissed viciously, morning already ruined. After a moment, you relaxed your stance and threw your knife onto the bare bed, before picking up the covers and the lone pillow. Your side stung with painful, horrific memories and you pushed them away, recalling the blonde saviour.

"I apologise...but don't raise your blade against me again," he took a step back and rolled his shoulders, stiff from the sudden lash out that you gave him. "Others see it and I'll have to literally kick you out of Overwatch." He watched you as made the bed neatly, taking time to fold the corners of the covers in and give the pillow a few hits to clear the dust. When you were done, you folded your arms together and stared back at him. He did _really_ look sorry.

"See you later, _Commander_ ," you bid him goodbye for the moment. He smirked slightly, taking heed of the underlining acceptance of his apology, and left your room, the door banging shut. You caught him murmuring something about you keeping a pocketknife under your pillow.

When you went down to the cafeteria for an extremely late breakfast, there was no one in sight. The staff had left a tray of the food on a random table for you and you headed over. The silence was lovely as you chewed away on disgusting vegetables and an omelette. You hated vegetables but they were a part of the required diet.

You heard familiar heavy footsteps and you grabbed the plastic knife you were provided with every morning. Raising your hand, you closed your non-dominant eye and waited.

The door to the cafeteria slid open and you watched as a brown shoe took a step in. You grinned and threw the knife. It sailed through the air and brushed past Jack's nose before hitting the wall beside him, clattering to the ground. Jack jumped, hand reflexively settling on his pistol on his belt. He spotted you grinning like an idiot and sighed heavily, "Cereza."

"Hey _hero_ ," you replied cheekily. Jack rolled his eyes before sliding into the seat opposite you, "you're late. I assume Gabe paid you a personal visit?" I looked up at him and nodded, "gave me a wake-up kick."

You saw Jack tense immediately. You slightly regretted telling him, now Reyes was going to get a lecture from dear old Jack for this. "I thought he _knew_..." Jack ran a hand through his blonde hair irritably. You waved it off, "no worries. I gave him shit for it." Jack looked up, grinning, "what did you say?"

"Do, you mean."

" _Do_?" he paused. "What did you do?" he pressed, slightly panicked.

"Pocketknife to his neck," you said casually.

Jack threw his hands in the air, "are you fucking crazy?"

"He was chill, he's okay. He understood."

"You are one lucky shit."

You winked at him and the both of you erupted into laughter. You had forgotten your half-eaten breakfast as both of you took a trip down memory lane, cackling at each other's stupid deeds while you were growing up.

"Somebody would think you two are together and not brother and sister."

You raised your head, spotting Overwatch's best sniper, "sorry to disappoint then." Ana smiled warmly and gave Jack a smack on the head, earning a yelp from him. The mother of Fareeha stretched her back, cracking the bones as she went along. She was getting older by the day, taking care of a kid was hard. At least she was good at it.

"Well aren't you late for your job?" she asked you, as she straightened back up. You sighed, playing around with your food, "Reyes' is practically free today. The UN doesn't want to see his pretty little ass these few days for a miraculous reason. So I can consider myself, on holiday." Ana chuckled at your reply, making you smile.

"But," you stood up and picked up the metal grey tray, "I _do_ need to get going. I don't want Reyes firing my ass." Ana nodded and left, heading back to her range - that's right, _her_ range. Jack waited for you to dump your tray at the collection area before walking you to Reyes office. The two of you cracked small jokes on the way, as how you two always did for life so far.

When you entered the office (finally), Reyes' eyes were narrowed and zeroing on you. You felt his annoyance in the atmosphere but you ignored it. "Well, I'm here," you grinned, walking over to pick up the clipboard from your superior. Reyes leaned back on his chair, "the boss shouldn't be _earlier_ than the employee."

He listened as you told him that there were no meetings with the UN personnel the next three days and he hummed in acknowledgement and pleasure. You noticed the slight dark circles under his eyes as you looked him up and down. UN clearly wasn't giving him an easy time.

"Maybe you should get some rest. I'll handle the shit," you suggested.

"Nah, I'll stop by the range for practice. My hands are itching," he flashed a grin that you knew well. Reyes was...well, _nice_ , when he was back at HQ. But you heard of the merciless kills he scored when he wielded his weapons and how he always rushed into battle too fast and without prior warning, but come out victorious and bloody. And _smiling_. Killing was this guy's fetish (you assumed). Jack was the opposite.

He held formation. He upheld cooperation and teamwork. He disliked it when his best friend rushed in, but he trusted Reyes to come out winning. Jack was used to him, tweaking battle plans to follow along with Reyes so that the operation can finish smoothly and more quickly.

You were just an office girl, handling the commander's paperwork and schedule. You were glad for that. You didn't think gunfights and war were suited for you. Too scary, too bloody, too much death and pain. You joked that you would be the first one to get shot and die when you haven't even landed on the ground yet. The whole team had laughed, and laughed even harder when Reyes teased you by placing his absurdly large and heavy shotgun in your hand. You freaked the fuck out, your hands jerking up and the gun flew, hitting Jack on the head before flying to the ground.

"Careful there, Gabriel," you warned him as you picked up a stack of papers. Your words made him pause from getting up, and he turned to stare at you. You ignored his gaze and settled into your own tiny desk that was just beside his, pretending to look busy with the white stacks of papers that meant nothing at that moment. You only ever used his first name when you meant your words and when you wanted them to sink into him. 

Under the brown chocolate eyes of his you saw his mental stability teetering on the edge of sanity and inhumanity. You wondered why, because gathering from what Jack told you about his history, it seemed rather _eh_. He had a rough childhood but you didn't think he would end up like this on the inside. And the thing was that he didn't know, or maybe he did. Nevertheless, you saw your boss as a man worth something to the world and Overwatch, and you wanted him to continue to be. You would hold him back from his savagery as best as you could. Because you owed him a part of your life. 

The silence continued as he properly rose from his seat, and walked to the front door. You returned back to shuffling useless documents and arranging your desk. You didn't need a reply. You just needed your words as a reminder in his head whenever he laid his hands on those shotguns. To kill, to fight or to protect.


	4. Hire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys I literally just posted a few chapters and the response is amazing already. I'm honestly not used to this but I'm really thankful for the support and that you guys can get my ass on the chair to type away.

"I thought I _warned_ you about kicking her," Jack growled at Gabriel, who was busy admiring his black shotguns like a guy _hopelessly_ in love. "Why would you even kick a lady?"

Jack gave his friend a rough nudge when he realised Gabriel wasn't listening. The Commander's eyes snapped up to meet Jack's and he glared back weakly, "I already apologised to your _baby girl_ , Jack. Fuck off." Gabriel lifted his shotgun and  _bang_ , bullet lodged bulls-eye into the metal target bearing a human shape. The target swung gently back and forth from the impact, smoke rising from the dented hole.

"Well, can you be more careful and respectful next time?" Jack pressed.

"You can't possibly expect me to remember all her trigger points whilst handling the UN's pointy ass," Gabriel half-yelled as he fired another shot at the moving target. The bullet hit the shoulder and Gabriel cursed. "She was late anyway. _Again_ ," he said exasperatedly. Jack shook his head and picked up his own weapon, firing three simultaneous shots at the target Gabriel failed to take out. It exploded in swirls of blue and the impact was so strong the target dislodged from the standing pins.

"Fine, you got a point."

The men fired more rounds, the range filled with the smell of gunpowder and the noise of machine guns. Gabriel tossed away his empty shotguns at the end, taking a seat on the battered couch somebody put in there. Jack paused from his practice and turned to look at his friend, "did you hear about Talon?"

Gabriel scoffed, hand already supporting his hanging head, "fucking _Gerard_."

"You need to do something."

"Damn right I do. I'm considering putting him on lockdown. Amelie won't shut the fuck up about him to me, his safety and whatnot."

Jack paused to consider, "you know he won't like that idea."

"Yea well, we won't like it if his head gets blown off."

Silence filled the range for a moment, haunted by the prospects of Talon taking out an important member of the team.

Talon's appearance into the world was by far the most horrific thing ever. The whole terrorist organisation operated like a ghost, its own members and operatives flying in and out so rapidly it took fucking months for the UN and the world to confirm and acknowledge their very existence. And it was as if Talon wanted a response like that, because shortly afterwards there were various  _intentional_ attempts at taking out the lives of many important people in the world. They'd sent in a team but they'll leave in the end without taking the target out. It was utterly confusing until some psychologist on international news proposed that it was their way of delivering a warning.

Now Overwatch had its sights on Talon as well. Direct enemies. One fighting for the good and peace while the other...for chaos? Heck, no one even knew the true objectives of such a ghostly organisation.

The only thing that mattered now was that one of their top agents, Gerard Lacroix, was getting targeted. There were previous multiple attempts, but it was clear they only to scare. But Gerard obviously told them to go fuck themselves upside down by slaughtering as many Talon operatives as he can during his missions. He was a very crude fellow.

Jack watched as Gabriel scratched his head and ruffled his hair in annoyance, and noticed the fatigue in his friend's eyes. He participated in meetings with Gabriel, so he _knew_ the kind of shit UN loved to spout and throw at him. "I'll talk to him about laying low," Jack offered. Gabriel coughed before laughing out loud and hard, pushing Jack to do the same when he realised how absurd his idea was.

"That asshole knows _nothing_ about laying low, Jack. Even though he's a fucking sniper."

* * *

Lunchtime came and you rose from your seat, back and butt aching even though you only spent three hours in the chair (you were supposed to spend more than that but you were late). Reyes hadn't come back from his shooting session and you didn't bother. Okay, you lied. You hoped that he was still sane.

No one notified you of last-minute arrangements or meetings so you weren't exactly missing the big guy. Your communicator buzzed and you fished it out with much difficulty from the pocket of your pencil skirt. Damn thing had the worse design ever.

 _Lunch with the team?_  the message showed up.

_That's the norm, Jack. What's there to ask?_

You sent the message back and stuffed it back in your pocket again, cursing in Spanish as you did (you had learned some from Reyes). You straightened your clothes and then walked out the wooden door, crashing straight into Jesse's side. The cowboy with his signature brown hat and robot arm tipped his hat in greeting, "hey darlin'."

"Shut up."

Fast-walking with the cowboy in tow, you both made it to the cafeteria in ten minutes. The usual table already had Winston and the bright British girl, Lena. They noticed you and gave a wave. You waved back before heading to the growing line to grab the fresh batch of lunch. Jack and Gabriel were ahead of you, halfway through the queue. You watched Jack get out his communicator, read the message and then look up to find you in the crowd. He turned behind and spotted you, waving you over to cut the queue. You shook your head, refusing to. Cutting queues weren't your thing. Jesse noticed and started to advance forward when you grabbed his arm and shoved him back into the queue with an amazing amount of force. The cowboy was stock still, appalled by your actions.

Another ten minutes later, you and Jesse joined the rest of the team at the already-crowded table. You squished yourself beside Jack most uncomfortably but he didn't seem to mind. Lunch was a combination of eating awkwardly with restricted movement, food fights between Winston, Lena and Fareeha (with Ana sighing heavily), Reyes being an indifferent ass and Jack trying to rile up his best friend.

It was normal. Every meal with them ended up like this.

It was normal. And you _loved_ it.

"Then Angela, at the right moment, decided to trip over the broom _she_ left on the floor herself!" Reinhardt choked out. Ana let out a high-pitched laugh, doubling over as she imagined the scene. You glanced over at Angela, your mouth couldn't help but spread into a smile. The poor doctor was trying her best to stay calm and act like she wasn't embarrassed. Lena giggled non-stop as she tried to drink the rest of her banana milk that Winston also had. "Mercy!" Angela pleaded and half-joked. Jack howled in laughter at the use of her call name and the table erupted into absolute fucking chaos. "Joke of the fucking day. Congratulations!" Reyes cackled, trying to remember how to even breathe. You were already panting from laughing, your stomach hurting from the constrictions.

Lunch ended with Angela's award-winning joke and everyone scattered back to duties or practice.

Your communicator buzzed again just as you slid your tray into the collection area. Pushing past the crowd to the outdoors of the cafeteria into the autumn cold, you fished it out again and the screen lighted up with red words. Oh no.

Last-minute meeting. He wasn't going to be happy. You turned around to go call him over when he conveniently appeared behind you, holding two cups of hot cocoa. One for you, you assumed. He handed one over to your free hand and you took it. You watched as his eyes flicked to the screen in curiosity.

"You're fucking _kidding_ me," he said when he managed to grasp the meaning. He took his own communicator out to double check and realised it was true.

"Sorry, Reyes. I know you're tired."

He waved my apology off, "not your fault. Get me the necessary shit. Gotta deal with them now."

"At once," you said as you quickly walked back to the office. Another goddamn ten minutes.

When you reached, you looked for files 180 and 235 for the boss, sliding them out from the neatly-arranged (your pride) shelf in another room connected to the main office. Files were kept here for security reasons and confidentiality, even the door to the room was hidden (kinda cliche-ly) and the only way you could access it was to pull this brown book down like a lever and tada. You doubted Overwatch's security measures now that you knew they used a _bookshelf door_ for safekeeping. The enemy would probably figure that shit out in five minutes. You thought it was a horrible, so _very_ horrible design but you weren't part of the security team so whatever.

Curious about the meeting, you flipped open file 180 and found the terms and conditions for hiring people into Overwatch. Was Reyes going to have to bring in a new recruit? Excitement danced in your head. You flipped open 235's and found paragraphs upon paragraphs about Talon. You swallowed, and closed the file.

You never had an encounter with Talon but you knew of the horrific things they'd done, and that was enough to make you nauseous or furious. Bombings, assisting the damn Omnics with the war, how could they? Where was their conscience? How could they sleep at night knowing the things they'd done killed innocent people?

"You done yet?" Reyes' voice rumbled into your ears. You jolted back into reality and ignored the shiver down your back, handing over the manila files into his outstretched hand. "I wonder who's the new guy," you said and he hummed, "I wonder too. Hope this new recruit can do some good work around here." He walked over to the door, taking another glance at the files before closing it, "be back soon." The door rattled when it closed and you mentally curse at your boss for slamming the doors. It was rude.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Gabriel threw his hands in the air when the UN nodded in favour of the proposition of the new recruit. " _Gabriel_ , calm down," Jack scolded, earning a glare from the Hispanic man. Jack didn't like the new proposition either, in fact he wondered why the UN wanted her in officially. Not that she sucked or anything, okay _maybe_ she did, but Jack just didn't see anything about her that would prove useful to Overwatch. Her reflexes and speed would definitely make her a good assassin but Overwatch didn't dive into that sector of elimination. What was she even going to main if she actually joined?

Could she handle the shift in job sector? War wasn't a playground. Soldiers came back with missing limbs, tattered clothes, broken minds and hearts. Ruptured souls. Taking a mind was one thing, but a _soul_ was another. Jack objected silently.

"We're curious as to why you picked her. I'm sure there're many other options out there for a new addition to the team," Jack tried to reason. The UN authorities refused to back down, getting Gabriel more riled up by the second. He stood up, banged his fists onto the table, catching everybody's attention, "she's _not_ joining," he hissed.

 _Way to fucking go, Gabriel. Now they're gonna hate you even more_ , Jack sighed as he put his hand on his buddy's shoulder.

One man from the UN ensemble stood up to meet the two men in the eyes, "you have a week to get her." And then they cleared out.

Jack and Gabriel sat on the chairs in the silent meeting room for minutes that stretched into hours. So much for getting back soon. Gabriel closed his eyes in fatigue and anger, trying to think of ways to escape this one proposition. Honestly, he didn't understand why they would want her. She'd probably fuck up endlessly. "Just... ask her," Jack suggested.

"Why don't _you_ do it, _papa_?"

"Watch it, Gabe."

Gabriel sighed heavily again, "I didn't even expect this."

"Neither did I. I never thought she would...well, be sighted."

"I thought we were gonna recruit some Talon guy, ha ha. What a joke."

Jack laughed, before slowing back down to silence. Another five minutes passed before he spoke again, "so you're doing it."

"Why the _fuck_ is it me?" Gabriel protested.

"Because you're the boss!"

"Jack, c'mon. You got the persuasive thing going on, I don't. Go do it." 

Jack shook his head and ran out of the room before any more violent protests from his best friend. Gabriel yelled Spanish curses at Jack as he ran, sighing in defeat afterwards. He could hear Jack's victorious laugh from a mile away.

"Now how the fuck am I supposed to do this?"

* * *

You noticed something different when Gabriel trudged back into office hours later. He was staring at you weirdly, a little too long at times and with his eyes lost in thought, and you thought he was waiting for you to ask about his meeting. "So how's it?" you started. Your question seemed to bring him back into reality and he shook his head, "uh, yea. It was...bad. UN was on my ass again." You offered him a comforting smile and he gave one back, awkward and mostly fake. You noticed but you didn't say anything.

Even after your asking about the meeting, he didn't stop taking glances at you from the corner of his eye. You pretended not to know and began to grow afraid. Did the UN want you fired for some reason? Were you going to lose your job? Were you going to lose your home here? You contemplated asking him about it, but the conflict in his eyes was so _real_ and deep it kept you quiet.

You hardly saw him like this, because whenever the UN did something he didn't like he would always come back, curse in Spanish for ten minutes, get on the phone to the UN and curse some more at them. His job honestly consisted of Spanish cursing and shooting _while_ cursing in Spanish. He would always calm down in the end, having gotten his way or worked out a compromise that he liked. But you never saw him like this, deep in thought, conflicted and confused. He looked like he needed help. From Jesus. Ha ha.

It didn't take long for 6pm to come. Gabriel automatically stood up to leave, then waved you over to go for dinner with him and the team. You pushed aside dirty pink files to follow after your boss. You bumped into Jesse again, who once again tipped his hat and then winked at you, "darlin'". Gabriel's face scrunched up in feign disgust.

"Shut up."

The cowboy, once again defeated, tagged along beside the commander as you three went back to the cafeteria for another meal with the lively team.

* * *

At 10pm, you went to bed. At 3am, you woke from a nightmare plagued with your mother's vile words and father's endless beatings. As you took a white towel to wipe away your disgusting sweat from your forehead, you realised you wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon. So you found a pair of your old worn out slippers, put them on, grabbed a grey hoodie and slipped it on before heading out of the dormitories to walk around the Overwatch base you spent 90% of your life in so far.

The silence, with the exception of the gravel as your slippers hit the ground and some random nocturnal birds' chirping, was pleasant. The base was only lit by a few dim halogen outdoor lights and one or two spotlights at some entrances. Your head burned with the lingering stress of your parents from your nightmare and you longed to find some release. You were tired of being held down by the chains of fear. How long more then you could find some sort of freedom? To escape from the blood that tied you to vile atrocities?

_My hands are itching._

Was that perhaps a way? Did Reyes find some comfort in shooting? You hoped it wasn't killing. You decided to try it out, making a u-turn for the shooting range. Memories of you freaking out when Reyes dropped his shotgun into your hands flashed in your mind and you paused momentarily. You couldn't even handle holding a gun, it wasn't going to work. You shook the thought away, continuing on.

When you reached the range, you pushed open the heavy metal door with much difficulty. It creaked and groaned as it swung open slowly. You laughed quietly at yourself as you realised your pyjamas was the most ridiculous outfit anyone could ever wear to a shooting range. You stepped over the threshold and left the door open slightly, for you needed the moonlight to guide you in to get the switch.

You walked down the steps cautiously, occasionally missing a step and getting a heart attack as you almost fell. When you reached the bottom, you fumbled around blindly in the dark for the switch, praying your fingers wouldn't touch some lost cockroach or lizard. 

Your fingers brushed the switch and you hurriedly flick it on. Rows of lights turned on simultaneously in the range and you sighed in relief at not finding a hoard of insects waiting for you. You took a look around, eyeing the targets and the cubicles with protective headphones on the stand. The target was awfully far from the starting position and you wondered if you could somehow shift it closer. You gave up after awhile, telling yourself to be a man and just shoot.

There was a black pistol on one of the counters, seemingly waiting for you. Your hands brushed over it, feeling the cold metal. You shivered and groaned when you were about to pick it up. "Goddamn, Cereza. It's just a gun. Even Lena can handle one," you mumbled.

Finally, you picked it up, the weight unexpectedly light. You quickly slipped on the protective headphones before using both hands to hold the pistol. You hoped that you wouldn't disappoint yourself in the next few minutes, because you thought a pistol was the most goddamn basic thing ever. You raised it, closing your non-dominant eye and focused. How was this supposed to work? You aligned the middle of the gun to the target's heart and you were suddenly afraid to squeeze. Was it going to be loud? Were you gonna wake up the whole base from a shot went wrong? What if you start a fire? Oh my god, what if there were no bullets? You relaxed and turned the pistol around to look through the nozzle before jerking away when you realised that was the _stupidest_ move one could ever fucking make with a gun.

_My god, Cereza. You. Are. Fucking. Dumb._

"Jesus, okay whatever let's just do this."

You raised it again, and five seconds later, you fired it. The bang, though muffled slightly by the headphones, rang out so loudly you almost dropped the gun. You heard the metal clang as the bullet hit the target. Your jaw dropped, as you squinted at the target. Hit the shoulder of the target. Off by a lot, but you thought it wasn't too bad a first try.

"Nice shot."

You turned around to see Reyes leaning against the doorway. Your face burned with embarrassment as he walked over, smirking. You had been caught by the one person you had hoped not to be by. Great. You turned away from your boss, cursing and wishing you never stepped in at all.

"I thought Jack was down here. I'm surprised, really."

"Yea, I'm surprised at me too," you mumbled. You really wanted to crawl back into bed right now. You had the worst timing and luck ever. He was going to fucking scold and laugh at your ai-

"Where were you aiming?" Reyes got all serious suddenly. You found yourself suddenly straightening up to his words. "Heart," you replied and he nodded, "you're vicious. But not bad, you're a little off." You breathed out as you took in his compliments, beaming at his approval. Reyes looked down at the smaller you and grinned.

"A little more practice and you'll be shooting heads off soon," he chuckled, checking out the pistol you were using earlier. You nodded before realising what he said. "Oh no, I was _just_ having some fun. I'm not going to be shooting off any heads," you shook your head vigorously.

"Why not? Takes a load off your chest doesn't it?" he said and you paused. The stress in your head had disappeared, as if you shot it away. It worked, but there were other ways. Shooting to kill stress sounded mentally disturbing to you. Maybe you should get back into bowling again, bowl your stress away by slamming 14 pound colourful balls into white pins.

"Okay, yea it _does_. But I don't want to do it again, it's...I don't know, it's _weird_ to do this just to kill stress."

Reyes stared at you, seemingly a little insulted by your words. After all, he shoots (hopefully not kills) to de-stress. You ignored his glare at you and started to make your way out of the shooting range. You stopped when his hand rested on your shoulder. You turned to look back at him, his chocolate eyes on you as he smiled at you. Woah. When did Gabriel Reyes ever _smile_ like that? His was so fake. So suspicious.

"You're fired."

The words hit you like a bullet train. You choked and stumbled backwards. You literally just got fired in the wee hours of the morning by your psycho boss in the shooting range. Anger flared up in you as you demanded the reason. Reyes laughed heartily and made his way out, avoiding your attempts to pull him back to answer your questions.

"Reyes!" you screamed after him.

"Goodnight, Cereza," he yelled back before laughing loudly again.

"Gabriel Reyes! You come back here and explain!" you yelled some more, climbing up the stairs to chase after him. " _Gabriel!_ " you screamed again, stopping as you watched him jog back to the dorms.

_What the fuck._


	5. Flashback I

"Jack," you called. The blondie raised his head from his arms to answer your call. He smiled sweetly, "yeah, little girl?"

"What happened to...my parents?" 

You noticed him tense a little at the question and watched as he scratched his head. Were they really dead? 

"They went to sleep for awhile, but I think they're up now," he said. The fuck did that mean? You stayed silent, you didn't exactly know whether you wanted your parents dead or alive. You came to the conclusion that death wasn't necessary for them, as long as you can stay away.

But  _could_ you?

"Where am I going to go now?" you asked next. Jack raised a hand to pet your head gently, making you giggle. You watched as he looked you up and down, taking in all your bandaged body. His eyes went a little funny, like he was sad. He stroked your hand that was resting comfortably on the hospital blanket. "You can come with me."

You beamed at his words, excited at the new prospect of a better life. You desperately hoped it would be. "Will I stay at your farm?" you pressed excitedly.

Jack laughed heartily, "yep. You'll be doing chores along with me though."

"Anything, Jack," you say softly, "thank you."

"Your welcome, little girl. Now what's your name, sweetheart?" Jack grinned at his new family member.

"Cereza."

"What a _beautiful_  name," Jack mused and you blushed. 

"A few more days, Cereza. Then I'll bring you home," he said and petted your head again.

_Home. A new home._

You prayed it would be everything you hoped for.


	6. Fire

'You're hired' was the first thing Reyes said to you when you met him again in the morning at ten. You had never been so confused. You had never _looked_ so fucking confused. Reyes seemed to enjoy your expressions as he held his laughter back in. When you went back to bed at 4am that morning, you were _heartbroken_ at the thought of leaving Overwatch. You were so distraught you started to plan your next home and job, thinking of the various companies that could hire your ass. You were thinking about finances and how you wouldn't be able to eat lunch with the team as conveniently as before. You were devastated. And you were also fucking mad at Reyes for the sudden dismissal.

You didn't even know where to report to or what to _do_ when you woke properly so you headed over to the office for some clearance. Then Reyes dropped the bomb on you.

"What the _hell_ does that mean?" you almost hissed at him, your patience dwindling.

"You're _hired_?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm not fucking _stupid_ , Reyes. Thanks for the prank, you scared the shit out of me you know that?" you blurted out, your composure nearly gone as you started to panic again over the potential loss of your job, practically your _life_ here at Overwatch. He noticed your expressions, finally, and stood up, "hey, calm-"

"Shut the fuck up, Reyes," you spat as tears threatened to fall. Your boss was still now, watching you as you tried to calm yourself down. He sat back down on his chair slowly, sighing. Moments passed as your breaths steadied and then you started to go back to your black chair before Reyes' words came again.

"Don't sit," he said and you froze. What was this now?

"Sorry. I didn't expect it to go like this," he continued.

"Reyes, _what_ is it?"

"The meeting yesterday... the UN wanted me to get another recruit in. You know that?"

"I do."

"Well," he paused, looking for some reaction from you. It took you about five seconds to understand. You laughed and Reyes got a shock. He sat up in his seat, "Cereza-"

"You guys are _mad_ if you think I'm going to join in the real action. Was it because I was having some fun in the range this morning? Look, it was just for _fun_. I meant nothing by it. I'm not joining."

"The UN wants it. They see potential-"

"I can't handle a gun, Reyes! The only reason I could pick up that pistol yesterday was because I spent _five_  solid minutes staring at it. You didn't see me look through the fucking nozzle to check if the gun was empty of bullets. I am one dumbfuck and you _wouldn't_ want me on the battlefield, trust me," you yelled exasperatedly. You just wanted to be an office girl by Reyes' side, why was it so hard?

Reyes stared at you in abject horror after your outburst and you watched him with his mouth agape and eyes wide. "You looked through the _nozzle_?" was the first thing he finally said. You face-palmed and sighed more heavily than usual when you realised what you did was going to be told to the whole damn team. Way to go.

Your boss tried to stop himself from bursting into helpless tears and laughter and you watched with a stone expression. The day was already going horribly. "Okay, look. Jack and I didn't want this for you either. As much as I would like to have you sorting out my schedule and doing my paperwork for me because you're _good_ at it, the UN wants you to officially join Overwatch as part of the um, action team."

_Hey, he said I'm good at my job. Oh wait, snap out of it Cereza._

"What can I contribute, Reyes? I _can't_ shoot," you tried to persuade him. "You need practice, that's all. Yesterday was good, despite being a newbie. You just gotta stop taking so long, get over the gun fear and pull the trigger. And your reflexes are good, _I_ would know, you held a knife to my neck. Or maybe you could use daggers instead. A new style," he persuaded me back. You scoffed at his reasoning, " _daggers_ in a gunfight? Against _Omnics_? Reyes, are you in the right mind?"

"Give it a chance. If you don't want to do offense, you could go defense like Amelie or support with Angela. You don't _have_ to be on the frontlines."

"What if the UN _wants_ me on the frontlines?"

He paused at that and you folded your arms and stared at him.

"Whatever," he threw his hands in the air, "I'll give you three days and your answer will be either yes or I'm in."

" _Excuse_ me?" you yelled at him as he began to walk out on me again. You grabbed hold of his arm this time and pull him back to face you. No escaping the conversation this time.

" _Hijo de perra_ ," you hissed.

" _Cabrón_ ," he spat back.

" _Gilipollas!_ "

" _Tonto del culo_."

"Alright, will you two back the _fuck_ up," Jesse's voice came in, "you guys are vicious. And everybody from a mile away can hear the both of you." He closed the wooden door behind him before stepping in between you and your boss, his hat brushing against your face and you had half the mind to rip it off him and throw it in the paper shredder. Reyes had his eyes narrowed on you even though Jesse blocked half his view.

"Boss, what's the problem?" Jesse started.

" _Nothing_ ," the man hissed.

"There _is_ a problem. I'm _not_ joining Overwatch!" you protested. Judging by Jesse's expression, he didn't know about this either. Jesse gawked at Reyes, "she's joining?"

"I'm not." "She is."

You exchanged heavy glares with Reyes.

"The UN wants it. I can't do anything about it!" Reyes yelled. 

"Call them and curse in Spanish as you always do? Work something out. You never had a problem!" you yelled back.

"Well, I _have_ a problem now!"

"Boss, why don't you just-"

"They didn't even listen to their _golden boy_ ," Reyes spat and everything turned silent.

If they didn't listen to Jack, nothing was going to change their mind. You stepped back in defeat and Jesse whistled awkwardly. Reyes took the moment to get the hell out of the room. As the door slammed shut like how you always hated it, you sank back into your office chair. Jesse cleared his throat awkwardly, "maybe it won't be so bad. You'll have the whole team watching out for you."

"I just don't want to be involved in war, Jesse. It's not my thing. I only ever wanted a normal life and a stable job and income. I want to be _free_. Not tied down by nonsense like this." Jesse glanced at you, reaching for a cigar in the meantime. You shot him a warning glare not to smoke in your office and he acknowledged. "We all want to be free, darlin'. That's why we fight."

* * *

"I take it that it didn't go too well."

"It ended up in Spanish cursing, take a guess," you sighed, waiting for the vending machine to finish preparing your coffee. Jack leaned against the machine as he watched as you cautiously pried the hot cup from the machine in fear of spilling its contents. "Just try," he said and you sighed for the millionth time today. "There is no _trying_. If I'm in, I'll never get back out unless I die in battle, Jack. And I _don't_ want to die."

You took a sip of the coffee, only to pull back as it scalded your poor tongue. Jack followed after you as you headed for the seating area near the vending machines. There were other Overwatch staff there, including Lena who was talking animatedly with someone unfamiliar. You sat down with Jack, watching the coffee swirl with your every movement.

"I really don't want to," you said.

"I'm sorry."

"What weapon am I even going to use?" 

"Not... a gun?"

"Then I'm useless!"

"Angela could have you on support?"

"UN wants her on frontlines," came Reyes' goddamn voice. You looked up to deliver him a glare to which he ignored. "I just called in to check, and they said yes," Reyes pulled out a chair to sit on. You don't remember giving him permission to sit at your table. Jack frowned at the news and tried to whisper discreetly to his friend, "she can't do guns, man. What's she gonna use?" Reyes scoffed and leaned back with his arms crossed, "well she can just _practice_ ," he said loudly enough for you to hear. You whipped around to glare fiercely at your superior again, who met with you with equal power. The rest of the Overwatch staff seemed to notice the tension building up and the volume significantly decreased as everyone started to glance at you and Reyes battling it out via stares. Jack coughed to break the silence, "Cereza, come on. Just do it."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" you gasped. Reyes let out a 'hah' and you almost kicked that son of a bitch in the crotch.

"There is literally no choice, the UN wants it. What are you going to do? Run? They'll find you anyway."

"Run back to Jack's farm, ha ha." That earned a glare from you and Jack. " _Gabe_ ," Jack warned. The Hispanic man shrugged in indifference and you really wanted to rip his dick off.

"You have three days,  _querida_ ," Reyes said before standing up to leave, hands in his pockets. You were about to stand up and protest again when Jack held your arm to hold you back. Hissing, you sat back down in annoyance. "What's  _querida_?" you asked Jack and he laughed, hands rising to stifle his laughter. You had never heard that word before because Reyes never mentioned it while cursing in the office or on the phone. You punched Jack in the arm, trying to get an answer out of him but he just wouldn't. You decided to ignore the word this time.

Jack finally calmed down and he put his hand on your shoulder, rubbing gently, "well you got three days to be mentally prepared."

" _Fucking hell_."

* * *

You never appreciated your job or your current life that much now that you knew you were about to dive into something much worse. You stared longer at the dirty pink and manila files, wrapped up in beige strings. You lingered longer at your desk before leaving for breaks. You daydreamed more in the office. You actually started cleaning the damn place properly, getting disgusted at the dusty corners filled with cobwebs and nopes-spiders.

Reyes noticed, definitely. He watched you as you stoned at your desk, the shelves and even at the door. He wouldn't say anything about it. He probably never thought you cherished your job so much.

And you did, you  _really_ did. Majority of your life so far had been here. A small part back at your hellhole and another at Jack's own home. Although you were skeptical when you first came to Overwatch, the whole team made the seventeen year old you feel like home. You were thankful to the fucking gods you could live an abuse-free life with people that cherished you. You were thankful for the simple fact you could land a job in Overwatch. You were thankful you could  _live_.

Not that you wouldn't live anymore now that you would be changing your line of job but more like you were  _terrified_. Would fighting in the war change things? You'd finally see Jack and the team in action, hell, you would see your psycho _boss_ in action. You were so very worried your hopelessness in shooting or just being in battle would cause shit to go down and in the wrong way. You didn't think you could handle seeing death yet or killing someone yourself. Much as you really wanted to end the life of your two-faced bitch of a mother, you realised you probably wouldn't have the guts to actually do it. You could already hear her stupid high-pitched laughter, calling you a pussy. You wondered how Angela did it then realised she was a fucking doctor, she probably dealt with such shit since day one.

Who was going to train you anyway? Reyes? He might as well quit his job immediately. Jack would try his utmost best before crying when realising how bad you probably would be. Jesse would be busier calling you names than training you. Lena was too busy eating bananas with Winston. Ana's got Fareeha to worry about (you bet Fareeha was way better than you anyway).

"Cereza."

Your head snapped up, almost hitting Reyes in the head himself. He moved backwards quickly though and you mumbled an apology. You were daydreaming on the job again. Reyes waved it off, "you wanna take a break or something? You're not looking good." You shook your head, hands back to arranging paperwork, "I'm fine. I just gotta focus."

In truth, you were losing sleep. Two days had gone by already and you were frightened of the reply you had to give Reyes.

"Who's...who's gonna take over me?" you asked hesitantly.

Reyes stared at you, seemingly confused, "what do you mean?"

"Am I not going full-time soldier or something?"

" _I'm_ full-time soldiering, but I'm still _here_ doing shitty paperwork. You're not going anywhere,  _querida_ ," Reyes laughed at you. You were a little dumbfounded but joy bubbled in you when you realised you could at least keep a normal part of your life going. And the thought of another person or woman sorting out Reyes' schedule made you a little nauseous. "So, I'm not like, moving anywhere else permanently right? I'll still be here?" you clarified. Reyes was gawking at you by now. "What in hell do you mean? I just said you're not going anywhere. There _are_ some long-term missions that require temporary residence at other bases but those are rare."

 _Oh_.

"Okay," you leaned back and folded your arms, "deal."

Reyes stared at you. You stared back.

It took him ten seconds to understand. "The fuck woman, that's _all_ you needed to say yes?" he said exasperatedly. You scoffed at him, slightly hurt by his words, "well I was worried things would be different you know. I'm extremely happy with my current state in life for your information."

"You are...I can't even!" he choked out as he started to walk out of the office, probably report to the UN or something. You didn't understand what was ludicrous but you pushed it away nonetheless. As long as you could keep your friends and your life with you, everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: heartenseele  
> If you guys got any questions or requests, pls feel free to ask!


	7. No Graduation Certificate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yO. I'm on a roll.

"Come on, you got it," Jack reassured you before you sent a high kick to his face. Jack took a step back at the last moment, barely evading you before he brought his left arm to hit you in the side. The image of your father came into mind and you cried out, raising a hand to signal a pause. But Jack wasn't tolerant this time. "You need to get over it, Cereza. Are you gonna break out in a panic attack when your enemy hits you in the side? They won't _wait_ for you!" Jack delivered another punch, and you screamed in frustration at him, your hands flying up to protect your face. Your heart was going too fast, beating too fast, _everything_ was moving too fucking fast. You could barely breathe as you had to struggle between blocking Jack's attacks and trying to maintain your composure.

"Jack, just wait. I can't-" you raised another hand up. But he didn't listen and grabbed the hand, spun you around and whammed you into the ground. His fingers curled into an imaginary gun and poked the back of your head, "bang."

Your body completed melted into the floor by now. With your heart not working as it normally did, you were too afraid to move. You heard Jack sigh before bending down to help you up. When he reached over to grab your arms you pushed away from his grasp. "Don't touch me," you whispered as you managed to push yourself up. If he was hurt by your words, he didn't show it. Jack stood up, grabbed his towel and wiped his sweat away before heading to the lockers to clean up.

Tears threatened to fall again and you quickly tilted your head up in a poor attempt to get it back in. You realised you'd let yourself cry too many times recently. You had forgotten how to block out emotions. Maybe that's what you needed.

" _Again_?" Reyes sighed at you too. You were getting a little angry from everyone being disappointed in you. You really needed to figure out how to get back into robot fucking mode before you lost your shit. "What do you want," you asked quietly, internally giving up.

Reyes watched as you stared into space on the blue training mat. "You're doing well, you know? Really. It's just this _one_ segment, hand-to-hand combat. Come on, you can do it," Reyes encouraged. You didn't respond, but you were a little thankful that he was being soft on you today.

Though Reyes said your office job still held, you had been spending the days in training under your fellow friends for about three months. You still got Reyes' schedule and paperwork done though, coming back late at night when you couldn't sleep. Reyes knew and he showed his appreciation by subtly getting you energy drinks and checking up on you. Jack had been a little more harsh, his soldier side appearing now. He was nice when you first started but when it came to hand-to-hand combat and you kept backing out, he started to snap. You were honestly sorry the first few times, but now the frequent panic attacks every time made you exhausted mentally until you snapped as well. The relationship between him and you started to decrease considerably, turning into awkward greetings at mealtimes and along corridors.

You absolutely hated it.

"Why do we even _need_ hand-to-hand combat? Won't we be using guns?" you whined. Reyes laughed, "we're not only dealing with Omnics, we're dealing with Talon too. And it'll be useful if you end up with no ammo."

Reyes offered a hand and you took it, pulling yourself up from the mat. You winced from the bruises and slight injuries you got as you stretched. Reyes eyed you up and down, "one round with me." His words locked into your head and you gawked, " _no_ way."

"Why not?"

"Because...it's you!"

"What about me? You _do_ know Jack is top for hand-to-hand combat right?"

It felt weird fighting with your boss. And you felt awkward because he would be assessing you as well.

"Don't make me force you," he feigned a punch from the side. You jumped back immediately, the training serving you well. Reyes grinned from your reaction and you cursed. "Fucking _fine_ ," you hissed before going all out. You actually do need to get over your stupid trigger shit.

Punch. Kick. Jump back. Weave back in. Punch. Slide to the side and kick. Going against Reyes was different from Jack. Your psychotic boss was actually giving his best, not holding back like Jack seemed to do when he realised he punched too hard or something. Reyes was enjoying it the fullest, laughing when your punch was pathetic and grunting when you actually made a solid one. He also seemed to never pay attention to kicks, like he's not used to it. Your high kicks, thanks to your flexibility, always managed to surprise the shit out of him, making him roll backwards as a feeble attempt. You started laughing yourself, feeling the power surge through you when you could land a blow on your boss. He wasn't as fast as you, but still _fast_. For a man his size, you always got amazed when he managed to roll out of the way at the very last moment. 

"Wonderful,  _querida_ ," Reyes approved as he managed to grab your arm, twisting it. You yelped at the pain, your legs kicking backwards to aim for his crotch. He let go and you jumped away awkwardly, not noticing the punch coming for you.

You _knew_ it would happen. That Reyes would test it out. A punch to your side was all it took for your father to come back to your mind, his hands all over you. Your eyes burned with anger as you lashed out at Reyes. Your sudden viciousness shocked Reyes as he took your punches and kicks. It was only after Reyes had to wham you down on to the ground like Jack did then you woke up from your fury. You gasped for the air that was knocked out of you and Reyes mumbled a few Spanish curses. You laid down on the mat for awhile more, amazed that you didn't fall apart but managed to instead fight better? You breathed deeply, in and out, cautious for signs of a late panic attack. There was none.

"Why are you afraid when he’s not around? Why think of him when he’s not here? When he can’t touch you?" Reyes asked, breaking the silence. The question made you look stupid. Your father wasn’t here. In fact, he hasn’t been around for years.

It seemed like that was the purpose of Reyes' question. When he realised you started to reflect, he chuckled and began to walk out of the hall, leaving you on the mat. You watched him with exhausted emerald eyes. "Gabriel," you called. He stopped in his tracks, turning back to look at you with a smug face.

"Thanks," you said. He smirked at you before waving and turning back to walk out, "your welcome,  _cariño_."

What the hell does that word mean?

"Hey! What does that mean?" you yelled, "what's  _querida_ too?"

Your second question made him laugh even harder and his movements showed no sign of him answering your questions. You clicked your tongue in annoyance at him. Maybe you should really google translate the words.

* * *

"You're getting good, darlin'," Jesse praised you as your bullet hit smack right in the heart of the target. You smirked, coolly blowing off the mist of the pistol. Jesse rolled his eyes, mumbling something about you being a show-off. Your fear for being bad at shooting was fucking dumb now that you were quite good at it. Today was sort of a test. You definitely mastered the stupid pistol and were now moving on to bigger guns.

"Passed with flyin' colours. Maybe you'll get as good as me too." You jaw dropped at his words. Jesse's standard was higher than the fucking heavens and the fact that he said that you could be on the same level as him made you beam with pride.

You didn't have an issue with moving targets either, well not now at least. Jesse's guidance and with the constant training of your sight and coordination helped you become what you were today. But Reyes didn't forget your flair for knives. You had to undergo training for them too, switching them out for daggers. You never thought you would like using them. Your favourite pair of blades were sharp, sleek and the sexiest shit alive. You kept them in two sheaths on both sides of your thighs, nice and comfy. You were deadly with them, combined with your speed and reflexes, you could kill the fuck out of anyone in less than five seconds. Provided they weren't fast with their guns. Reyes suggested using them only when dealing with Talon agents.

"Now, Ana wants you on her side. I suggest you quickly go before she starts another war on her own," Jesse chuckled, giving you a pat on the back. You ran out of the shooting range, exhilarated and excited that you finally try out a sniper rifle.

Ana's own range was specifically catered to snipers. The inside of the building resembled New York city, and you were amazed at the likeness. You spotted Ana (with much difficulty) at the top of one false building, lying on her stomach and looking through the scope of her rifle. A shot rang out and something flew past you and hit the wall behind you. You tensed immediately, turning around to find the golden bullet lodged in the concrete wall.

"Welcome, Cereza," Ana greeted. You grinned, this shit was going to be fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

"She said there was no such thing as 360 no scope!" you whined as Angela had you seated on the metal table. Angela stifled her laugh before grabbing some cotton balls to dab away the blood you got from messing around with the sniper rifle. "I don't think you'll get a chance to try on the _real_ battlefield, dear," she replied, "war's not fun and games."

"I know," you said quietly as you watched the doctor dress your injuries. Angela grabbed her Caduceus staff and turned it on, aiming it at the wounds, "I honestly believe in natural recovery but since you're still training, I'll get you patched up asap." You gave the doctor your thanks and soon, you were out of the room, heading back to the office. Reyes was at his table, taking a quick nap and you had half the mind to slam the door to wake him up. You decided against it, closing the wooden door as gently as possible before sliding in to your seat. Your communicator had been buzzing incessantly with new meetings for Reyes and you had to now sort out the timetable slowly.

You were completely absorbed in the scribbling down of timings and dates that you didn't notice Reyes stirring from his quick nap. The man watched you as you flipped hurriedly to find documents, squint at the red messages from the authorities and curse when you couldn't find your pen. Reyes let out a low rumbling chuckle as you accidentally switched off the communicator, now having to swipe all the way back down to that one red worded message.

"Jesse told me about you," he finally spoke. You jerked from his sudden voice, breaking you from your work-filled cocoon. "What happened to 'I can't handle a gun' or 'I can't shoot'?" Reyes grinned at you. You narrowed your eyes at him, putting your pen down, "I admit, I _was_ wrong. Don't tease me."

"If you think this is teasing..." his voice rumbled a little too comfortably, "you're gonna have a bad time when it comes to the _real_ thing."

_Okay, what the fuck._

You stared at him, speechless. Reyes smirked at you before returning back to his work. You stared a little more at him before clearing your throat, mumbling something about needing coffee. And then you practically sprinted the hell out of there. You didn't get too far until Reyes voice called out to you again. You turned around and expected some more weird ramblings from him when his words made you freeze.

"We've got a mission coming up, and you're in."

_What in the hell? I'm barely ready!_

"No way, I haven't even like, graduated officially!" you gawked. The corridor seemed to grow smaller as you stood in the middle of it, and Reyes at the brown door. "Your training was more in-depth than the normal recruits. And you're doing well already."

"But-"

"Okay fine," Reyes yelled, "you've graduated!"

"That's not this works!" you yelled back.

Jesse poked his head out of his own office again, his eyes narrowed at you both, " _now_ what's the commotion about?"

"Jesse! Tell him I haven't graduated yet!" you pointed at your psycho boss. Jesse frowned before turning to look at Reyes. They shared a strange look before Jesse turned back round, "you've graduated. Congrats, darlin'."

You let out a huge, probably, melodramatic gasp, " _Jesse_!"

" _Cereza_!"

"I will _kill_ you, Jesse," you swore. Jesse smiled and shook his head, before tipping his hat to the boss and the sliding back in to his office. Traitor! Reyes, who seemed satisfied with the outcome, gave you a smug look, you swore you will rip it off his face one day, before closing the door. You stomped off to the vending machines, in need of some heavy fucking coffee. It wasn't fair that they could always force you to do these things. First it was the joining Overwatch thing and now they practically dumped you into a mission when you haven't even finished your training!

What was the point anyway? If you haven't finished, wasn't it more likely to fucking screw up during battle? There was absolutely no sense in the decision-making. Then again, the UN was fucking crazy in sighting you in to Overwatch anyway. Sure you _were_ fatal with your daggers and can at least aim properly with a pistol now, but it didn't mean your heart was ready for death and war!

If looks could kill and the vending machine was alive, it would probably have died. You stared ever so furiously at the drink options while waiting for the metal clunk to finish preparing your black coffee. A tap on your shoulder and you turned around with a far more vicious 'what' than you expected.

Jack looked like he shat himself when he saw your glare. Your face softened when you realised it was him. Awkwardly, you mumbled an apology and Jack accepted. He watched you pry the drink from the machine as he always did. "Did you hear? I graduated," you said monotonously, still pissed. Jack's jaw dropped, "I thought you haven't-"

"Yea, exactly. I _haven't_."

"Then who authorised it?"

"Gabriel fucking Reyes that's who! And he put me in on a mission already!" you whined, sipping the coffee.

"What? Well, if he felt that you're ready then I guess it's okay."

You let out another melodramatic gasp, " _Jack_."

"Uh, Cereza?"

"Not you too, please."

"It'd be cool though, I get to see you in action," Jack grinned. You almost dropped your cup of hot black coffee. Why was no one worried about this?

A high-pitched 'yahoo' came as Lena nearly knocked you to the ground in her running. The cup almost slipped from your fingers and you thanked the lords when you didn't spill it. The British girl grinned from ear-to-ear when you finally looked up at her. "Graduation party for you tonight! Congrats, luv!" she blurted out excitedly.

_Graduation party? How the fuck did the news spread so fast?_

"I-I don't need a party, Lena," you protested.

"'course you do, luv!"

"Where is it even?"

Lena stared curiously at me, "why your apartment of course!"

You gawked at her, "why? There are a billion other places to hold a party! Who authorised this shit?"

Lena scrunched her face up, pondering when she finally said: "Gabriel, of course, luv!"

_Fucking Gabriel Reyes._

He was insufferable. How dare he invade your privacy with this fake graduation party. Jack seemed to notice the waves of anger rolling off you and hurriedly shoo-ed Lena away. He tentatively poked you and your head whipped around.

"I'm going to whack his ass during that fucking party, Jack. _Watch_ me," you hissed.


	8. Flashback II

"This, is _disgusting_ ," you groaned as you mucked out the stables. It was as if the roan Quarter horse decided to have fucking diarrhoea over night. It wasn't wet or anything but it was just a _hell_ lot of poo for one horse. Jack laughed at you, his arms folded as he leaned against the door, watching you. "It's honestly not that bad. Right, Little Red?" he cooed at the mare, giving her a pet on her back. The horse snorted into Jack's face, spraying horse nose goo. Jack was horrified as he wiped it off with his shirt, baring his toned abs gotten from the daily grind of farm duties.

You had insisted on paying rent when you moved in with Jack together with his mama and papa. The couple decided that they would be too fucking ridiculous to let such a small child pay rent so they suggested an alternative: chores. You honestly expected having to do chores, the thing you didn't expect was the fatigue from doing it. Holy hell, you had to wake up at five in the fucking morning every day to feed the goddamn animals. That was until Jack noticed your silent grumbling and suggested doing it in alternate days with him. You felt a little guilty then, for complaining when you already had a roof over your head and food to eat, with the additional plus of nice people. Your fear of being chased out made you shut your mouth more often. But when Jack made you feel like more than a friend and more like a family member, you would relax a little.

"I'm gonna go change my shirt, you finish up here," Jack instructed and you obliged. You watched as he wobbled his way out, his leg hurt from the pig chewing on it three days ago. You spent another ten minutes mucking out the diarrhoea stall, picking up horse poo to dump it in the horse poo-filled wheelbarrow. You decided that the number one rule in life was 'don't think too much'. After you wheeled the loathsome barrow out, you brought back in a stack of nice, _beautiful_ , clean hay. You spread it out evenly on the floor of the stall, trying to cover all areas so that Little Red would shit on the hay instead of the floor, making your job easier. "Doesn't that look nicer? Doesn't that smell nicer?" you asked the horse. She didn't give any sort of reply. You didn't expect her to, you doubted she would understand English.

Just as you were about to sit down on the stool in the stables, you heard the familiar ring of a bell. Lunchtime. You sped off in the direction of the house, your stomach grumbling already. You wondered if there would be that scrumptious apple pie that Jack's mama was so damn good at baking. You walked through the living room when you stopped when you heard raised voices.

"Why not? What's the problem?" you heard Jack ask desperately.

"Your father and I discussed this overnight and we...well," there was a pause, "we're just not comfortable with it."

 _Oh my god, comfortable with what?_ You knew they were discussing about you. Your heart sped up as you didn't know a clue as to what they were talking about.

"Is it because she's from such a family?"

"Jack, no. We just thought it... wasn't _necessary_ to adopt her officially that's all."

 _Adoption._ You had been right, nobody would ever want a fucked-up kid like you. The truth made a hole in your heart but you brushed it off. At least you still could stay with Jack. But was it wrong to want more?

You walked back to the main door and deliberately opened the door noisily. The commotion in the kitchen died down immediately and you closed the main door, running to the kitchen with a fake smile on your face. "Is there apple pie?" you asked half-excitedly. When Jack's mama nodded, you punched into the air with a 'yes'. You hoped you weren't too dramatic. Jack laughed at you, his sadness hidden behind his smile.

After lunch you helped Jack with washing the dishes while his mama went down to town for some work. His papa was taking a nap upstairs. You broached the topic a little uneasily, "I heard what you guys said in the kitchen just now." Jack froze and you gave him a nudge, "it's okay you know. I'm glad to be able to live here already."

"I'm sorry, I thought it was a great idea but I guess mama and papa didn't really like it," he murmured.

"Your mama is right. It's not necessary."

"But it would have been great to call you my little sis," Jack laughed softly

You froze momentarily in your washing, before gathering yourself again, willing your rough hands to move, rinse and scrub. Now, you _wanted_ to get adopted. Wanted to cut ties with your family, even if it wasn't by blood. You just wanted it to be official on paper.

Your heart sank so much you didn't know if you could ever get it back up.

Jack had said the wrong thing, the words were pulling some more at your heart strings. You knew you could never bear that title. You couldn't find a reply to what he said so you laughed too, going back to scrubbing dishes.

_It's okay. It's okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: heartenseele  
> If you guys got any questions or requests, pls feel free to ask!


	9. Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer, had a couple of stuff in between plus grinding for Christmas loot boxes. The Overwatch algorithm decided that only two Christmas skins was enough for me (sigh).

You stood in the hallway of floor twelve, about four doors away from your own apartment, leaning against one of the fat glass pillars. You watched as people filed in and out of your apartment like birds. _Your_ apartment! Lena greeted you with a ‘hey, luv!” whenever she could. Jesse was carrying a brown box filled to the brim with miniature versions of his stupid hat (where did he even find those?). Fareeha seemed to be playing catch with her sniper mom. Jack was bringing in cold drinks for the rest of the crew.

And Gabriel Reyes was nowhere to be seen.

You took a deep breath before making another attempt to go inside your apartment. _Your_ apartment. You speed-walked in as fast as you could, only to have Winston (who was outside) yelling for Lena. The Brit was obviously faster than you, you didn’t even know why you tried. She pushed you outside immediately. “Sorry, luv! Come back in the evening, will ya?” she said calmly as she dragged you to the lift lobby.

“Lena, I really do appreciate the effort but it’s not nec-“

“It is! You went from office girl to Overwatch agent, luv!”

“Okay, true but-“

“Cheers, luv!” she quickly cut you off before dashing back in. You watched Winston throw another string of decorations on top of his friend’s head.

Some of the staff members who were in their own apartment started to hear the commotion, their heads poking out from behind the door. One girl gave you the most enthusiastic thumbs-up you’ve ever seen and another guy literally yelled out his congratulations from the end of the hallway. You quickly thanked them humbly, before rushing back down and out to the office to hide. And kill someone. If you could find that someone.

Gabriel Reyes was one sneaky _bastard_.

You settled back down into your familiar black office chair. While you said the party wasn’t necessary, your heart told you otherwise. You were excited, bubbling with pure glee that someone, _people_ , were going through the trouble to host a party for your fake-ass promotion and graduation. You never had anything like this.

Father only seemed to beat you more on your birthday, making sure to remind you that your life was a living hell. Mother only escalated the pain with emotional scars, saying that you were a burden and a big regret. You had always wondered what wrong you had done. Then you realised that your very existence was a sin to them.

Jack knew your birthday, and while his family didn’t celebrate it, he always managed to cook up a tiny surprise for you.

Your imagination played around with the events of the upcoming party. You also swore to give everyone your thanks later. And a very special kick to the crotch for your boss. The only thing you didn’t like about the party was the fact that it was in your apartment.

Your communicator beeped and vibrated, and you slid it out of the pocket of your pants. The red words glared at you, ‘Urgent meeting for Gabriel Reyes. Please report immediately.’ The lack of file requirements and a venue puzzled you but you ignored it, sending a sarcasm-filled message to Reyes to alert him. It was so convenient that he didn’t need to get any files from you.

You set your communicator down and searched for an old, worn-out blue book. Then you updated the log for meetings.

* * *

Fareeha giggled non-stop as her smaller hands gripped yours, leading you down the hallway that you knew so well to your apartment. You fumbled around blindly, hands catching on the door knobs and when you touched something cold and smooth, that of the pillar, you knew you were close.

Finally, Fareeha stopped moving. You bent down for her to pull off the blindfold and…

“Surprise!” a chorus of warm, cheery voices greeted you. The team were lined up in your room, you were surprised Winston could fit in, all their eyes sparkling with genuine happiness.

You felt your eyes well up with tears formed from the pure happiness and gratitude, but you felt that only Jack would understand. So you swallowed it down, and let Lena guide you round the apartment.

The small space above the balcony were filled with metallic gold and white sticker letters spelling out ‘congratulations’, and Jesse’s miniature hat hung on the edge of every letter he could put it on. It was comical, you didn’t hate it but neither will you rate it 10/10. The rest of the room was casually decorated with matching golden helium balloons. Your kitchen was stocked with an assortment of finger-food, snacks and candies. You watched as Ana smacked away Fareeha’s outstretched hand.

The first half an hour was merely chatting and watching of television programs. Lena was excited to test your speed and reflexes since she hadn’t had a clue of your abilities yet. Ana reminded the solemn you about no 360 no scopes while the rest laughed. Winston let you in on some information on your official Overwatch attire during missions and you _almost_ strangled him for not practically giving it to you at that moment.

“Overwatch is excited at the prospect of having a different type of agent. The authorities alerted me that you’re going to be the more… _sneaky_ type,” he began, “so your suit has a little invisibility function, very useful, I know. Thigh straps for your daggers for easy handling and another pocket for your Shockblasters.”

Torbjorn had collaborated with you to fashion your own personalized pistol, suited to your size, weight and liking of course. You wanted something that would be able to stun the enemy with, so the IKEA dwarf added the taser-ing touch to it.

The next half an hour, McCree started to bring in wooden crates of alcohol. It was starting to turn into a party for 18 and above. Fareeha had to restrain her mother from blasting the cowboy’s head off.

Reinhardt was the first to take a swig, popping off the cap with ease. He chugged the drink down then slammed the empty bottle down onto the table, yelling out loudly, "another!". Jesse immediately flipped another one over to him. Lena passed you a bottle and you grabbed it, saying your thanks. You had never tried alcohol before, and the idea of popping off the cap made you a little nervous. You didn’t exactly like explosive things. Luckily, Jack decided to help you with it. You passed it over to him with many thanks.

“Y’know, we should spar again,” you mentioned casually. Jack gave you a look before his mouth curled up slightly into a smile, “really?” You took a tentative sip of the alcohol, and made a disgusted face as the bitterness settled. Jack chuckled at your reaction.

“Really. I’ll beat you next time,” you said confidently. Jack grinned cheekily at you, his face beaming with pride and satisfaction that you maybe had somehow managed to deal with your panic attacks. You haven’t had another spar since the one with Gabriel, and you really wanted to try again to lock away the fear that creeped at you.

You finished the bottle of strong beer with much difficulty, but Jack pushed another one into your free right hand. You frowned but thought you might as well, since alcohol was huge no-no in Overwatch headquarters normally. You weren’t going to get another chance at this, so you hit the cap off and took another big gulp. Five minutes later, you were on your third, and then your fourth. The bitterness was practically non-existent by now and there was a strange comforting warmth in your throat.

Lena only did what was appropriate next. You guessed that she turned the speakers in your room to full fucking volume because the next thing you knew, some EDM music started to invade your poor unprepared ears. Winston literally cringed and bent over from the sudden increase in volume.

You watched Angela stumble around, trying to move furniture out of the way for an impromptu makeshift dance floor. You joined her later, pushing the cream sofa out of the way. Jesse rolled in halfway, starting to sway to the music before some awkward cowboy traditional dance. You had no clue what the hell kind of moves he was making, and you assumed it was some cowboy thing.

You knew the music was too loud, _way_ too fucking loud, and you were a little apologetic towards the neighbours. But oh well.

After dancing horribly through five songs, there was a knock on the glass door to the balcony. Everybody froze in their movements, peering outside at the mysterious visitor. Who the fuck entered by the balcony anyway?

You made a out a slim, extremely feminine figure (god you wished you had that body), with a long high ponytail. The silhouette drew closer to the light from the living room and your mouth curled up into a delighted smile when you recognised the sniper.

“My, my. Am I invited?” the French voice purred. Angela dashed to the balcony, throwing open the doors before pouncing on her friend. Amelie didn’t mind a bit, cackling softly, “ _Le docteur me manque_.”

You drunkenly invited Amelie in, dragging her to the dance floor. Lena immediately tossed her a bottle, with much accuracy.

Gerard came in after…you had no clue, he just came in. By the front door this time. You watched, crazed laughter from you, as he filmed Jack dancing. Jesse and Jack were dance partners matched in heaven, because you really had no idea what the two of them were doing on the floor. Gerard made a promise to send you the video tomorrow and you giggled evilly at the blackmail you could do.

Gabriel Reyes finally came in then. His eyes bulging from the scene in the living room and the mess everyone made. You remembered you owed him a kick to the crotch, but your brain translated it as a weak kick to his stupid solid thigh. He looked at you quizzically before heading over to the drinks booth which Lena has self-declared, taken responsibility of.

Awhile later (you really couldn’t read the time now), Reyes was on the dance floor too, swaying to the infectious beat of some summer song. You tried to sing along to the song, only to get the words horribly wrong or offbeat, to which Amelie snickered at you. You caught Reyes hip-bumping Jack, only to take his place in front of you.

“So,” he rumbled in your ear. You took a step back from him because it was too fucking close. Reyes laughed at you as you stumbled backwards. “If you’re sober enough, I’ll let you in on your first mission,” he continued.

You almost stopped dancing, “is that what the meeting was about?”

“I’m amazed you can still remember that, _querida_.”

You glared at him with all your drunken might, “so where am I headed?”

“China.”

You actually stopped dancing this time, only to start swaying again after two seconds of shock. Reyes watched you as you frowned. He broke the silence after a while, “so is China good or bad?”

“It’s…good. It’s just…我的华语不是太好,” you blurted out.

Reyes gawked at you, the hand holding his bottle of beer stuck in mid-air. “You’re Chinese?” he whispered. You rolled your eyes, this talk about the mission seemed to have sobered you up, “you didn’t read my file, did you?”

“I don’t read files.”

“You don’t- You what?” you stared at him.

“Where did you get your Chinese roots from?” Reyes changed the subject.

You gulped at the question, “my mother.” Memories flooded back where she whacked you for simply not being able to pronounce a word in the proper tone. She hit you when you didn’t know how to write the characters. She insulted you and called you a failure when you couldn’t read a word (that was way too hard for a small kid). Learning Chinese was horrible, but you were a stupid kid back then, trying to impress your skanky mother.

“Well, then you’ll have no problem. Kill off some Talon dudes in Shanghai and you can come straight home.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it is.”

“This is my _first_ mission! A couple of months ago, I was still handling your paperwork,” you argued. Reyes rolled his eyes, “ _querida_ , this is the easiest one. You’re honestly lucky the UN wanted you to do this.” You let your head drop, your eyes on the brown wooden boards. Reyes had a point, the UN could be a bitch sometimes, you were lucky.

“Okay, fine. I got this,” you muttered. It sounded like you were convincing yourself instead. You kinda were. Reyes grinned at you, pleased with the response. “Now,” he waved at Lena for another bottle, “let’s enjoy tonight.”

* * *

Reyes was the last to leave, seeing that he was the last to arrive. Winston dragged Lena's dead drunk body back, Gerard headed off to god know's where with Jesse and Jack while Amelie and Angela slumped on each other out your front door. Ana carried her sleepy daughter home.

The living room was a huge fucking mess. The whole damn room was littered with bottles of beer, some more alcohol and busted balloons. The 'congratulations' above the balcony door still stuck there but Jesse's hats had fallen off. Your sofa was stuck in the corner, where Reyes was lazing around with a bottle of beer in his left hand. You sobered up a little, and were lying like a starfish on your wooden floor. You thought your ceiling was very interesting.

"Feeling excited?" Reyes slurred. You scoffed, folding your arms with your eyes still glued to the ceiling. "I'm...nervous," you admitted, chewing on your lip.

You didn't want to die, and die on your first mission. That would be embarrassing. But you trusted the UN to give you a basic starter mission so as not to freak you out. Oh, you prayed.  
  
"Who am I going with?"  
  
Reyes hummed, "the UN knows you graduated early," to which I growled at him. Reyes sent you a warning glare and you promptly shut your mouth up. "So I'll be coming along as a...uh, supervisor."  
  
Relief flooded your bones and quelled your heart when you heard it. Chances of you dying on your first mission have been lowered. That was great.  
  
"Don't expect me to handle all the work for you though. You have to do this on your own."  
  
You sighed, "I know, Reyes."  
  
Silence followed after, except for the whirring of the fans and the chugging of alcohol down Reyes' throat. You were beginning to feel a little sick so you sat up, legs crossed and a hand over your stomach.  
  
"Sick?" Reyes muttered, his leg now dangling on the edge of the sofa. You nodded, stomach extremely queasy. You told him that you'd be fine and he huffed in response. The living room reeked of alcohol and you dreaded the fact that you had to purge this place later.  
  
"Why don't you just call me by my first name?" he asked suddenly.  
  
You paused from getting up, cheek twitching, "I don't know. It's just pretty weird. You're my boss, y'know?"  
  
"Everyone under me calls me either Gabriel, Gabe or Commander. You're a new one."  
  
"It feels weird."  
  
"It doesn't have to be Gabe, Gabriel's fine."  
  
You held your hands up, "I'll try."  
  
Reyes chuckled, before his eyes drifted close. Oh fuck no.  
  
You crawled over to him, grabbing his leg, "you are _not_  sleeping over. Wake up, come on." You wiggled his leg, making him groan. "Let me sleep," he droned.  
  
"No, go the fuck back to your room and sleep there."  
  
Reyes landed a kick to your arm and you fell back with a gasp. You watched as your boss turned over to face the inside of your sofa, snoring already.  
  
What an asshole.  
  
You picked yourself up and stumbled into your bedroom, landing heavily on your queen-sized bed. You'll kick Reyes out in the morning. Right now, sleep was pulling you into its comfortable abyss of dreams of your first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually Chinese so no extra help needed this time haha


	10. The First of Talon

When you took your first whiff of the air in Shanghai, you hated it. It was stale, sort of...stuffy and nauseating. You closed your eyes in annoyance before you walked down the makeshift metal stairs that connected the plane doors to the ground. Reyes flung his bags down while he carried yours like it was some sort of sacrificial offering, treating your stuff with more care than you thought he would. You hastily grabbed your duffel bag from him when he made it to the bottom, your mother's words ringing in your mind. "I _hate_ men who carry their girlfriend's bags," she had hissed when she spotted a branded sling bag on the shoulder of a masculine dude. This was the first time you agreed with your mother on something. It was just absolutely weird that the man had to carry a small shitty bag for their lazy girlfriend. Honestly, why bother bringing one out?

Not that Reyes was your boyfriend, but you just didn't want your bags carried by some guy. Plus, your duffel bag was ridiculously light with a couple of clothing and the sort.

There was already a black sedan, that totally didn't look suspicious, waiting for the both of you somewhere near the private jet Overwatch owned. Yes, private. You were delirious at the thought of sitting on one because you never dreamed on sitting on a VIP sort of aircraft. You had to stop drooling over the ample leg room, high-definition LCD screens and the smooth, wonderful-smelling pure leather seats. Your favourite part was the fact that it had a bloody bathroom inside. Reyes had to pound on the door to make sure you were alive because you had fallen asleep in the bathtub. He almost slapped you out of the plane afterwards, threatening you with an invitation back home if you ever did anything stupid like that again.

"Have you been here before?" Reyes asked. You slid inside the black sedan before answering him with a 'no'. Reyes gave the driver confirmation to leave for their temporary home. Overwatch hadn't give a thought to the idea of a base in China yet, but if they did you were sure it'd be in Beijing if they wanted some spotlight. If not, the countryside or deserts would do for stealth and secrecy.

The ride to the temporary apartment was quiet, only the whirring of the car's engines and Chinese words blasting from the radio. Initially, you were concerned about the safety of the both of you in the apartment, but Reyes mentioned that 90% of the area were occupied by Overwatch agents. A makeshift base.

The both of you reached in an hour, body sluggish from the long hours of sitting. Reyes mumbled his thanks to the driver before aggressively throwing open the boot for the bags. You grabbed yours, waited for him and then took the lift up.

The building was beautifully crafted you admitted, a similar style to the dormitory back at the Headquarters. You wondered who copied who. The only difference was that half this place was encased, made of or lined with marble. You watched the intentional coloured cracks on the marble pillars, in awe of the whole god damn place. You had expected some rundown, shady place with hanky-panky shit going on in the back but boy, you were wrong. "How are you not...amazed by this place?" you gawked some more. Reyes chuckled at you, "I only need a good bed and wonderful booze." You sighed in defeat.

The apartment itself was slightly bigger in size than yours back home because of the extra bedroom. You called dibs on the one with the balcony and Reyes cursed at you for your speed. Five minutes later he snickered at you when you both found out the balcony was linked.

The actual mission was tomorrow, and you needed to clear out a silkworm farm from a couple of Omnics and Talon operatives. Reyes assured you that he would handle the robots himself since you weren't familiar with their capabilities yet. The thing that worried you most was the fact that there were going to be silkworms. Of all places, a silkworm farm. You honestly wondered why the UN had so much interest in this place. Probably essential to their budget or something.

You were being a starfish again on his bed while Reyes sat at the edge, reading off instructions and briefing you. "The place is far out in the industry area and pretty much deserted, we'll be taking the same car to about a few km away and then we'll go on foot." You were excited about the going by foot part, but the actual subduing? Nah. "Can I back out now?" you half-joked. Reyes turned back to glare at you and you immediately apologised.

"It won't be that bad. Come on, sit up and take a look at the map," Reyes nudged your leg. You pushed yourself up and sat cross-legged beside him, your toes kneading the soft fluffy pristine white blanket. The farm looked humongous to you on the floor plan. As Reyes went through, you realised it used to be a tourist spot before the bastards came in. There was even a gift shop at the end of the whole pathway for the silk-lovers. You had never actually touched pure silk before, and you reckoned it was extremely smooth, soft and valuable.

"The guards run on the same schedule every day. There'll be two Omnics sitting like ducks outside which I'll take and then the rest is yours," he grinned at you. You wished the whole place was filled with Omnics, then he'll take care of everything. You nodded grimly, fingering the sheets. Reyes' eyes caught your nervous actions and he bumped your shoulder, shocking you. "Calm down," he rumbled, voice low and hot, "what are you afraid of?"

What were you afraid of? You were afraid that you would fuck up and die. Or fuck up and cause Reyes to die. Or fuck up so bad the whole world will die. You were scared to disappoint him and the UN. You honestly wished you came alone, at least no one would be watching you do your mission like a noob. But if you came alone, Reyes wouldn't be here to cheer and warm you up. You swallowed thickly, pushing away the lump in your throat that made you unable to speak properly.

Reyes didn't need an answer, he just placed a tentative hand on your shoulder and squeezed. You didn't realised your body was so tense until he squeezed your shoulder. "Jesus,  _querida_ , you stoned?" he laughed at you. You whacked him in the stomach, the back of your right hand coming into contact with his abs, wow they were hard. Reyes choked from the impact and you narrowed your eyes. You completely forgot to google-translate the words. You still had no idea what they meant.

You slid off the bed, bid your boss a goodnight before you headed back to your own room. It was only ten in the night but you wanted a good sleep for a clear mind for tomorrow. When you closed the door behind you, you didn't miss Reyes' alluring gaze on you.

* * *

The walk to the farm was uneventful, but it didn't stop you from being overly paranoid at every sound and movement. A fly caused you to jump backwards into Reyes, hitting him in the eye with your fist. Reyes kicking at the rubble made you fish out your pistol. Even at the sound of your own name you panicked and your hands flew to your daggers.

" _Por el amor de Dios_ , will you calm down?" Reyes snapped at you. You glared back at him with determination, you were a newbie and you had every right to be getting nervous. "Well, _excuse_ me  _cabrón_ , did you forget this is my _first_ mission?" you retorted, whispering harshly. Reyes slapped a hand to his forehead, "you're even _whispering_!" You nearly kicked him in the crotch.

Everything was going well this morning, you woke up with more energy than you ever did, had an awesome Dim Sum breakfast which Reyes was completely not used to. When it finally came to the suiting up, you pulled out the suit Winston made for you with extra care. It was beautiful to you, and you loved it very much. Obsidian and skin tight with straps for your daggers and Shockblasters, Winston thought the colour would be good for blending in with the shadows. He threw in a classic Overwatch blue trench coat for you as well, equipped with that handy invisibility function that you didn't care too much about the physics of.

When you came out fully donned, Reyes couldn't stop staring. Thinking that he was probably just jealous, you brushed it off. Until now, you caught him staring longer at you. When he looked up to see you catch him, he'd only look away like nothing happened.

"Another ten minutes, get ready.  _Now_ , we be quiet." Reyes crouched and you followed after him, your combat boots scrunching against the gravel. You caught sight of the Omnics stationed at the front and the first guard standing behind the robots, a little off to the side.

The both of you hid behind the walls of a building opposite the farm and you watched Reyes fish out his beloved shotguns. "Let's go," he laughed darkly and off you were.

You sped to the left, hopped over a broken cement wall and climbed up the second level. Reyes first shot at the Omnic on the right, startling the robots. The response was automatic, their guns going off already. Meanwhile you squeezed yourself through the window on the second floor, hopping over to a smaller building. Now you were above the human guard and just had to wait for Reyes to finish off the Omnics.

Reyes saw the Talon guard raise his hands to start his comms. Another couple of shots, darting in between bullets and hopping over to other cement walls for cover, the Omnics shattered into their corresponding broken metal parts. When you saw the first springs of the Omnics come loose you jumped from the smaller building. Daggers out, eyes wide and focused on the panicking guard.

You landed on his back, your boots harshly kicking him forward. You heard a loud grunt of surprise and then you brought your right hand smack down onto this head. The dagger did its job, sliced into the poor man's head, a line of blood seeping out from the wound. You literally felt the warmth of his body get sucked out. 

You fell backwards, suddenly coming to terms of your first kill. You just  _killed_ someone. Holy fuck. Reyes was with you in a minute, gripping your shoulders, cooing something Spanish at you but you didn't see him, your eyes darting back and forth between the dead body and your hands.

" _Querida_ , snap out of it." You're getting a little shaky now, your hands trembling as you gripped onto Reyes' muscled arms for support. "Cereza, wake up." But you were awake. "Cereza,  _querida_ ," he shook you violently that your head started to hurt. You sent him a weak glare at him before he started to speak again, "this is not going to be your last kill and I won't be here to babysit you all the way," he spoke harshly. You breathed in deeply, your eyes on his and his on yours as you fought your way back to sanity.

"Let's go," you finally whispered. Reyes stared a little while longer at you. You didn't know what to do so you stared back again. Finally, he released your shoulders and pushed himself up, stretching out a hand for you. 

You bent over the body, pulling out your dagger, and made a face when it slid out from the gooey mess with a squelch, fresh red blood dripping off the blade. You wiped it using the guy's shirt before sliding it back into the straps on your right thigh. Then you grabbed hold of Reyes hand and pulled yourself up.

The both of you followed the plan as discussed the previous night, Reyes trailing behind you, watching and observing. You were too busy watching out for guards and other surprise visitors to worry about your trembling hands, your shaky breaths and your weak knees. Another two guards came into your field of vision, and off to the afterlife they were. Both by your daggers, that you aimed perfectly in between their eyes. The sound of their armoured bodies hitting the floor would probably haunt you for the next few days. By the sixth guard, you felt a little numb and you wondered if it was normal. You sliced, stabbed and shot with ease and without emotion. Perhaps you were too quick to shut off your feelings?

You felt Reyes' hand settle on your left arm, a cool touch to your hot, wet skin dotted with perspiration. You turned back to look at those warm chocolate eyes and you felt yourself coming back a little. You shook it off, you'd only break again if you let down your guard. Your childhood taught you that. Fake it til you believe it.

Finally, you made it into the actual farm area. You almost wanted to run the fuck out of there. The area was a nest for silkworms, white caterpillar-looking worms the length of a toothpick crawling all over the walls. There was a separate area, a large wooden bowl covered with multiple green leaves. Acting as a base for a small amount of silkworms crawling around inside. Urgh.

"Reyes, what are you doing?" you grimaced at him as you watched him tentatively stroke a silkworm hanging near the edge of the bowl. Your boss looked up at you, eyes sparkling like a kid. "It's so smooth and soft!" You groaned, inching nearer to the worm. You wanted to touch the small creature, but afraid it might chomp your fingers off. A stupid fear based on nothing, but we all feared the unknown.

"Come," Reyes whispered, grabbing your hand. You stiffened in surprise, and if Reyes noticed, he didn't say anything to it. He shifted, covering your hand with his, leaving your index finger out. Slowly, he brought your hand nearer the stupid white worm. You jerked your hand back when you were almost close to touching it, suddenly afraid. Reyes laughed softly in your ear and you had to ignore the fact that his mouth was just right at your ear and his hand was over yours.

Finally, your index finger came into contact with the worm, and you relaxed. It was soft, so delicately soft and smooth that you were afraid if you'd try to pick it up, it might get squashed immediately. "Huh," you mumbled, your index finger ghosting over the worm. Reyes had let go of you now, the warmth from his hand uncomfortably gone. You were fascinated by the small white creature that spun silk. Was this why silk was so valuable?

When you spent too long staring at the worm you felt like you made a friend of, Reyes had to try and forcibly drag you away. You considered bringing the little one home.

You left the area with Reyes pushing you out. Into the workshop section where they weaved the silk into paintings and blanket covers. The machines were all stopped abruptly, halfway into the weaving and sewing. Dust covered the surface of the glass cabinets that held samples of some paintings and you had the urge to swipe your hand to remove it. If not for the six Talon guards. When you crept in, you threw your daggers at the nearest two, slid your Shockblasters out from your other strap and shot the rest of the four. Reyes helped you this time by finishing the rest off.

"Your shotguns need some sort of silencer on them. Now, the rest would have heard the noise," you sighed, retrieving your bloody daggers. Reyes shrugged, "you forget I'm not the sneaky type."

The gift shop had the remaining Talon operatives. Many of them screamed out Chinese that you barely paid attention to as you sent them to the afterlife. You had a struggle with the third, who avoided your shots like some kungfu master. Well, this guy is in Talon for a reason. This guy dodged all your shots, managed to weave past them and send you a punch to the stomach. You nearly lost hold on your blasters as you lurched forward in pain. Reyes was about to step in before you rolled away in between the guy's legs, push yourself up and then send your combat boot flying in the direction of his nuts. Reyes froze in his position.

You shot the fourth and the fifth with no hesitation but you pushed the butt of your gun into the forehead of the last. Reyes had wanted one alive for interrogation.

What you did not expect was the man to speak. "你是个叛徒!" he hissed in your face. What the fuck? Reyes eyed you for translation. You stumbled, a little confused and terrified by his words. "What did he say," Reyes pressed. You looked up at your boss with scared eyes, "he said...he said I'm a traitor." Reyes' eyes widened, a blank look passing over his face. Suddenly, your gun tilted forward and you jerked from the surprise.

The Chinese Talon operative sank to the floor, mouth foaming and eyes cloudy. Reyes roared with fury, checking the heartbeat for any sign that he was still alive and could be saved. You stared in horror at the suicide. "He had a pill in his mouth," Reyes snarled. "So they have some information they can't share with us," you muttered. Reyes decided to ignore the fact that the now dead man had just branded you a traitor, he stood up and kicked the body in impatience. "Get your things, we're done. Mission accomplished," his tone softened. You beamed at the fact that you were _done_. 

You grabbed your knives, wiped them clean and reloaded your blasters. Then you ran inside the stale deserted gift shop, grabbed a pure silk blanket that was hanging on one of the racks and ran back out to meet Reyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, no, I am not from China. But, I did go to Shanghai and other cities in China for an immersion trip. This silkworm farm was my favourite part, they're unbelievably smooth, soft and cute!!


	11. Flashback III

"You are not going and that is final!" you heard Jack's papa yell at him.

You had no right to interfere in such an issue. You weren't part of his family - merely an outsider, a freeloader, a broken child from a broken family taken in out of pity. You sat on old slightly rotting wooden stairs up to the second floor of the house, watching Jack argue with his mama and papa.

"I get _paid_ for participating, it'd be a real help for all of us," Jack reasoned. His papa only got more furious, with a little hint of sadness in the old man's eyes. He sat on the leather armchair, sighing, "we don't need the money, Jack boy. We just want you here. It's dangerous." His mama nodded vigorously, moving forward to grab her son's rough calloused hands, "there's no telling if you'll survive it. I won't let my boy go." Jack shook his mother's hands off, the action making your heart shudder with slight anger. "Give it a thought," Jack said again before he headed for his room.

When he passed by you on the stairs, you gave him a slight glare. He stilled for a moment, seemingly shocked by your expression. He continued to climb up to his room. You stood up, took a look at Jack's mama and papa, who regarded you with pleading eyes, before heading up to speak with your best friend.

Jack almost slammed the door in your face, before holding it open for you to come in. You stepped in to his room, and stood by the door while the farm boy jumped onto his bed and landed on his stomach. You folded your arms, "I don't think you should go either."

He sat up immediately, face distorted and marred with anger, "did my parents put you up to this?" he spat. You were taken aback, "no! I personally think you shouldn't..."

"Why?"

"They want you here with them," you paused to let the words sink in. Jack's face immediately slacked in guilt. "They're worried that you won't survive the procedure, especially since it's drugs they're inserting into you. They only need their son by their side.Your safety is their utmost concern, not money." Jack was looking out his window now, eyes lost in the blue skies. "Y'know, maybe you should appreciate their concern and love for you more," you unintentionally said harshly. Jack turned his head back to you, a solemn guilty look on his face, "Cereza, I'm sorry."

You waved it off, "just give it a thought." And then you left, closing the blue door behind you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one hm


	12. Two Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow some quality times with the boss. Not very well written so I'm gonna give it a look over numerous times, probably update it when I can.
> 
> Tumblr: heartenseele  
> If you guys got any questions or requests, pls feel free to ask!

The flight back to Headquarters was another two days away.

When you returned that evening to your temporary home with Reyes, you waited for him to speak about what the Talon operative had called you. You were fearful of Reyes kicking you out of Overwatch because of this, but you swore deep in your heart that you had no fucking _idea_ what the Talon guy was talking about. You were afraid to lose your home in Overwatch. Scared to lose your friends. Terrified of having to start _another_ life somewhere else.

Oh, but you were sick of being scared. Years of living with Jack then moving into Overwatch and meeting new people had made your mind and soul go soft. Sometimes you missed the way you bottled up your emotions, buried yourself under the ground and became a living robot to survive. You hated the feeling of fear and helplessness. You wished you could seal your humanity away again.

You left Reyes in the living room, lying on the off-white sofa while staring into the ceiling. A mixture of emotions crossed his face at any second and you gave up trying to read him. You were in the kitchen, grabbing cute matching mugs from the cupboard to fill up with drinks for the both of you. Tea for him and matcha latte for you.

Your hands were shaking as you tore the packet apart, pouring a mixture of green and white powder into your cup before adding hot water. When you were done with yours, you pushed the cup to the side, about to reach up for the cupboard again for the tea sachet. You saw Reyes's brown hand reach up for you instead, pulling out the yellow one for you. You were suddenly aware of his presence behind you, how your back was against his stomach, how the warmth seeped into you and how he smelt quite...homely.

"What happened?" he asked softly and you figured he was asking about your obvious shaking hands, holding the cup. You let go immediately, bringing them to your sides and then regretting the action because you could feel the fabric of his pants. So you rested your hands on the marble counter. "The Talon operative-"

"We'll figure it out," he cut you off. You turned around to face him, "so I'm not fired?"

He stared quizzically at you, "fired?"

"I don't know, I thought I would be because you'd think I was an ex-Talon operative or something," you blurted out.

Reyes shook his head, "we need to report this but...I don't think you'll be in any trouble. You just proved yourself today," he paused to look at you in the eyes, "well done." You beamed at his words, mouth curling into a smile and suddenly, the fear and paranoia in your heart gone. He stepped to the side to make his own tea and you grabbed your own mug, sipping at the matcha latte. Later, the both of you settled on the couch, watching Chinese programs. Luckily, there were subtitles to help Reyes.

You remembered dozing off, and Reyes' hands on the side of your head. " _Buenas noches, querida_ ," you briefly heard him say before feeling him pick you up, and settle you down on something soft. Then you properly fell asleep, this time your dreams, or nightmares, were plagued with screams, blood and briefly, your father.

* * *

The next day the both of you headed out from morning til night, sightseeing and being actual tourists and more than just Overwatch agents. You admitted that you were thankful you became an actual Overwatch agent, or you'd still be sitting in Reyes' office doing his goddamn paperwork instead of observing China's rich culture. You liked the idea that you could visit so many other countries while doing your job too. It was a fantastic add-on and you wouldn't pass it on ever. You wondered where you would be sent to next.

You and Reyes had your fair share of troubles too. A local tried to pickpocket Reyes, only to find a backup pistol stuffed inside the pocket at the back of his pants. Another invited the both of you to try some Chinese tea, then tried to con you two into buying it.

Breakfast was Dim Sum. Lunch was Dim Sum. Dinner was almost about to be Dim Sum again before Reyes threatened to kill you if you made him eat Dim Sum again. "What's wrong with Dim Sum?" you asked cheekily. He glared back at you, "we've been eating the same thing over and over again. And I don't like it." On the other hand, you missed it.

When your mother was in a good mood, she would hand-made your favourite Lotus Pau, at least six of them and all was yours to eat. She would only take a bite before leaving the rest to you. Other days, she would bring back Lor Mai Kai, steamed glutinous rice with meat. Flavourful and delicious. Now that you thought about it, your mother wasn't so harsh and broken until your father fucked up that one May.

"You can pick our dinner then," you offered with a smile. Reyes's face slacked in relief. You skipped past him to the pond in Yu Garden, awestruck by the beauty. There was a willow tree planted near the pond and it was your favourite. Something about the strings of leaves surrounding you when you stood in the middle of it made you smile in peace. You felt Reyes' eyes on you and you turned to look at him, his face poker but a spark in his eyes. Maybe all of you needed a break.

In the evening, you and him went to The Bund. The breeze blew your dyed brown hair all over your face and you struggled to keep it down with your hands. Reyes cackled at you as he directed your attention to the beanie on his head. He honestly didn't even need a beanie, his hair was short and can only move about 5cm from its original position. After five minutes of watching you struggle, Gabriel walked over, swiped his grey beanie off his head and pulled it over your head for you. You watched him adjust the hat, eyes focused on making it look good on you and your heart fluttered a little. When he was done, he caught your eyes, gave you a discreet smile before walking away. You followed him silently, head a little light.

Dinner was at a western restaurant near the waterside promenade and Gabriel never looked happier eating food he was used to. He let you pick the table since he picked the food, and you immediately opted for the outdoor seating. A circular brown table decorated with a simple rose in a small white vase with matching wooden chairs. The view was amazing from your seat, overlooking the river that was surrounded by multi-coloured tall buildings. With the dark sky in the background, everything looked more beautiful.

"Great choice," Gabriel commented, settling into his seat opposite you, placing the receipt down onto the table. You nodded absentmindedly, your hand supporting your chin as you stared at the glowing buildings. You felt his gaze on you, but you let it be.

* * *

He wished he could have handled it better. Be a little more gentle. More understanding.

She was fearless, determined and powerful when she jumped from the building onto the lone Talon guard. Her dagger gleamed before it struck down hard into the brains of the guy. Her eyes were strong, unwavering. Until her mind clicked. 

When her grasp on the dagger slacked and she fell backwards, Gabriel ran over to her immediately. It wasn't the first time he'd seen recruits go into shock from their first kill. There was a reason why the UN sent him along with her as usual, a reason why he prayed that would only be one human guard at the entrance so that she wouldn't panic and fuck up. He held her, hands on her shoulders, " _Está bien_ ,  _está bien_..." he cooed at her. Her eyes were unfocused, darting around wildly between her hands and the dead dude beside me. " _Querida_ , snap out of it," he said, feeling her cold shaking hands gripping my arms to steady herself. She resembled an frightened rabbit now, a small vulnerable creature about to get wolfed down by the predator. "Cereza, wake up," he half-pleaded, getting a little worried about the rest of the guards inside, "Cereza,  _querida_."

Gabriel wished he didn't have to be so harsh to her. But it seemed to do the trick, as if a scolding was what she needed. He looked at her, and her eyes on him. She looked like she was struggling to breathe. He held her gaze until she weakly whispered, "let's go." Gabriel believed her.

She handled everything well afterwards. As if she never got into shock just a moment ago. Her kills were fast and clean. Gabriel liked it, the way she moved, darted and ducked. The flexibility of her wrist when she threw her daggers bulls-eye. The speed of her throws and shots. The way her black-brownish hair flew around her as she moved. The way the stupid Overwatch trench coat followed her every step. She was perfect.  

But every now and then he caught sight of how she was practically shaking all over and he saw her knees buckle once. She was just too busy to bother.

Her eyes, those blue orbs she probably got from her father, became dull and Gabriel knew she locked away her emotions. It was a natural procedure that he had seen too many times. All he had to do was touch her arm and she looked back at him, expression softening, eyes getting slightly more alive.

It was a rash decision when he decided to grab her hand to coax her into touching the silkworm. Gabriel felt her stiffen but didn't bother, moving her hand towards the small white creature. She jerked backwards about a centimetre away and he chuckled at her reaction. It was only when he spotted her ear reddening then he realised he was pretty close to her.

The last Talon guard, he concluded, was the asshole of the day. The fucker mumbled something in Chinese, which he had to press her for translation. Her blue eyes were wide, still and locked onto the Talon operative when he yelled at her. She was doing fine mentally until this asshole had to go say whatever he said.

"What did he say," Gabriel pressed. Her eyes shifted to him, terror in them and then she told him he called her a traitor. What the fuck?

Gabriel didn't even have time to react before said asshole committed suicide by chewing on the pill he had hidden in his dirty mouth. His heart nearly exploded, cursing Talon for the stupid cliffhanger and the scare they gave her. In the end, he gave up, told her to get her things and leave.

Gabriel watched her grab her daggers, clean them and reloaded her blasters. He watched her hold her hand up to ask him to wait before darting inside the shop and coming out with a silk blanket. He watched her finger the smooth fabric in delight, eyes sparkling.

Gabriel knew the fact that the Talon guy calling her a traitor was bugging her, but not to the extent where her hands were trembling. The idiot nearly broke the cups she handled. She became a bigger idiot when she thought she was gonna get fired for what the Talon operative said. What a fucking idiot.

Then she fell asleep on the sofa, and Gabriel let his hand caress her face. Her skin was unbelievably smooth. He mumbled a goodnight, lifted her up from the sofa and then placed her down in her bed. He had to resist giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

The next day she fed him goddamn Dim Sum again for both breakfast and lunch. Gabriel was going to lose his shit if he didn't eat something else besides Dim Sum. She offered to let him choose dinner and he sighed in relief. Thank god. He watched her skip pass him nearer to the pond and underneath the willow tree.

She was perfect, stunning, photogenic. A fucking model surrounded by the weird willow tree branches thing. Gabriel never felt more relaxed seeing  _her_ relaxed. She looked back at him, and he immediately threw on a poker face. Gabriel hoped he was spotted looking at her like a fucking idiot.

When her hair was being a tornado around her face at the waterside promenade, Gabriel figured he didn't need his beanie. He stuffed the grey woven hat onto her head, adjusting it and pushing in stray strands of hair in. She watched him with those blue orbs, and Gabriel couldn't tell what she was thinking. He just cracked a stupid half-smile before walking away.

She picked the outdoor seat at the restaurant with the view and the breeze. It was a great view no lie. The better view was her staring, wide eyed at the different multi-coloured buildings. She's at peace, and he liked it. She was perfect, her eyelashes fluttering up and down when she blinked. The ends of her hair tickling her face. The posture she was in. Her flawless skin. How she looked so good with _his_  beanie on. She was perfect.

God, _Gabriel_ was the fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of Gabriel's POV and with this chapter done, I bring you all bad news. 2017 is going to be the death of me because my final year of junior college is here and it's no secret the major exam at the end of the year is what's going to choke, stress and kill me and the rest of the cohort in my country. Updates are going to be slow, but I assure you I'm not gonna completely disappear. Have a good year everyone!


	13. Souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even manage to survive past the first week of school pls kill me already. Also, today's chemistry test wrecked my entire cohort and my parents are bugging me about it. But anyways, here's a small chapter!

You didn't regret taking the silk blanket back with you. After using a blow-dryer to blow away the disgusting dust that had settled on it and then leaving it out in the sun for a while, it was decent to let it drape over you as you napped in the plane back to Switzerland.

When the plane touched down in Overwatch's runway, it was then you woke from your nap, the blanket sliding off you onto the floor. Gabriel reached over to pick if off the floor for you, and you groggily took it from his hands.  
  
Only about halfway down the metal stairs then you realised Jack was waiting at the bottom for you. Now slightly more awake, you greeted him with a wave.  
  
"How's it? You okay? Did Gabe treat you too harshly?" the blonde man blurted out. You laughed, smacking your friend on the arm and shaking your head. "Gabriel was fine. I'm okay, the mission went well. He was with me," you assured. Jack's jaw dropped a little and you got a little confused.  
  
Gabriel walked over, his bag slung over his shoulder, eyes a little darker than normal, "what's going on?" You placed your own duffel bag down, now a little heavier from the silk blanket and other souvenirs, "he thought you were treating me badly." Gabriel scoffed, "as if I could. Jack here, would haunt me for the rest of my life if I did."  
  
"That right." Gabriel rolled his eyes and then walked away, his left hand stuck in the pocket of his pants. You watched him walk off before turning back to face Jack. You punched him in the arm, "I've got stuff to share. Let's sit down somewhere," you said excitedly.

After you threw your duffel bag in the room, you and Jack headed to the cafeteria for drinks and seating. "I touched a silkworm!" you exclaimed, giving Jack a scare, "it was so soft and smooth, it's unbelievable. I wish you were there to touch it." Jack threw a disgusted look at you and you rolled your eyes. You rambled on to your friend about how you beat up Talon guards, skipping the part where you broke down, how you kicked ass and repeated the part about the silkworms. You told him how the Dim Sum was wonderful but Gabriel hated it. You told him about the Yu Garden and how you loved that one willow tree by the pond. You told him about The Bund and how the breeze was cooling. How the buildings lighted up against the night sky.

"I should pray I get sent to China," Jack concluded after your rambling session. You sighed, daydreaming, "I want to go to Europe next, or maybe Japan."

You were snapped out of your thoughts with a pile of papers smacked down onto the table. You jolted, before looking up to see Gabriel staring, no glaring, at you. What? "Holiday over, you need to write a report on the mission. Here's a sample since you've never done one before," he said, pointing to the stack of papers. You completely forgot about your part-time office girl job. You sighed in defeat already, grabbing the papers and straightening them out. Gabriel left without another word.

"He's pissy today."

"Bah," you waved it off, "menopause or something."

Jack stared at you, "that's...for women."

You grinned.

* * *

When you pushed open the door to your workplace, Gabriel was already in his seat dozing off. You were a little puzzled because you thought he slept pretty well the past few days with the extra nap on the plane back here.

You settled into your seat as quietly as you could, and began reading through the sample report you were given. The top right hand corner read GABRIEL REYES.

_The mission was a success. Five unfortunate casualties. Tris Lee's head was blown off by the bullets, Park Seungbom is missing with only his bracelet left, Lector Smith perished in the collapse of a five-story building, and both Rico Teo and Afiqah passed away from excessive blood loss in the medical tent._

_The Omnics were all wiped out. There were traces of humans in the area when we came in but could not identify further. There was also the faint smell of chemicals, a strange thing considering we were among deserted office buildings. Jack Morrison has confirmed my observations._

_We have made another step closer to ending the Omnic War._

_-END-_

You put the white stack down, eyes shifting over to Gabriel who was still calmly dozing off, mouth ajar. You wondered if he was close to the five agents who died. You were also a little horrified he picked this one to let you read through as a sample. 

You pressed the black button on your laptop, turning it on. The screen flashed with the Overwatch logo before the home screen. 

You began to set the format, clicking the tiny boxes for font size and line spacing when you heard the chair creak and you looked up to see Gabriel crack open his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before scanning the room. His eyes settled on you and he straightened in his chair. You spoke first? "I hope I didn't wake you." Gabriel shook his head, while stretching his back.

"How's the sample?" You looked down to the stack, unsure of what to say. "It's pretty sad," you ended up saying. Gabriel looked back at you with a blank look before stretching out his hand for the papers. You got top lazy to move so you stretched over to pass it to him, your arm straining.

It didn't take long for Gabriel to figure out what you were talking about. He put the papers down, stared at you with his mouth ajar. He closed it then looked away to the shelves beside his desk, "you weren't supposed to read this."

Silence filled the small office before you took the risk of asking a question on it, "were you...were you close to them? The five of them?"

Gabriel nodded, his face poker and somewhat unfeeling. Perhaps you made a mistake. You cleared your throat, "I suppose I have to write everything down."

"I'll handle the part where...and the last one," he waved his hand in the air, trying to tell you what he meant, "you get the rest written down."

"Alright, boss."

* * *

That night, you dreamt of your mother. A seemingly younger, black-haired beauty. You didn't remember her ever looking like that when you were still back at that hellhole.

Your father appeared in your dreams too, it seemed like he could never leave you alone even after all those years.

The three of you were in that house, which seemed strangely in a better state - brighter, cleaner.

Happier.

Your father was yelling, as he always did. He looked so much different though, when you really looked at him properly. His eyes less tired, face lesser angry lines, skin brighter and smoother. What was going on?

Your mother was sitting down on the couch, watching her husband with uncaring brown orbs, indifferent posture and sighing.

“When will you stop?” you heard your father ask desperately. Your mother shrugged in reply, not even willing to listen. Was this a memory?

You woke up then, kicked out of the bed again by Gabriel. You almost stuck another dagger in his throat.

But before your dream vanished in the swirls of reality, you didn’t miss the matte black rifle leaning against the wall near the television.

* * *

 “What did the UN say?” you hurriedly asked Gabriel the minute you saw him strolling back to the office. You were coming from the cafeteria with a cup of tea in hand and almost dropped the whole thing when you noticed your boss. Gabriel looked deep in thought, and a little hesitant to speak. “Gabriel, what did they _say_?” you asked again, raising your voice a little because you were getting impatient.

He stopped walking and you almost crashed into him. “They,” he paused again. You were about to rip his throat if he didn’t say anything soon. 

“They didn’t say anything,” Gabriel sighed. What? Gabriel started to walk again, and you followed after him, your black heels clicking against the floor. “I don’t understand, how could they not?”.

Gabriel held the door open to you and you walked in, settling your cup of tea on the desk before turning back round for an answer. Gabriel closed the door behind him, turned and rested against it, “they read our reports. They recognised you as an official Overwatch agent, and asked me to send you their congratulations. That’s it.”

That’s it? What about her being a so-called traitor of Talon? The UN would never overlook something as serious as this.

“You didn’t even include it in the report, _did_ you Gabriel?,” you said, your tone vicious and accusatory. Gabriel didn’t react, “I did.”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t lie. Not when it comes to you and your safety. I’m afraid Talon might be on to you for some reason unknown to us.”

So what now? Were you safe? Was Talon going to come after you? Were you even in Talon? How were you related with that terrorist organisation?

“Querida, relax...” Gabriel muttered as he stepped closer to you, rubbing your arm. You didn’t notice how tense you were until his fingers were on your skin. “You’re safe, I’ll make sure of it.”

Could he really?

* * *

“What happened to that confidence?” Jack laughed as he gave you another punch to the stomach. You lurched forward in pain and wobbled backwards, trying to regain balance as well as your fucking mind. Your father was clawing at your mind again, his fists ready to strike, legs ready to kick.

“Shut...the fuck up,” you hissed breathlessly. You were speaking partly to Jack and partly to the mental image of your father in your head. You were tempted to whack your head against the walls of the gymnasium to somehow kill the image of your father.

He always had to hinder you. Always had to make you weaker. Always had to drag you down.

You let out a frustrated yell and saw Jack alerted for a moment before he straightened. You ran at him, feigned a punch to the left then hit him in the right. When he fell for it, you grabbed his arm and slammed your friend to the ground.

Jack Morrison had experience though, and lots more training than you. He grabbed your arm the next moment and flipped the both of you the other way. Your head hit the training mat hard and your vision swirled a little. Jack looked down at you from his position, mumbling an apology. You decided you would end the sparring session right then, you had enough. Six rounds with this blonde overpowering douche bag was enough.

“I hate you,” you joked, glaring at him.

“Bah,” Jack caught it. He straightened up, now no longer looming over you on the mat and you sat up as well. “You’re better, I must admit.”

You lighted up, “really?”.

“You still get a little hazy the minute I get a blow on you. But not as much as the first time. Good job,” Jack praised you. You beamed at his words.

It had been a week since you and Gabriel came back from the mission in Shanghai, and you were already immersed back into the office routine. Gabriel got much busier, and much more upset every time he returned from the meetings. You didn’t dare ask him anything.

“Usual procedure,” Angela droned out. You laid back on the cold green padded lounge chair-like thing. You watched Angela settle into her automatic doctor mode, taking your blood pressure, monitoring your heart rate, sending you into that noisy machine for an MRI scan.

“How’s things though?” Angela asked, scribbling illegible words on a messy, broken notepad. Was this a counselling session now? You stared at the ceiling. You’ve stared at too much ceilings for your own good nowadays.

“Uh, besides the scary missions, I’m fine I guess?” you offered.

Angela laughed softly, “you’ve only had _one_.”

“Hush, _docteur_ ,” you tried some French. Angela shot you a slightly disgusted look, "Amelie would have cried at your pronunciation." Laughter bubbled from you, and Angela chuckled along. She put down her notepad onto the metal tray filled with scary metal instruments that you would all call a scalpel. She nodded at you, a signal that you were done with the checkup. You sat up, stretching your back muscles as you went along. Angela concluded that your health and body was fine, except for the few bruises you got from sparring with Jack earlier.

"Be safe, Cereza," Angela said before she closed the door on you.

What?


	14. Flashback IV

Jack didn't listen.

You knew deep down in your heart he would never have stayed. You saw him sit cross-legged on his bed for an hour once, staring outside the window at the skies, possibly wondering about his future if he accepted going with the SEP program. After you spoke with him briefly about it in his room, he seemed to be more reserved, keeping quiet more than ever, barely speaking to you even at the dinner table. Farm chores were more monotonous and boring now that he just stood and watched you go about it. He would crack lame jokes and puns while you were always milking the cow but now all he did was wait for you to finish before grabbing the bucket and dragging it back to the house.

It was a day after your birthday, on the 17th, that he left. He was cruel. Packed his bags, gave his mama and papa a last hug and then drove off with the family truck. He mentioned something about getting it sent back and that we had nothing to worry about. Jack's parents probably figured that he would eventually leave but you didn't. You didn't know. You didn't expect him to actually still go ahead with the plan after what you said to him. After how you tried to bring in the fact that he had parents that cared about him while you didn't.

You had frozen when you reached the bottom of the stairs, your hand on the banister and the other dangling by your side. You had just woken up half an hour ago, lazed around in your bed until you heard Jack's mama call for you.

"Jack, where are you going?" you asked him, your voice trembling slightly. The thought of someone, who became a constant in your life, leaving you alone again scared you to no ends. Was this going to change anything? What would happen now? Oh god, what if Jack's parents decided to throw you out just because Jack wasn't going to be here anymore?

"I'm leaving for the SEP," he said simply. You glanced over at his parents, their faces emotionless but their eyes sad and reluctant.

You watched him, with your breath held, as he walked out the doors. Before his parents could even move to grab you, you ran out to him. Why were you more agitated by this than his own actual parents? Have they resigned? Jack was their son!

"You're not going!" you yelled your friend, your best friend, the closest thing you could ever have to a sibling. Jack looked a little torn inside as he turned back to face you. "I want to do this. The world needs me."

"The world?" you scoffed, "your _parents_ need you!"

"They know and they understand what I want."

You didn't realise you were on the verge of crying until you choked out your next sentence, "please don't leave me alone." After your sentence, you swore you saw Jack's resolve crumble, he reached out to ruffle your hair before pulling you into a hug. Your hands wrapped around his waist as you sobbed like a stupid fucking baby into his shoulder, wetting his shirt. "Oh, Cereza. You didn't have to use my parents as an excuse to get me to stay," he joked. You managed a chuckle, burying your face in his shirt.

Time didn't stop of course. Jack had to pry you off himself. He grabbed you by the shoulders and stared at you with his beautiful blue eyes, "I'll come back for you."

"You will?"

"Sure I will."

You nodded, now embarrassed at the fact that you were bawling like a five year old kid in front of him. You wiped your tears away and nodded. Jack picked up his bags and began to toss them into the truck. You raised your hands to your mouth, "I hate you!"

Jack turned around, a large grin on his face, "bah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: heartenseele  
> If you guys got any questions or requests, pls feel free to ask!


	15. Answers

You were given a long break after your first mission, around three months before Gabriel would gather everyone for a new task.

You spent your mornings with an early run around the Overwatch Headquarters, bumping into Jack sometimes. Then you'd grab breakfast with him or someone else before heading back into the office for more paperwork.

You had eggs and toast with Amelie, while she complained about how her husband couldn't throw his dirty clothes into the laundry basket properly, how he always ate his meals while walking round the apartment and dropping crumbs everywhere, how she loved him to death despite his shortcomings.

You had buttermilk pancakes with Lena. You listened more than you spoke during the meal, Lena rattling on about her plane that she adored, something about Winston and his peanut butter jars. 

You had the classic american breakfast with Jack, and the both of you found yourself silent, thinking about the past and reminiscing the fun you two had doing farm chores.

You brought Gabriel for Dim Sum again, at a Chinese restuarant in Switzerland's Chinatown. He nearly killed you outside the door of the restuarant. But you recommended him Fan Choy, and sighed in relief when he actually liked it. You made a mental note to try and attempt to cook it.

He brought up how you were such a timid young girl when you first came in, how you were so insecure and fearful, how you stuck to Jack 24/7 that everyone thought you were his girlfriend. You actually threw the metal knife at him, purposely missing him by an inch and scaring the rest of the patrons. You nearly got kicked out with Chinese curses hurling at you.

Angela brought you her favourite Swiss chocolates every now and then. You tried to describe your own favourite one to her, a chocolate ball filled with some filling that made you want to cry from the happiness. You didn't take note of the name of the chocolate and now you couldn't even find it anywhere anymore. Angela gave her condolences.

Jesse spent hours with you under his favourite tree in Overwatch's own rooftop park. This was where he told you his adventures in Deadlock, how he was ruthless and merciless, how he was so deadly with his Peacekeeper. Halfway through though, the both of you would have fallen asleep, side by side each other with the trees shading the both of you from the sun's hot rays.

Occassionally, Gerard would grab coffee with you at the vending machines, whispering to you about what should be done with the video he filmed from your graduation party the other time. He already sent it to Jesse, who apparantly gave zero fucks about it. You were a little disappointed.

You started to dream more about your old family though. Each time, you stepped into the house like a cat, ginger and silent. Mostly afraid. Then you realised the people in your dream couldn't even see you. So you hovered around your parents, listening in their conversations.

What puzzled you most was the timelime. What period was this in? How old were you when all this happened?

Because it seemed as if your _mother_ was at fault for tearing the family apart at this point, with your father trying desperately to get her to stop doing...something.

Their conversations didn't reveal much, and you couldn't go round snooping in the rooms and computers because your hands would just ghost past all of it.

You looked for the rifle too, the jet black gun that you saw the other time leaning against the wall. That struck out to you the most, because who the fuck in the house did it belong to? Why was there even a need for such a heavy duty gun?

You feared the truth will change everything.

So you didn't mention anything to Gabriel, nothing to Jack and most all of, you lied to Angela. The doctor was someone to be cautious of. You knew nothing of modern medicine and were scared that those machines could pick up anything that you wanted to hide.

You wanted to figure it out on your own. So you asked Jack what happened with your parents.

He was in the cafeteria, a hand holding a cup of juice while the other one was lying on the table. You sat down in front of him and greeted him with a smile. He smiled back.

"What happened to my parents?" you went straight to the point. Jack's smile dissolved immediately. "Why do you want to know?" he asked, tone full of caution.

"I'm an adult and an Overwatch agent, I can handle this."

"Cereza..."

"Jack, come on," you sighed, "how long did you think you could let me run around ignorant?"

Jack put his drink down slowly, stalling time. "They're alive, that's one thing. And...they're still in the same place, I've been checking."

In the same shithole? _Oh god_. You were reconsidering your plan to go back and snoop around now. If they had moved into another house or something, you would have gone.

"Okay, thanks, Jack," you said absentmindedly, leaving for your apartment. You were almost at the doors to the dorms when Jack caught up with you, pulling you back by the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he questioned. You moved away from his tight grip, "it's not your business."

Jack's face flashed briefly with hurt but your eyes caught it, and you regretted your choice of words. "You're _not_ going," he barked at you. You gawked at him, "you have no right to order me."

"I can get Gabriel to disapprove of your leave."

You stared in horror at your best friend, your brother, "you wouldn't dare."

"There's no need to go back. Why go back to the past?"

"I just want to see." More like you wanted to figure out what the hell your father wanted your mother to stop doing, and find that stupid rifle if it was still there.

Jack ran a hand through his hair agitatedly, completely annoyed by the fact that he saved you from that hellhole yet you wanted to go. "I can't stop you, can I?"

"You can't."

"At least let me go with you."

"...Gabriel mentioned you have a mission in three days," you had to hide your smirk.

Jack groaned, "take someone at least."

"I'll see," then you left.

* * *

"Where will you be going?" Gabriel asked you. He was leaning heavily against his chair and you noticed the dark circles under his eyes and how tired and dead he looked inside. You wished he could take some leave to get himself back up to shape.

"Somewhere," you said simply. You didn't really want to tell him, especially since he didn't even read the file on you.

Gabriel watched you for any reaction, any lies, any hint of you hiding something. You shifted somewhat uncomfortably in your seat opposite him. Finally, he sighed, "Jack told me."

Anger flared in you, and you struggled to reign it in. Gabriel immediately raised his hands in caution, "I'm _not_ asking you not to go."

" _But_?" you snapped.

"You'll let me come with you, or someone else. Whoever you prefer," Gabriel said slowly. You sighed heavily. This was your family business, something private to you and you only. Why did everyone want to interfere? 

"I just want you to be safe,  _querida_ ," Gabriel continued, staring at you in the eyes to prove his point. You looked away, a little awkward from such prolonged eye contact.

"Jack's not available, is he?" you clarified.

Gabriel's face flashed with slight hurt for a moment and you frowned. He covered it up with a shake of his head, "he's on a mission."

"I guess you can follow me then."

"Do you want me to?"

You were stunned, "what do you mean?"

Gabriel stuttered, "well...do you  _want_ me to? You sound-"

"No, I didn't mean anything... It's okay," you laughed. Gabriel let out a sigh, "leave approved. We'll set off tomorrow. I'll get the rest settled." You bowed in genuine gratitude and thanked your boss, leaving him a little stunned by your actions.

Your plan of going in alone hadn't changed, you just needed Gabriel to stand aside when you actually meet your parents again after such a long time. You feared that Jack would bug Gabriel about your safety and whatnot. You wished Jack could follow you honestly, since he was the closest to you in Overwatch and that he practically played a part in your growing up years. Gabriel on the other hand, was more conscious of your views and opinions. He didn't even argue with you about going back home and compromised. You could tell he respected what you wanted to do.

Now the only problem was how to get him to stand aside and let you do your thing when shit goes down.


	16. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the end of this chapter, you'd probably figure out where I'm from.

You felt worse than when on your first mission in China. You practically vibrated with nervousness in your seat on the plane the whole journey. Gabriel looked like he didn't know whether to laugh at you or calm you down like the scared little puppy you are.

You'd honestly never thought you would go back. When Jack saved you, you had the idea that you had completely severed ties with your parents. You thought you'd never have to see them again.

But every time you looked into the mirror, you saw your mother through the black hair you had, and your father through the blue eyes you had. You dyed your hair every three months, turning it into a rich brown but the black roots always popped up. Wearing contacts, you thought, would be a pain in the ass so you let your eyes be: crystal blue like the waters of Phuket.

You hated how you had your parents in you.

"Where did you say we're flying to again?" Gabriel asked, sipping some sort of wine that the storage had.

"Singapore."

The small island/country was sandwiched in between Malaysia and Indonesia, shielded from the tycoons and strong winds. The country was highly held for its education system, its extreme lack of corruption and therefore good governance. The one thing you disliked was the goddamn hot weather all year round and the stress you got from the education system.

From the little you knew about your parents, they both met in Singapore while on a work trip. They found each other and boom, dated. Married. Had you. Then fucked up. Shit went down.

Gabriel nodded at your answer, before leaning back against the leather seat, eyes glued to the windows and staring out into the skies filled with fluffy white clouds.

You had another four hours to go and you spent your time watching the movies the plane offered, curled up in the silk blanket that you brought along with you. It now replaced the blanket provided by Overwatch, a token and memory of your first mission. Since it was soft and smooth like hell, you loved it even more. 

"Jesus Christ," you mumbled to yourself again, feeling the fear flutter in your chest again.

* * *

You and Gabriel landed in Terminal 3, the one built ages ago compared to the rest of the terminals. You only ever visited this terminal once, remembering the metal slides that stretched down around two to three floors, the restaurant that sold pretty good Pho, the numerous shops that repeated itself all over Singapore.

You and Gabriel made it through smoothly until the declaration of goods at the arrival gate.The flash of the Overwatch ID didn't even let you both pass through without declaring the weapons you two had in your luggage. You missed China's lax in security.

As the taxi drove towards your accommodations, Gabriel seemed impressed by the state of the small city. Rain trees and bougainvilleas lined the side of the roads, and the amount of greenery everywhere just made your eyes hurt.

When the taxi drove through Raffles Place, you and Gabriel both eyed the tall office buildings before the river came into view, surrounded by waterside restaurants and the Singapore's trademark Merlion statue. Gabriel frowned in confusion at the half lion-half fish creature.

You were lodging at the Marina Bay Sands Hotel that overlooked the river on one side, and the Gardens by the Bay on the other. You actually asked for a less showy hotel but Gabriel insisted on good accommodations. You didn't expect MBS.

You thanked the lords that two single beds were provided if not you would have opted for the floor. Sleeping with Gabriel on the same bed would be so awkward you swore you could probably never look him in the eyes again afterwards.

Three days and two nights. You had that amount of time to gather what little courage you had to go find your parents.

"What's the plan?" Gabriel asked as he swung his bag like a catapult onto the bed nearest the balcony. You frowned in disappointment, you wanted the view of the Gardens. Oh well.

You placed your own bag on the floor beside your bed, "the house is in a neighbourhood called Bishan. We can take the train there by the uh..." you paused to try and recall the name of the train line. You ended up searching for the map on Google, having completely forgotten everything about Singapore's train system.

"The Circle Line. There're many ways to go but we'll figure it out tomorrow," you said, saving the picture of the map as reference. Gabriel waved his hands in the air, "you lead the way. I lost you at the second word."

* * *

You didn't know how you truly felt about being back here in Singapore. A lot had changed, but you still managed to recognise areas. 

You managed to bring Gabriel to a hawker centre so that he could try the local food for dinner. You ended with a bowl of fishball noodles and Gabriel, a plate of Hokkien Mee.

He didn't say whether he liked it or not. Neither could you tell from his face.

Doubts were beginning to surface. Maybe he didn't like it at all but didn't want to say. Maybe you should stop letting him try the local food. Maybe you should just let him pick.

But when you watched him finish the whole plate, wipe his mouth and then give you a smile, all your worries disappeared in an instant.

After that, he requested to go see the, you quoted, the 'lionfish thing'. You burst into laughter, hitting him in the shoulder halfway, "it's called a Merlion." He shrugged his shoulders, "you know what I meant."

You didn't even realise he brought a camera along in the black bag he slung over his shoulders. You watched as he eyed the statue up and down before taking a shot of it. "Why is it vomiting water?" he asked. You honestly didn't know.

The weather wasn't too hot, thank god. The heat would only come during April and then stretch out til July or so. But you still saw beads of sweat appear on Gabriel's head. He was wearing a hoodie for fuck's sake. Nobody in Singapore wore a hoodie that thick.

By 10pm, the both of you were back at MBS. Lazing on the bed, watching and stoning at the television programs. Gabriel went to shower first and you nearly choked on your saliva when he came out with a towel wrapped around his lower half. Did this man have any consideration towards you? Maybe  _you_ should come out with a towel wrapped around your waist and nothing else as well. 

You had to hide your burning face as you scrambled for your pajamas then rush into the pretty large bathroom.

You heard him rumble softly with laughter before you closed the door.

* * *

You took the Circle line to Dhoby Ghaut before switching to the red one, the name you didn't bother to remember. Six stations away, you and Gabriel arrived at Bishan.

Your legs wobbled as you stepped out of the train. Gabriel noticed, he always did. He grabbed your hand and you steadied yourself, ignoring the stares of the locals.

Even after you regained your composure, he held your hand as you led him to the bus interchange. By then, you shyly tried to get your hand out of his hold. He seemed to suddenly remember that he was holding your hand still, and promptly let go.

Your house was only a bus stop away and so in less than fifteen minutes you were already at the void deck of the building.

"Okay, you stay here and if anything happens...I'll call you," you told the Hispanic man. Gabriel frowned at your orders, "I can wait outside."

"No, just stay down here. I don't want them to, um, see you."

"Why not?"

" _In case_ ," you paused, "I don't know! Just listen to me okay?"

Fortunately, Gabriel nodded, settling himself down on the stone seats at the void deck that were probably years old. You stared at him for a moment, in his brown eyes that reminded you of nothing but chocolate, and then you steeled yourself.

_It's okay. It's okay._

Then you buried yourself, hopefully, for the last time.

* * *

Your hands were shaking so badly, your knocks weren't even audible. You ended knocking six times before it sounded decent to you.

And then when the door opened, you didn't expect your father to open it. In a clean black suit. Your jaw dropped at the sight.

He looked as old as he should be, grey hairs sprouting in patches all over his head. His skin was wrinklier than the last time you saw him. But the most surprising thing was that he looked just...alot healthier and happier? 

Was your existence that much of a pain to him?

Your heart sank, maybe you should have just stayed away.

Your father frowned at you, "how may I help you?"

Your voice was stuck in your throat. You opened your mouth but no words came out. Maybe you should leave. You shouldn't have come. He looked so much better than when you were living here.

Your eyes met his blue ones, and that's when you knew he would recognise you.

"Cereza?" he gasped softly, looking you up and down. You swallowed, your arms hugging yourself, "hi."

Now he was gawking at you. Both of you were gaping at each other like goldfishes. The staring contest continued until his eyes caught the Overwatch logo on the jacket you were wearing.

He choked, and you frowned at his reaction. His face hardened, and you froze in your position. His face was exactly like how it was all those years ago when he was about to strike his fist down. Your hands were already numb.

Was this the time to call Gabriel? Your fingers brushed over the hotkey that would call for him.

"You need to leave," he said, his tone hurried and anxious. You blinked at him. Your father looked over his shoulder into the house before facing you, his expression worried, " _leave_! Go!"

"I-I don't-" you started.

"Get out of here bef-"

A figure appeared, hidden partly by your father. Eyes narrowed at you, mouth curling into a disgusting smile.

"Who do we have here?" she drawled.

Your body recovered itself already, immediately snarling, "mother."

Your father turned to face his wife, putting his hands on her shoulder and pushing her back into the house. You watched as your mother hissed and struggled. You didn't understand what the fuck was going on.

"Leave!" your father bellowed at you. Leave? Why?

Your mother was cackling now, laughing in short bursts like a maniac. "How's it like in Overwatch, dear?" she yelled at you as your father continued to push her back. Her voice was too sweet, too fake. It disgusted you to no ends.

"W-what?" you stuttered. Your father seemed to land a kick on her, as her figure completely disappeared behind the door. He took another look at you, a pained look on his face, "don't come back."

Then he slammed the door shut.

When you stepped out the lift on the first floor, Gabriel was already waiting. His eyes flickered up to scan your body, looking for any injuries. You shook your head and sighed. Then he grabbed you by the shoulders, slowly, and enveloped you in a warm comforting hug. Your hands stayed by your side for a moment, before they hesitatingly moved to hug him back.

The both of you stayed like this.

* * *

"What happened?" he finally brought it up. He hadn't asked about you since you came back down. It seemed as if he was afraid to.

You played with your chopsticks, "it was weird. He saw the Overwatch logo and told me to leave. He said it so urgently." You picked up a piece of ngoh hiang and put it your mouth. "Then my mother came out, and asked me how it was like in Overwatch."

Gabriel sighed, "this wasn't what I expected."

"Neither did I," you said softly as you chewed on the food. You came here to get answers, not more questions. Why was your father so worried about you turning up? Why did he push your mother away so viciously? Why did he ask you to leave like your life depended on it? Why did his eyes flash with panic when he caught sight of the Overwatch logo on your jacket?

_Oh god. What does she have to do with Overwatch?_

Your heart skipped a beat. Your mother had a history with Overwatch. But that was impossible. Overwatch wasn't even founded yet when you were born. Then maybe she got herself involved after it was founded? When you were gone? When you followed Jack into Overwatch?

Your father tried to protect you.

The realisation dawned on you and you let your chopsticks fall to the table. Gabriel tensed at your actions. You lost your appetite. Your parents were confusing the fuck out of you. Didn't your father hate you? Didn't he beat you up because he didn't want you? Why did your mother smile so slyly when she saw you just now? Who owned the rifle that you saw in your dream? What did your mother do?

"Cereza."

You looked up to meet Gabriel's brown eyes. He stared at you, waiting for you to speak. You sighed.

"I...haven't been quite truthful with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondered if you guys noticed that Cereza has been addressing our favourite edgelord as Gabriel since a few chapters back and not Reyes anymore.
> 
> Tumblr: heartenseele  
> If you guys got any questions or requests, pls feel free to ask!


	17. Flashback V

When Jack came back home for the first time, the change in his physical appearance shocked you, and his parents of course. Sure he was fit from the farm chores and whatnot, but holy hell now he was more buff. More muscles, more brawn, more power. What in the fuck did the SEP do to him? He looked like he could punch a building and topple it.

"Cereza," he called your name affectionately. How could you resist that? You practically pounced on him, squeezing him into a hug and making him choke. He hugged you back with the same intensity before giving kisses to his parents.

"Are you okay? What did they do to you?" his mama asked anxiously, scanning her son's body. You watched Jack shake his head, assure his mama that he was fine and then give her another hug. You moved to the side, giving the family space. After all these years, you still felt that you were merely a stranger in their family. An outsider. You wanted to let Jack spent time with his family first. His papa noticed you, and gave you a small smile in appreciation. Your heart warmed, and you smiled back.

When you followed Jack back up to his old room, it was then you noticed he was only carrying a small backpack with an orange and white circular logo imprinted at the side of one of the pockets. The realisation dawned on you. You halted in your steps. Jack noticed, and stopped to turn back to face you.

"You're not staying," you said, your heart sank.

"I'm not."

"Why?" you asked, "you've done the SEP already. You got paid. Why don't you stay?"

Jack scratched his head and ruffled his blond hair, "I'm... I'm starting an organisation."

You frowned heavily, "what?"

His face lit up and he stepped towards you, grabbing your shoulders excitedly, "I want you to come with me." Go with him? To _do_ what? To _be_ what? You were lost at his words. Couldn't you just settle down in one place and never move?

You were so afraid that this organisation would take Jack away from you. Your best friend. Your sort-of brother. You feared that things would change.

"What can I do there?" you asked cautiously. Jack beamed at the slight prospect of getting you to join. "well, we need help with administration since it's a new thing. You can dive into that sector since you aren't a trained soldier."

Soldier? What is this organisation doing?

"Jack, what is this organisation?" you pressed.

"Overwatch. We'll be dealing with the Omnic crisis and well, anything that needs our attention. We're working with the UN you see. I've got a good friend leading this with me."

A good friend. The words stung you. But of course Jack would make new friends through the damned SEP program. Who were you to stop him?

But if it was paperwork and being near your saviour, you wouldn't mind moving.

"If I don't like it, I can just quit right?" you joked. Jack laughed, grabbed you from the floor like a doll and gave you the biggest hug you ever got.

"This is gonna be great!" he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo yo okay Im trying to get some stuff sorted out in all the chapters so far. There might be alot of changes so you might have to reread everything BUT im not sure yet so I'll let you guys know when the edits are up. Have a good day/afternoon/night!!


	18. Ballerina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approaching 1500 reads oh my oh my. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Tumblr: heartenseele  
> If you guys got any questions or requests, pls feel free to ask!

You flinched as Gabriel slammed his fist down onto the table, making it rattle vigorously. His expression was absolutely vicious, ridden with pure anger. Your hands shook slightly from the fear of what he might do and say. Maybe you were really going to get fired now. You should have told him earlier. You shouldn't have hidden anything from him.

" _Why_ ," he took a deep breath as an attempt to calm himself down, "did you not tell me earlier?" There you go.

You heard the click of the door behind you. It opened and Jesse poked his head in, earning a yell from Gabriel. "Get the  _fuck_ out, cowboy," Gabriel hissed as a warning. Jesse shot you a worried look before he surrendered, closing the door softly behind you. You were left alone again in Gabriel's wrath. You wanted to hide behind your desk, instead of sitting in the black chair opposite him. Too exposed.

The people in the hallways could definitely hear Gabriel yelling his lungs out at you. But you deserved it you guess. Though the only reason you kept quiet was because you were afraid it would bring trouble to your friends. You didn't want to drag anyone down with your shitty family issues.

"I didn't want to burden anyone..." you mumbled, keeping your head down. You heard Gabriel sigh massively in defeat, "ever gave a thought to the amount of _fuckery_ that could have happened if your mother tried to do something?"

Your eyes shot up, "you don't have proof that my mother has  _anything_ to do with Overwatch." Why were you defending her? Or were you defending yourself? 

Gabriel glared at you, "in fact, I _do_." He reached for a clear file behind him on the shelf, grabbed it and threw it smack down onto the table right in front of you. Your mouth hung open as your mother's name popped up on the first sheet on paper.

_Rose Lee Xin Qi_

_Affliation: Talon_

_Call Name: Ballerina_

Your head spun. How did you not hear about this Ballerina if you had been in Overwatch since the beginning? You leaned heavily against the back of the chair as nausea started to build in you. Talon? Your _mother_ in Talon? Why? Since when? Were you born yet? Why did she have to be involved with a direct enemy of Overwatch?

Her sickening smile reappeared in your mind and you actually gagged. Gabriel moved from behind his desk, his anger suddenly dissipated, a hand on your back rubbing circles.

"I'm so sorry," you choked out, "I'm sorry, I should never have joined. I didn't know, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Gabriel hushed you, pulling you close so that you were engulfed in his embrace. You buried your face in the soft cloth of his greyish hoodie, crying and soaking his clothing with your tears. Gabriel hummed at you, stroking the back of your head and holding you tightly.

" _Está bien, querida._ I got you. It's okay," he murmured soothingly. You held on to him and cried harder than you ever did in your life. For the wrongdoings of your mother, for your father whom you never understood til now, for putting Overwatch in danger, for making Gabriel mad and worried. For everything.

Why couldn't you just do things right?

* * *

Gabriel had never been so fucking _mad_ at anyone. Not even Jack that little shithead.

His paperwork girl's parents had shit to do with Talon. Specifically her mother. _Talon_. How the fuck did it not cross her mind to tell him first? Of all fucking things.

And she'd been dreaming about it too? Some fucking black rifle in her living room for god knows what.

Gabriel thought she went back to that tiny island country to have some closure with her shitty ass parent duo, but no, she went there to do her own research. Gabriel suspected if he didn't even ask her about what happened, she would have stayed quiet. For fucks sake.

She said she didn't want to burden anyone. Gabriel didn't give no fucks about himself. He would only worry himself to death because her mother might come after her. He couldn't let that happen.

Gabriel practically banged open the door to the usual meeting room, earning a look from Jack. What-fucking-ever. He didn't have time to deal with being nice with the UN when they haven't been telling him shit he needed to know.

"I would like to report that," Gabriel began sarcastically as he slammed Cereza's file on the table, "Agent Cereza's mother is suspected to be involved with Talon, and _something_  tells me you fuckers might know about this."

Jack hissed his name, warning him about language. But Gabriel saw the slight panic in his friend's eyes as well.

Jack had to hold himself back for demanding answers as well. What did he mean Cereza's mother was involved in Talon? What was this shit? Why didn't she tell him anything? Is that why she left for Singapore to go see them?

"I would like answers too," Jack said firmly. Gabriel smirked at his friend. Backing him up finally.

There was a long silence in the room and Gabriel was about to yell again when one of the officials spoke up.

"We know."

* * *

Gabriel gave you another two days of leave for some time alone. You were grateful for it, because that's exactly what you needed.

You hid in your apartment for the two whole days, pretending you were someone else, not an Overwatch agent living in the Headquarters in Switzerland. That you had a normal life, great parents, good cash flowing in and a loving partner.

It worked, trying to distract yourself from the information you discovered about your mother and your family in general. But your mind always drifted back to the endless questions you had regarding them.

It was as if God heard your prayers, because Gabriel knocked on your door on the second day, willing to answer any questions you had about your mother. You can't believe Overwatch knows more about your mother than you do. The idea was ridiculous. Yeah sure, you wanted nothing to do with your parents anymore after you left with Jack but you thought you should have at least know the minimum about your parents.

Gabriel sat on the cream sofa that he previously slept on at the party, while you headed to the kitchen to grab two cans of apple cider because you figured you were gonna need some alcohol to wash everything down.

"Shoot," Gabriel assured you as he reached out to take one can of the drink from you. You tossed it to him, "everything about Ballerina."

"She's been in Talon even before Overwatch existed which made the whole lot of us surprised because we had no fucking clue Talon had existed for so long. Anyway, she's fast, graceful, a real sight on the battleground and deadly. She took out countless number of Overwatch men," Gabriel paused to take a gulp of the drink, "the scary thing is she handles all sorts of weapons. Whatever she deems necessary in the current situation. She would ping your ass from miles away, kill you in an instant with a pistol, blast your body to bits with a rifle, shred you with a dagger, _anything_."

You gawked at him. What the fuck? What even was your mother- What?

"She's one of Talon's best."

She sounded like one for sure. Your mother's skills made you a little weak in the knees. You sipped on your drink, "do you know when she joined? Or when did she make herself known?"

Gabriel swallowed at your question, "You were only about two years under me when she started appearing."

You nodded grimly. "It's entirely possible she's been around for much longer," Gabriel continued.

So your father knew about her. He knew about what his wife was doing in the dark, killing and murdering for Talon. But he didn't know you were in Overwatch.

"Here's the thing," Gabriel's tone darkened. You braced yourself for any sort of news. "I brought it up to the UN. This whole thing about you and your mother. And...they didn't say anything."

"Again?" you whispered, your mind whirling. Gabriel nodded at you, "they're playing you."

"For what? What can I do?"

"It seems Ballerina is important to them. They know you're her daughter. They're probably using you to get to her."

Is that why they were so insistent on you becoming an Overwatch agent? Why they sent you to China to finish off specifically Talon?

Anger flared in you, how could they make use of you? The least they could do was ask. How could they just direct you to do things without even telling you the background or the objective?

What the fuck did your mother do to get her such attention from the UN?

"I can't do this," you said, putting your drink down before taking your head into your hands. Gabriel shifted, kneeling on the ground in front of you and rubbed circles on your thigh, "we can take care of this."

"We can, I know! But I don't want to. What kind of other things will she pull off? How more many will die at her hands, at  _my_ hands?" you paused to breathe, "what if Jack dies? What if you die?"

Gabriel scoffed at your last question, "as if." You slapped him on the arm, "it's not a joke." 

"I won't go down so easily," he mumbled softly, his hand reaching up to twirl the stray strands of your black-brown hair. For a moment, you forgot about your troubles as you lost yourself in his eyes and the way his fingers were tangled in your hair.

You stiffened. No.

You weren't foreign to the feeling of love or whatever romantic shit it was. When you were merely Gabriel's paperwork girl, you had the luxury of making goo-goo eyes at the better looking men but now that you were an Overwatch agent you couldn't allow yourself to do that anymore. A relationship would put everyone in danger.

You looked away with much effort and Gabriel seemed to understand, retracting both of his hands. He stood up and went back to seat, acting so casually as if nothing even happened. "The UN didn't give any instructions on what to do about your mother. But if there's anything more that you discovered," he paused to stare at you, "you _will_ tell me." You nodded, there's nothing to hide anymore.

He let out another sigh, gulped down the whole can of apple cider before placing it back onto the coffee table. Then he stood up and left.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked. You sighed at him, "it wasn't something I can just casually tell anyone."

"I'm your family." You looked up from your plate to glare at your friend, "you don't bear my last name, Jack, much as you or I want to. This was my business originally."

Jack's jaw clenched at the harshness of your words and he looked down to his plate of half-eaten cafeteria food. The people around you seemed to have quietened down, feeling the tension in the air. You regretted your words slightly.

"I thought you would know that you can count on me," Jack muttered after awhile. You swallowed, nodding, "I know. I'm sorry."

The both of you sank into, this time, uncomfortable silence. Only the chatter from the other occupants and the chewing of food was audible around you two.

You and Jack were just about to rise from your seats to clear the trays when alarms rang.

Bright, red and signalling danger.


	19. Tag, You're It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELY BEAUTIFUL FANS I made you something. Here's another long-awaited update, once again I am so sorry for the delay. Also, reaching 2000 reads soon!!!! Thank you guys!

You flinched when the shrill alarm pierced your ears. You only ever heard this alarm being sounded once in all the five years you had been in Overwatch, and that was a drill exercise. Was this one too?

You turned to look at Jack. His face was hardened, and he moved rapidly past you. "Remember the procedure!" he yelled loudly at the people in the cafeteria, who nodded to his words and started moving. You opened your mouth to ask him what was going on when he spoke first, "you follow me."

So you did, abandoning your tray onto the cafeteria table like Jack, scrambling after him through the narrow hallways into a conference room. 

When you were merely doing paperwork, your assembly location was in the plaza of the base but now that you were an Overwatch agent, you figured you'd be reporting here. You were a little excited, to be promoted from assembling at the plaza to this room where all the other Agent ICs were.

Jack banged open the door, words spilling from his mouth immediately, "what's the commotion?" You hurried in after your friend and you noticed that all the big-shot agents were in the room. Tracer was lounging on the chair like nobody's business, Gerard and Amelie were standing at the corner together, Reinhardt was speaking with Ana and Angela and Gabriel was smack right in the middle, looking up when Jack's voice came. You saw Gabriel breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of you.

"Infiltration. RICO and TEAL have already been dispatched. Cameras caught sight of two suspects," Gabriel threw the tablet over to Jack like a Frisbee. Jack caught it with both his hands before analysing the picture.

"Their uniform-"

"Those are Talon's colours."

A chill ran down your spine and you stopped breathing. Were they here for you? Your hands ghosted over your daggers, trying to find comfort in them.

If they came for you, you'd be prepared. Ready to strike. Your daggers will be raised high to slice and chop, Shockblasters ready to stun and shoot. They wouldn't be able to touch you. You would never-

"Cereza!" The sound of your name jolted you out of your daydreaming and you found Gabriel glaring at you. "Get your head out of the clouds, agent. We don't have time to fool around," Gabriel chided you harshly. You nodded guiltily, immediately focusing on his instructions now.

"Ana and Amelie, I need you on the roofs to be on lookout. Gerard and I will go meet with TEAL and the three of you," Gabriel pointed to you, Jack and Angela, "meet with RIKO. Sniff out our guests."

Everyone nodded before dispersing. You and Angela followed Jack back to his room for his rifle before stopping by the medical zone for Angela's equipment. Then the lot of you moved out to RIKO's position.

They had been scouting the north wing of the base, with no sight on the intruders. Two people were hard to find in a base this large as Overwatch's headquarters. Whatever Talon wanted to do, they did it quite smartly. You and Jack met up with the team as they moved into the east wing.

You switched comms channel to RIKO's and hung at the back, watching out for any movements that caught your eye. "Where do you think they might go?" you asked. Jack paused, "they either want information or murder."

Neither sounded good.

"Oh fuck! What the fuck were we thinking!" Jack yelled suddenly, hands flying up to switch coms. "Gabriel, get Gerard and Amelie on lock down."

Talon was coming for the French duo? You instantly heaved a sigh of relief before guilt stung you. How could you let someone else be in danger in place of you?

You figured Gabriel got the message through to Gerard and Amelie because Jack started moving again. Your eyes caught Mercy flying up to the both of you, her wings spread and lit. You nodded at her in acknowledgment and she trailed behind you.

East wing was where the dorms were and the you saw the tip of the building peaking out as the team moved nearer. The base was abnormally silent and it unnerved you.

"I wonder how they got in," you muttered to try and break the silence.

"The most important thing is that this doesn't leak to the press, it won't be good on our credibility," Jack's tone turned cold.

RIKO was a team of eight excluding you, Jack and Mercy. Three of them split to scout the back of the East wing, another three stayed at the gates, and the rest tagged along with the three of you to survey the dorms.

It was eerily silent, like a horror movie. You swore something bad was about to happen.

Jack's grip on his rifle tightened as he led everyone to the dorms. He signaled for two to scout behind.

Then there was a loud crash. Smashing of glass.

Your head jerked up. You didn't see any glass shards. Jack yelled something, running past you to the back of Dorm A. You followed him.

When you turned the corner, Mercy already had her healing beam on the man who was bleeding on the floor, stabbed by the fallen glass shards of the broken window on the...

16th floor.

Your head shot up, trying to identify the unit. Your apartment was somewhat in the middle. Every apartment unit had a balcony and if you counted from there...

It was  _your_ unit. Talon broke into _your_ apartment.

"Jack," you began.

"Follow behind, I'll lead the way," Jack assured you.

Your body was moving on its own as you followed Jack up the endless flights of stairs to the 16th floor. You were practically numb, operating on auto-pilot.

When you stepped into the corridor, you saw your door flung open. Jack's footsteps became lighter as he hugged the walls to your unit, but you knew Talon would have already been gone by then.

You don't know whether you were relieved or frightened by the fact that your apartment was practically untouched except for the broken balcony doors.

Your eyes landed on a small metal contraption sitting on your coffee table. A hologram projector.

Jack walked back in to the living room after checking out the rest of the rooms, glancing briefly at the projector before settling back on you.

"I'm assuming that wasn't there before?" Jack asked quietly.

You shook your head, inching closer to the device. Jack grabbed your arm and pulled you back, "could be rigged."

Rigged to project a message not explode that is. You gave him a reassuring smile before shrugging off his hold.

You tapped the contraption, not really sure as to how it operated.

Blue light filled the room, and there was nothing else, but your mother's voice.

"Did you know your name was already in Talon's archives when you were born?" her voice came, "I was waiting for you to turn 12 and then I could officially bring you into business."

That Talon agent in China called you a traitor...was this the reason?

"Never did it cross my mind that you would end up in Overwatch, the biggest of Talon's enemies. I'm disappointed, Cereza," she said somewhat sarcastically.

"But I'm glad you at least managed to figure out this much of the story," she cackled, "isn't it interesting though? The daughter of one of Talon's best, is an Overwatch agent! This is one of the best dramas I've ever watched."

You felt Jack's comforting hand on your shoulder, but you ignored it.

"Your time to play ignorant has come to an end, Cereza. Now, let's play a game."

You've watched enough movies to know that if the villain wanted to play some game, you were very fucked.

"Tag,  _you're it_ ," she suddenly spat venomously and the projector shut off.

"What-" you started, moving towards the projector. There were too many unanswered questions, you weren't done yet!

You heard Jack yell your name, like a cry of plea.

Then white and orange light engulfed you.

* * *

You woke briefly, head heavy and dizzy, your vision blurry and almost non-functional.

Your head lolled to the side, eyes trying to focus. You were in a pretty awkward position.

"I'm going to fucking  _kill_ you, Jack," a familiar voice spat. You knew that voice. Laced with threats and anger. You heard it on a daily basis.

"Do it later, she needs Angela."

 "Fuck right, she needs Angela," the voice came again and you were shifted. You seemed to fall into another person's grasp. Warm and strong. It gave you goosebumps.

Gabriel?

"I'll take care of you,  _querida_ ," he murmured and your eyes closed again, falling into a comforting void of peace and darkness.

* * *

Gabriel's harsh whispering woke you. Your eyes fluttered open to see him engaging Angela in a heated conversation.

"You made that staff for a fucking reason, why don't you use it?"

"I believe ultimately in _natural_ recovery, Gabriel. The staff is meant for using on the field."

You croaked then, drawing the attention of the two adults to you. Gabriel was instantly at your side, trying to help you drink some water. You opened your dry parched mouth, happy to take the water. Angela picked up a clipboard from another counter and started reading off your condition.

"In case you didn't know what happened, Jack said the hologram projector blew up in your face after the message ended. You've got second degree burns on your arms and legs. Everything is nicely medicated and bandaged up so you'll be fi-"

You interrupted the doctor with another croak, "my face...?"

Gabriel and Angela stared at you.

"Your face...is untouched thanks to your reflexes," Angela tried desperately to hide her laughter, "you'll be cleared for operations in two weeks."

You watched the doctor scurry off, her ponytail flying after her. Gabriel turned to you, a smirk on his lips.

"First thing you worry about is your face."

You scoffed weakly, "can you blame me?" Gabriel chuckled, his hand rising to caress your face, "you still look as beautiful."

Your heart skipped a beat, and for a moment your face warmed at the compliment, heart fluttering at the fact that  _he_ said something that would plague you for the next week or so, but you shook it off. No, no time for this. No time for unnecessary commitments. You needed to block this out, block _him_ out.

So you hid your smile and tried to play off your blush, moving away from his hand.

You'd expect a man like Gabriel, torn inside from the hells of war, to be able to hide whatever he was feeling but he let hurt flash across his face briefly. A wave of guilt hit you. You weren't wrong, you did nothing wrong, there was nothing to be sorry about...don't...

_Don't show me that face of yours_

"Angela's got your meals covered," he said monotonously, diving back into Commander mode. Gabriel stared at you for a moment before reaching out a little hesitantly to give you a pat on the back, "come back soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is wrecking me and guess what, I'm collecting part of my A'level results tomorrow and I am absolutely fucked I swear, I don't think I'm gonna make it and I'm so fucking scared.
> 
> Thank you for reading anyways!!! Have a beautiful day


	20. Flashback VI

You swore you weren't intentionally trying to stick to Jack 24/7.

You only ate meals with him, since he hadn't made any new friends yet (plus that good friend he mentioned hadn't turned up and you were getting pretty curious). He walked you back to office sometimes, other days you walked him back to his. That was it. You didn't know why everyone was cackling at you for sticking around him so much.

Not that they were being mean, they merely meant it as a joke.

The first friend you made was a super pro sniper called Ana Amari. She was absolutely beautiful, and you would later come to realise she was Egyptian, which made everything about her much more cool. You also got a shock when you realised she already had a daughter, who was the most adorable little thing ever.

Your heart hurt a little knowing that she would have a mother that would care for her unconditionally and that you didn't.

Jack's 'good friend' finally flew in about two weeks after you came in yourself. You remember Jack hauling your ass to the landing pad at 7am in the morning, sleepy and tired but also very curious as to who this person was. The ship was taking its time to land, and you were growing extremely impatient, especially since you were awake this early in the morning.

You zoned out until you heard Jack yelling, "Gabe!"

Your eyes shot up, scanned around the area full of personnel before you spotted a brown-skinned man with a large black gym bag on his shoulder, walking casually and looking very cool. Everyone in Overwatch was so cool.

"Took you forever," Jack commented, punching Gabe in the arm. The man didn't even budge, rolling his eyes instead, "minimum wage pilot got the fucking plane going in the wrong course for _days_. I was going to rip his throat out." You stared at him. His language was crude and vulgar, but it sort of suited his looks. He was wearing a grey hoodie, slightly darker pants with a nice woven beanie on his head, that you'd realise later it was his trademark outfit. You spotted some black curls popping out.

"Well, who's this little lady?" Gabe turned his attention to you as he towered over you. You narrowed your eyes at him and stood up straighter. You were above average height!

Jack laughed, pulling you close by the shoulder, "meet Cereza, my sister. Cereza, this is Gabriel Reyes. He's the one leading Overwatch mainly." Oh, so that's his full name. It rolled off your tongue pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you, Reyes," you offered a smile and he looked at you quizzically. "You can just call me Gabe or Gabriel," he commented. You squinted, "nah."

Gabriel held his hands up in surrender, before moving off into the base. Jack mumbled something about catching up with Gabriel and then he left, running after his friend.

You watched the two men walk side by side into the base for awhile, before heading back to the East Wing to get more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Gabriel black-skinned or brown??? I'm certain it's brown, I am actually clueless please don't get offended.
> 
> Tumblr: heartenseele  
> If you guys got any questions or requests, pls feel free to ask!


	21. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things happened the past few weeks and I would gladly share but its too much hahaha. But I would like to celebrate 2000 hits!!! Thank ya'll so much for reading til this far, really appreciate all the support and the wonderful comments that make me smile in the early, early 6am morning otw to school.
> 
> For those that are wondering about the status of Chapter 2 for Sakura in the Dark, I've got one last part in it to go and it'll be up for you.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jesse was the first to visit you after Reyes left you to recover on your own, hooked up to translucent green tubes and black wires. The cowboy took his brown tattered hat off and placed it on your head, offering you a comforting smile. You raised your hand to the brim of the hat, tipped it, and flashed a smile back. Jesse chuckled, "hey darlin'."

"Hey cowboy," you greeted back for the first time other than just a 'shut up'. Jesse beamed at your reply. You rolled your eyes.

The two of you chatted about irrelevant nonsense, throwing bad puns back and forth at each other because that was exactly what your relationship with him was about: talking shit with each other.

Angela popped in at intervals, checking on your vitals and overall condition, including blinding your eyes with the flashlight to check your pupils...? You never understood medical procedures, and you didn't bother knowing them. She brought your medicine as well sometimes, small tiny shots of various colourful liquid with a taste either so bland or horrid that you wanted to puke it all out.

The rest of the team came by at random, and soon the mobile table at the foot of your bed was filled with food and bouquets of flowers. You smiled to yourself again as your eyes caught the single sunflower stalk with a white tag with Jack's name on it.

But Reyes never came back.

* * *

You were cleared in two weeks just like what Angela had said. The skin at your arms and legs still burned slightly to the touch and your legs were a little wobbly from not having moved for so long. Other than that, you were a healthy woman.

That meant back to being an agent/office girl. You realised Reyes was missing because he was leading a mission in the Middle East, and your heart sank a little at not being able to see him for a while longer.

His absence was unnatural to you, even though it wasn't the first time he'd left for missions. You found yourself looking up to his empty seat in the office countless times in a day, before chiding yourself.

And then he came back on an early Sunday morning, black duffel bag slung over his shoulder like how you met him for the first time. You watched from behind the glass walls on the second floor of the hangar, as he nodded lazily at Jack as a greeting.

His eyes were tired, and there was obvious dark rings under them. He looked absolutely shagged, and for a moment you worried about him.

His familiar chocolate eyes found yours and your breath got caught in your throat.

Do you look away first? Wait for his reaction? Hold his gaze? Would breaking away first mean anything? Would holding it mean anything as well?

Reyes solved your internal crisis by turning away first, not even a nod of the head as acknowledgment. Your heart stung, but that was what you get when you pushed him away after he tried to get closer so many times.

* * *

"Meeting in fifteen minutes," you spoke up, voice small and uncertain. Gabriel hummed in acknowledgement.

Was this it? The limit to this relationship? Awkward interactions and prolonged uncomfortable silences?

Had he gone too fast and too far? Had he tried too much?

Gabriel missed the banter between the both of you, where you screamed Spanish curses, that you learned right from him, _at_  him and he would yell back some more.

His actions had practically undone all the progress that had made so far. He's a fucking idiot.

"Reyes, you have five minutes," you spoke again.

Reyes?

You stopped calling him by his first name again, after so long of getting you to be comfortable around him enough to do so, now it's back to 'Reyes'.

He worsened things until the point where you closed yourself off again. Fuck.

"Got it," he mumbled, standing up to grab the files required from your outstretched hands. Gabriel noticed you making the extra effort to avoid contact with his hands.

He stood rooted in his position for a while, gripping the files tightly, staring at your black-brown hair, mouth opening and closing because he wants to _say_  something but he doesn't know _what_.

You looked up, feeling his stare on you. The both of you stare rather awkwardly at each other, yet neither of you could move away.

Your mouth opened, "you're going to be late, _Commander_ ," and you threw in a small hesitating smile. You'd solve this awkwardness, but you needed to make sure he doesn't cross the line.

Reyes blinked, before a goofy smile spread on his face. He scoffed and shook his head, before leaving the office with a spring in his step.

He'll do everything he can to get you to call him by his first name again.

You're delighted by Reyes leaving the office a bit happier, and you go back to scribbling down new dates for meetings and day-dreaming about what kind of mission you'd get put on next.

What your mother would do from now on. What _you_ would do about her from now on too.

You leaned back, yelling out in frustration. Why can't she just leave you alone? And heck, nothing explained why your father treated you the way he did.

You spent so long in silence and thinking that Reyes came back, with a slam of the door.

You jolted, hands scrambling to hoist yourself up from your relaxed position, "what's wrong?". He turned to glare fiercely at you, but you knew his anger wasn't directed towards you. You were about to ask him what the UN said when he started himself.

"They're putting you on a mission," he said, still seething. You frowned, that's okay...

"Infiltration into a Talon base. Gather data and then blow the place up."

"Like...the last one?"

He nodded.

"Okay, so why are you so pissed? I should be okay with this-"

"Because they're using you!" he roared, and you shrank in your seat. Reyes noticed your discomfort and immediately simmered down as much as he could. He took a deep breath and sighed, "they're using you to draw Ballerina out, to get Talon riled up. It's a fucking stupid move, and it's putting you in danger."

Reyes let out another string of Spanish curses as he always did after meetings, and you tried to hide your blooming smile. 

"I don't understand why they're doing this.  _Gerard_  is already being a fucking pain in the ass by getting targeted and now they pull this kind of fuckery next with you!" Reyes hisses through his teeth. You laughed, standing up from your seat to punch him in the arm, "look, I"ll be fine. I was already involved since day one."

Reyes looked unconvinced and you threw him a reassuring look, "I'll deal with my mother. Heck, she wants to play tag with me so why the hell not?" you said before walking out.

That would have made a cool exit if not for you rushing to the toilet because fuck, you needed to pee.

* * *

"Pull it back more," you said as you smacked Gerard on the back, making him straighten up, "and your posture is terrible. The only thing you'd be shooting is the ground at your enemy's feet if you continue like this." You turned to the right to point rather aggressively at Amelie who was next to you, "your wife is doing better than you."

Amelie released the bowstring, and the arrow surged through the air, and then lands with a soft 'tuk' on the floor metres away from the target. Amelie frowned.

Gerard snickered, "but she can't aim." Amelie glared at her husband and you raised your hands to block the both of them from fighting each other. Clearly the phrase 'can't aim' would trigger any sniper.

Archery was your co-curricular activity back in primary school when you were a small tiny kid. You were the most talented one out of the rest, and were rather skilled in accuracy. Agility was another issue you didn't really want to bring up, but you figured it could do you some good if you practiced.

But you were feeling really nostalgic so you asked Reyes if there were bows lying around in the armory or range. Fortunately, he didn't ask further questions and directed you to the other range in the West Wing.

You were shy about walking in so you had grabbed the Lacroix couple, since archery was another form of sniping you figured they'd be interested and they were, in the traditional form of sniping and joined you.

Half an hour in and you still hadn't gotten to fire your first arrow because you were vomitting blood over the way the two were handling the bows.

"Alright, alright. How about you two watch me do it, okay?" you yelled at them while they bickered.

Gerard and Amelie quietened down and watched as you snatched Gerard's bow from his hands. You felt something surge over you when your skin touched the black wood.

 _Holy shit_ , it's been a long time since you held a bow.

A smile graced your face as you slid one arrow against the bowstring and your fingers. You straightened your back like a washing board and pulled the arrow and string all the way back til it almost reached your ear.

The feeling of power washed over you. When you were young and immature, you always imagined yourself as a super cool archer who could do cool trickshots with your bow. Now that you were here, an actual Overwatch agent, you _knew_  for a fact, that now you were truly lethal.

You let the string and arrow free. You watched the arrow sail through the air.

You got afraid for a moment it wouldn't hit...the bullseye or the target even. 

But the arrowhead sank deep into the target, almost half on the arrow buried deep inside.

Fuck yea.

You turned back to face the couple and Gerard was gawking at you while Amelie was looking impressed. "Nice shot," she approved.

You grinned from ear-to-ear, "I don't miss."

You were definitely going to practice more, and get a customised bow and arrows from Winston. You forgot how much you missed the adrenaline and the power from striking arrows deep into your targets.

One shot with the bow was enough for you, and you handed it back to Gerard. The French couple suddenly seemed more inspired by your performance and put it a little more effort this time.

Amelie left halfway, for a practice round in Ana's range, leaving Gerard with you. When his wife left, he spoke in a serious tone, "I heard about your mother."

You froze, and glanced cautiously at Gerard, who looked a little...off.

"Yes," you replied softly, not really knowing what to say. Gerard's arm with the bow dropped to his side, "why are you here?"

You blinked at him. Did he really think that-

"Gerard, come on. You can't possibly think that _I_  am-"

"No, I _can_ ," he interrupted you, slight anger in his eyes. "Talon is out for my ass every single second. They can't get to me during my missions because I'm good. So the only way to do so is from the inside," he paused, "and that could be through _you_."

"Gerard, please. I didn't even kno-"

"And my wife is worried sick about this. It's a whole lot of trouble. I think I have the right to get a little suspicious about you," he jabbed a finger at you, his tone icy cold, vicious and accusatory, "so this is a warning. Watch out."

"Gerard, that's _enough_." Gabriel stalked towards the both of you and grabbed your wrist, pulling you backwards. Gerard stared at him like he did something wrong. 

You let yourself be dragged, too stunned and hurt to retort or argue for your innocence. Gerard _did_  have the right to assume such a preposterous thing but it still stung that such a thing could almost or already break the friendship you two had.

Gabriel's grip on your wrist, though tight, was comforting to your breaking heart.

"She's not with Talon," Gabriel argued. Gerard scoffed, properly setting aside the bow now, "how would you know? She may even be hiding well from you too. She might have everyone fooled!"

"Don't you fucking da-"

You halted the conversation, "enough. Gabriel, it's fine." Your psycho boss looked at you to confirm and you nodded.

You took another look at Gerard before you left the range.

* * *

Jack and Gabriel stood side-by-side each other in the hangar, sending you off for your mission. Gabriel's eye was twitching in annoyance, "those fuckers won't even let me follow you."

"I'm experienced enough to handle this on my own, I'm okay," you reassured.

"Cereza, you did like, one mission so far."

"Jack, shut the fuck up. I can handle this."

Gabriel mumbled, what you guessed, another load of curses under his breath to which Jack nudged his friend in reassurance.

The pilot yelled for you from the ship and you acknowledged the call, turning back to your dear friends.

The three of you said nothing.

But their eyes said everything they needed to.

 _Stay safe_.

* * *

"They didn't prepare me for this," you remarked as you stared at the ground below you.

Far, far down below you. 

You can't believe you have to slide your way down to the ground from the airship. This was ridiculous. It's too high. You were in the sky for fuck's sake.

"Sorry, there wasn't a good place for the ship to land in the first place. This is the only option, and the grounds are clear of Omnics and Talon agents so you'll be fine," Tir said casually. Too casually. Has he actually done this before? You'd like to see him try.

You pulled your gloves on before gripping the wire that will send you down to the ground. The wind from the open ship door was messing up your hair and you wished you brought a hairband along.

"Don't forget to enjoy the sights," Tir bid you farewell.

"Give me three hours. If I'm not back by then..." you paused to think of some sad-smart reply, "start arranging my funeral."

Tir scoffed at you, and you decided to make that the appropiate time to take the leap of faith.

Your hair and trenchcoat billowed above you as you slid your way down the line slowly, afraid of the friction-burn and the fact that you might just plummet to the ground.

But the view of the UK's countryside was amazing, and you found yourself actually taking the time to view the surroundings.

You eventually hit the ground without a problem, letting go of the wire for Tir to roll it back up. You checked your watch - 5km away for target site.

You jogged your way to the area, slowing down and keeping more quiet nearer. Half an hour later, you made it to the small shack.

The goddamn base was definitely underground. You were now calculating your chances of success and survival.

Why the fuck did it have to be underground?

You grabbed your Shockblasters and switched on your invisibility mode, sneaking in to the shack to find two guards doing patrol.

You waited patiently, for one of them to take the stupid elevator or some secret entrance down to the base or someone from below to make it up. You were beginning to think three hours wasn't enough.

"I need to pee," one of them suddenly spoke up. You nearly sighed out loud in relief.

"Just go out to the grass," his friend suggested. The other one gasped in horror, "well, I'm going down because I'm cultured, you uncultured fuck."

He walked to the back of the small rundown shack and you trailed slowly after him, afraid your invisibility function might screw up.

He placed his hand on the wall so casually that anyone would have totally looked at it as if he was taking a breather in the ironically stuffy corner.

The concrete wall shifted, rumbling and spewing out dust and small cement debri, to reveal staircases going down.

You almost groaned. For an organisation that was pretty powerful, you'd think they would be more advanced in their....infrastructure.

The room you needed to be in was conveniently not too far from the staircases when you reached the bottom.

The agent that led you down was about to turn the corner when you grabbed his neck and covered his mouth.

He struggled wildly, and you dragged him to the door of the room you needed be in. Ana had taught you the pressure points needed to knock a human out and you immediately slammed your fingers at the appropiate area. The agent went limp in your arms, heavy as fuck.

You reached over to grab his hand to place it at the sensor pad and the door clicked, opening slightly. You dragged the body inside before you switched your invisibility mode off.

"Gabriel, I'm in."

"Good, now copy over all the shit into the tablet. When you're done, set the charges and you're ready to go."

You set yourself down on the dusty chair and began.

It took you an agonizing fifteen minutes because you had no idea what to do and _how_  to do it. You swore Gabriel was banging his head on the wall on the other side.

When you were done, you snuck quickly around the base, sticking charges at discreet locations and in hidden locations. The hallways were so bleak and empty, and felt wrong.

"Gabriel, there's...there's nobody," you spoke in your normal volume because you were _that_  confident.

"Might be a trap, watch out."

You were done with the charges, and made your way back up to ground floor.

The door rumbled open again and you stepped out, completely forgetting about the other guard posted.

He yelled, and you flinched in surprise. He raised his gun at you and you barely had your hands on your daggers or Shockblasters. You were too careless, too slow.

But he didn't shoot. Just stared at you. You stared back in confusion for a second before you quickly came back to your senses and shot him in the chest, snuffing him out.

You stared at the dead body. Why didn't he shoot?

"Cereza?" Gabriel called through the comms.

You jogged out of the shack and a bit further away from the area, estimating the distance.

Everything was too silent, too eerie. Suspicious. Where was there so little people in the base?

You hit the button, detonating the charges. The ground below you shook and rumbled, and you felt a little heat on your bare skin.

As you held tightly on to the line that would send you up back to the ship with Tir and the rest, you mumbled softly, "tag, you're it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11pm here, I need to zzz so I'll proofread this in the morning.
> 
> Also, if you've noticed, I've started naming my chapters. Those that are edited are the named ones, so there are still chapters unnamed. I _did_ pump in more content but at the moment, it's not crucial to the plot so it's okay, unless you want to be safe. **BUT DON'T REREAD YET** I'll let you know when you can or need to okay?


	22. Gone, Gone, Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!! So here's a treat for you lovely beings.

Amelie swirled her coffee with the plastic spatula provided by the cafeteria, and you stared awkwardly down at your breakfast.

There's slight dark rings under her eyes, her ponytail is positioned high on her head but tied messily. Her eyes are just dead.

Nevertheless she offered a small smile. "I heard about what Gerard said to you," she started and you swallowed nervously. You knew she would bring this up. "I want to apologise on his behalf," she said softly.

"It's okay, he's just...stressed and worried."

"Nonsense," she scoffed, "it is an atrocious thing that he said."

You didn't reply, because heck, you truly did think that you being an undercover agent for Talon was the most ridiculous shit ever. No Talon agent would look through the bloody nozzle of a gun to check for bullets.

Gabriel walked past then, and you could feel his burning gaze on you. You looked up, meeting his eyes and telling him to scram because it's _okay_. He stopped, stared at you then Amelie, sighed and walked off to join Jack for breakfast.

Amelie looked awfully guilty and you wanted to crush the French woman into a hug and tell her that the one who _should_  be sorry was Gerard himself.

You gave her your most convincing comforting smile, reaching out to pat her shoulder. " _Ne vous en faites pas_ , Amelie," you forced out in horrible pronunciation. Amelie choked, a hand over her mouth to hide her booming smile and you laughed, admitting your flaws. Amelie gave up on hiding her reaction and proceeded to laugh heartily.

"Angela was right, you sound _so_ bad," Amelie exclaimed out loud between laughter.

Said doctor, who was sitting a few tables away, rose her head after hearing her name. Cluelessly, her eyes settled on you and Amelie.

Feeling betrayed, you flipped the doctor off.

Amelie gasped, voice wavering because she was about to burst into laughter again. Angela's face contorted into absolute confusion and looked so comical.

You and Amelie giggled, breakfast and troubles forgotten. You spotted Gabriel staring back at you on the other side, a big smile on his face watching you laugh and be happy. You smiled back.

Amelie's grin faded suddenly and you didn't have to look back to see why. Gerard walked in with a messy head and clothes on. You turned away and stared down at your plate. When he walked past, he mumbled a sarcastic 'good morning'. Amelie scowled at him, upset that her husband was being mean to her good friend. "Ignore him," Amelie said.

You didn't acknowledge her words, feeling dirty suddenly, the blood coursing through your veins dark and horrid. Your mother was a top Talon agent. Gerard was right, what _were_ you doing here?

* * *

The whole team was called for briefing at 0800 early in the morning, including you. Your communicator was buzzing vigorously, and somehow doing so at your butt. You groggily felt around for the device and fished it out to read the red glaring words on the screen.

A briefing. For you.

Not a meeting for Reyes.

A _briefing_. Holy fuck, it was a _mission_ briefing.

You pushed back the covers ferociously and began to dress - cargo pants, random white baggy shirt draped on the chair, black combat boots, hair brushed through and tied to a ponytail at your nape. You took a glance at the mirror, seeing yourself.

Blue eyes like your father, head half black and dyed brown, big eyes like your mother. You breathed in.

 _I am not my mother_.

You took off with your communicator in hand, quietly closing your apartment door before climbing the staircase down, meeting Ana along the way. The Egyptian beauty flashed a smile, bidding you a good morning.

"Where do you think we're off to?" she asked as the both of you stepped out into the courtyard, heading towards the central. Everywhere was still quiet, and a lack of agents walking around and going about their business. You hummed, "no clue. I just hope the weather there won't be hot."

When you reached the briefing room, everyone else was there except for Reinhardt, Gerard and Angela.

Gabriel was standing at the head of the long conference table, his Commander mode on and running. He glanced at you and acknowledged your presence. You nodded back and settled into a seat beside Ana and Lena.

"Someone tell me where the three of them are?" Gabriel ordered impatiently. 0803.

"Angela's on her way from med-bay!" Lena answered. Med-bay? Does the doc not need sleep?

"Gerard is..." Amelie's voice faded.

"Gerard doesn't care," Ana finished. Gabriel scowled and Jack cackled.

"Saw the big guy on his way, stumblin' and all," Jesse said.

"I've got a drunk Tank, indifferent sniper and a too-hardworking doctor. Best team," Gabriel remarked sarcastically.

No one laughed. Too early. 0810.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road," Gabriel pressed a button on the black device he held in his right hand.

The slide that came up is a plain white background with huge black words stating 'Welcome to America'. 

No one laughed. Gabriel looked hurt.

"Fuck all of you," he muttered rather audibly, finally earning a few cackles from the team, "overview first: we'll mainly be dealing with hostile Omnics, Jack is going to give a nice inspiring speech to the people of America, another group is off to deal with Talon incidents and that's it."

Talon again. You were beginning to get sick of the organisation.

Ana had to kick your foot several times to keep you attentive to Gabriel's briefing.

* * *

Winston proudly handed you your customised bow and a set of arrows to match with. It's a recurve bow with the same colour as your suit with bands of glowing red on the sides, and spiked protrusions from different parts of the body. You held the weapon like it was your newborn baby. Fuck, it was _so_ beautiful.

"Don't let the appearance of the arrows fool you," Winston winked," thicker red ends are for a blast. The normal arrows are the slimmer black ones."

You gawked at the gorilla, "a _blast_?"

Winston offered another proud smile.

* * *

Jack walked in when you just launched the first of the red-tipped arrows. The arrow flew, sunk into the target and exploded in a mess of orange flames, making Jack yelp and you jump.

Jack ran over with the fire extinguisher, and the flames are gone within the minute.

"What kind of...things has Winston been giving you?" Jack laughed, settling down on the seats.  

"Stuff," you grinned, walking closer to Jack with bow in hand to show it off. Jack looked slightly terrified, when the red-tipped arrows come into his view.

"Alright, alright. It's a sexy weapon," Jack said to please you, and he did. 

You turned back to the targets for more practice with your new bow and Jack watched you display your skills for another hour before he asked, "you could ask Gabe for these targets in the other range. Why come all the way here?"

You swallowed thickly, not really wanting to answer that question. "I thought it'd be better here," you muttered, "away from everybody."

Jack doesn't understand, and it's clear on his face. You gestured to yourself, "look at me Jack. I use daggers and a bow. My suit's got an invisibility function. Doesn't this...doesn't this scream-"

" _Don't_ ," Jack cut you off, "don't you _dare_ compare yourself to those sick fucks." Jack's stalking towards you now, and you shrank from your brother. "Your mother being Ballerina doesn't make you a Talon agent. Don't let what anybody else say get to you."

"She put my fucking _name_ in Talon's archives before I was even born, Jack," you shook your head, "I'm already..." you trailed off, denial burning deep in your chest and mind, your hands suspended in the air.

Jack grabbed your wrist gently, bringing you into his warm brotherly hug you haven't felt in ages. You willingly squashed yourself into his embrace, feeling the warmth from his body settle into you. "Cereza," he murmured so affectionately, the way you love it. "You're not one of them. You haven't undergone training by any of them. Didn't get your weapons and suit from them. Didn't make a family out of them."

You nodded briefly, willing him to continue. Jack pats your head like he did a dog, "you are Overwatch."

He did convince you, a little, but not enough. Nevertheless, you nodded again to satisfy him. Then again, Jack knew you well enough to know your true replies to certain things.

* * *

0730\. You reported to the hangar with a black duffel bag slung over your shoulder like any typical soldier. Jack was hovering around the ship, chatting with the maintenance crew, inspecting and whatnot. Reinhardt was surprisingly already present, his face showing his sleepiness. Lena was dozing off on the bench.

" _Buenos días_ , _mi sol_."

You turned your head to see Gabriel walking towards you, a smile on his face. " _Buenos días_...?" you repeated tentatively. You suddenly found it funny that majority of the Spanish you knew were the curse words.

Gabriel stifled his laugh, "it means 'good morning'." Ah.

Then what was _mi sol_?

"You ready?" he asked after a moment of silence.

You stared out into the open sky, the morning breeze blowing gently on you and ruffling your uncombed hair. Gabriel watched you, chocolate eyes never leaving your face as your eyes drifted from cloud to cloud.

You let out a short laugh, "ready for what? For sniffing out Talon?". Gabriel sighed, settling his bag down on to the hangar floor. The UN wasn't being subtle about pushing you to do missions related to Talon anymore, and everything was pissing Gabriel off.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel muttered, his words causing you to look up at him. "They're using you."

"Bah," you waved it off, "it's not on you to apologise for those shitheads."

Gabriel offered an apologetic smile, and you accepted, punching hard at his arm as acknowledgement. Your boss barely flinched and watched as you gathered up your bag and his, and made your way to the ship to drop them off.

* * *

HUNTER consisted of you, Amelie, Gabriel and Jesse, the team formed to deal with Talon. The rest were to deal with the Omnics. Angela hurried around trying to stuff as many biotic syringes as she could into everyone's bags, worried that she couldn't help HUNTER since she was on the other team.

HUNTER's ship landed at the edge of the war zone, and you frowned as you stared out into the wasteland that was once a thriving city. Your Overwatch coat was billowing in the winds, blasters and syringes dangling from the straps on your hips and legs. Your bow and arrows sat on your back, held by leather straps.

"Amelie," Gabriel called and she nodded, casting her hook and grappling onto a building to start scouting. Jesse whistled, twirling his Peacekeeper as a way to keep his calm. He was still young, and had every right to be jittery.

"She's not supposed to be here," Gabriel mumbled but you caught it. You silently agreed, Talon may be looking for Gerard but Amelie was stake too. What was the UN thinking?

"Let's move," Gabriel ordered, jogging out of the ship with you and Jesse trailing behind.

The place is a wreck of Omnic machinery and...organic parts. You didn't dare to swallow or breathe at the sight of it, and it amazed you that neither Gabriel nor Jesse didn't look the least bit fazed. You jogged past a splatter of blood on concrete, and spotted a limp hand peaking out from under, the finger-

"Cereza," Gabriel snapped and you whipped around to face him. His expression was unlike the tone of his voice, soft and gentle, looking a little sorry. You roughly understood what he'd meant to do and nodded.

Gabriel tapped the button on his belt, "Jack, how's it going?"

You tuned your comms in. "Omnics coming in hot."

"I'll leave you to it then," Gabriel said and switched back.

The three of you navigated through the rubble, turning into a building when Amelie's voice came sharply through the comms, "stop!"

Gabriel extended his arms, preventing the both of us from taking another step. You looked around, no traps, nothing.

"Amelie," Gabriel breathed.

Silence on the comms.

You spot Jesse's hand reaching for his Peacekeeper. 

Gabriel's arms fell back to his sides.

Your hands settled on your Shockblasters.

The three of you stood back to back, eyes peeled and waiting.

So silent. Too silent? The shadows were taunting you, was there someone hiding in them? What did Amelie see? 

"Gabriel! 3 o'clock!" Amelie screamed into her mic.

All hell broke loose.

At first, all Gabriel could see was, well, the broken base of concrete building and its walls. Then it was like time slowed, and Gabriel watched the air in front of him sizzle and shake slightly. He followed the line of air. Formed sort of an...outline.

Outline.

Gabriel shoved you and Jesse backwards, and dodged to the left as best as he could, his left hand reaching for a shotgun.

But the transparent, almost invisible, dagger sliced down into his shoulder. Gabriel yelled out in pain.

You couldn't even tell if the dagger was out of his shoulder, but you grabbed Gabriel's arm and hauled him back. Jesse's hand was on your own shoulder, a reassurance that he was watching the surroundings.

A sudden rush of air and a soft squelch of flesh. You and Gabriel watched as blood squirted out from thin air. The air sizzled and shook again, and like a wave, the Talon agent came into view, a hole in his head and his body sinking to the ground like a sack of sand. Amelie got him.

You were operating on autopilot by now, reaching for a biotic syringe to stab it at Gabriel's shoulder before turning back to find Jesse awkwardly dancing by himself, shifting from side to side. The cowboy's eyes are frantic, upset that he couldn't see his enemy. You momentarily caught the shape of the dagger and your hand rose, pulling the trigger and shooting blindly. The Talon agent blinked rapidly into sight, the invisibility malfunctioning from your Shockblasters and Jesse took the opportunity to shoot the man in the head.

Something cold ran across your throat. You panicked, arms flaying wildly and you somehow managed to hit the invisible Talon agent. There was an 'oomph', and then he fell flat to the ground from Amelie's bullet. Gabriel's full-on cursing now, "Amelie! Regroup!"

"On it."

They were like ghosts. You couldn't see them at all, didn't know where they would come from.

"You got anything with thermal vision?" you asked Gabriel, trying to keep your voice steady and calm. Gabriel barely shook his head. Jesse yelled suddenly, whamming his elbow down and hitting the invisible Talon operative. You reached forward to blindly grab the operative, catching him at the shoulder. The invisibility is off now, and the operative struggled. Jesse shoved his Peacekeeper to his head and pulled the trigger.

"Sons of bit-" Jesse stopped and choked.

Your eyes widened.

Gabriel grabbed you, holding you close as he caught the collapsing cowboy. There's a bloody slit in his stomach and blood was pouring out onto the gravel, staining your combat boots. Oh god.

"Hold on, _vaquero_ ," you said as your shaky hands tried to fish out bandages from the cowboy. Jesse didn't even look like he was in pain, more like furious. "Sons of bitches," he gasped.

Gabriel, on the other hand, was about to blow. He'd released you to bandage Jesse up and now his hands are occupied by his ridiculously big shotguns. The atmosphere had gone completely cold and dark. Psycho boss on his way.

 _Bang_. Gabriel's first shot landed on a Talon agent, hit in the stomach, and he crashed to the ground. You willed yourself to look away, stabbing two biotic syringes into Jesse to try and heal him. The gun shots were increasing, and so did the bodies hitting the floor. You looked back up to see five dead on the ground. How did Gabriel managed to see them?

You tapped the button on your belt, tuning in to the PARADE's comms. "Jack, come in."

 _Bang_. You can't tell if it was from Gabriel or Jack.

"Watch yourselves, Talon is going invisible." You wrapped the white cloth around Jesse's stomach, and the cowboy grabbed his Peacekeeper.

"Get out of there now." Oh you  _wanted_ to. "Gabriel's got it, he can see them," you tried to reassure him.

You heard him grunt. "Spectacular. Alright, watch yourselves too."

You hit the button again before trying to haul Jesse back up. The cowboy fired a shot, and a Talon operative yelled behind you. You spun around to kick them off balance before shooting them yourself.

Gabriel yelled your name. Jesse shoved you in his direction and you ran after your boss. Gabriel held a Talon operative by the neck, and you could see that he was squeezing rather tightly.

"Caught one~" he said in a sing-song way. Woah there.

Gabriel pushed the captured Talon operative down to his knees. "Talk," Gabriel spat, "any more of you sneaky fucks?"

Jesse came up behind you, his face marred with anger. The Talon operative cackled, glaring fiercely at Gabriel, "no more. Not here at least."

You heaved an internal sigh of relief. But Jesse and Gabriel looked unconvinced.

"Now, you're going to-"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" the Talon operative cut Gabriel off.

A chill ran down your spine. Gabriel's jaw slacked. Jesse is the first to move. He whacked the guy on the head viciously, "where is she?"

Gabriel turned away, yelling into comms, "Amelie! Come in!"

 Silence on the comms. You heard nothing but the ragged breathing of Gabriel and Jesse.

" _Mierda_!" Gabriel cursed. His eyes fell on you and you did nothing but stare worriedly at him. He sighed, turning away and reaching for the button on his belt, "we have to tell him. We need backup."

Oh, Gerard.

"Jack, this is Gabriel. We...we lost Amelie."

"What?" Jack yelled. You heard him shift and suddenly the background is clear and quiet. He must have found an empty spot. "What the fuck happened?"

"She was scouting, told her to regroup and she's not..."

Jack sighed heavily over the comms, "Stay together and look for her. I'll get Tracer and Gerard over."

"You can't delay this to Gerard can you?" Gabriel asked sheepishly, looking a little frightened now.

"Just watch out. All three of you."

The Talon operative cackled loudly, his head rocking back and forth from laughter. Jesse whacked him on the head another time but the man continued.

"Tag, you're it. Tag, you're it. Tag, you're it. Tag, you're it. Tag, you're it. Tag, you're it. Tag, you're it. Tag, you're it. Tag, you're it. Tag, you're it..." the Talon operative muttered audibly.

You stumbled back in horror, mouth agape. Your mother. Ballerina. She did this.

"No!" you screamed at him, hands shielding your ears. You didn't see Jesse trying to reach out to you nor Gabriel trying to get the Talon operative to shut it. You didn't hear Jack informing you Gerard and Tracer were dropping in at your location in thirty seconds.

"Oh god, I did this. I did this. I did this," you shook your head violently. You played your mother's game. Tag, you're it this time. They didn't shoot you. They couldn't shoot you. They wanted you to play the game. They didn't shoot you. You played the game. Made your move. Why did you? The UN. Were they playing this game too? Were they playing for you?

In Jesse's haste, his grip on the Talon operative slacked, and the man lashed out, surprising Gabriel and Jesse, shoving them to the side. The operative grabbed you by the collar of your trench coat, seemingly mocking the Overwatch colours. "Oh, my  _poor_ daughter," he drawled.

You froze in his grip, eyes fixated on the operative's. So dead, so cold. What did they do to him? What did Talon do to it's soldiers?

"Tag, you're it, dear," the operative laughed in your face, " _Amélie dit ses adieux_."

He exaggeratedly bit down on his cheek and in a few seconds, was foaming at the mouth, laughing all the way through til death.

You watched the body slid its way down to the gravel, numb and fearful.

"Gerard, no!" Tracer's shrill voice came from behind you.

You turned, only to be greeted with Gerard's punch, his anger and hatred clear in the strength of his hit.

You stumbled backwards, losing balance and hitting the gravel with impact, your hands stinging from the rubble that pierced your skin. "You _bitch_!" Gerard yelled at you.

You saw Gabriel rise to his full height a distance away from you, his face contorted with equal fury as the French man. "You have _no_ right to hit her!" he roared in your defense. Jesse was at your side now, a hand on your arm as reassurance but you're numb.

"This bitch is a Talon spy, Gabriel. She's taken my wife!"

"Don't you _fucking_ call her that."

"Is that all you can focus on?" Gerard laughed dryly, "be rationale, you shithead! Just 'cause you got _your_ dick hard for her doesn't mea-"

Gabriel cut him off with a vicious punch to Gerard's face. The French man stumbled backward, hands already balling into fists and ready to fight. Tracer quickly grabbed on to Gerard, blinking along with him to a distance away and you could hear him curse at the Brit, only to earn a light slap from her.

The fire in Gabriel's eyes was bright and burning, but immediately died down when he turned to look at you. Your gaze dropped to the ground.

" _Querida_ ," he whispered.

The way he addressed you, so soft and so gentle. You continued to stare at the ground, watching your blood trickling down to make crimson spots on the washed out road.

"Leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know?: Writers absolutely love it when they get comments on their stories. It can even be about anything and it will make them very happy.
> 
> Side note: If you're wondering about Sakura in the Dark's last chapter, I'm having a writer's block for it even though I know what to do so um, haha that doesn't make sense. But anyways, thank you for reading!!!


	23. Flashback VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MISSED A STEP ON THE STAIRS AND SPRAINED MY ANKLE HAHAHA.

The formation of Overwatch was incredible.

There were only a small number of official agents then and the admin team that you joined was even smaller. You did jobs ranging from overall admin to handling the dorm lists and medical department. It was mad, absolutely crazy and busy but you loved it.

Your fear of Jack being distant from you eventually faded as you hung around him and his new friends more. Ana was being ever so motherly despite no blood relations, watching over you as if you were her five year old kid. Gabriel kept up his cool, tough demeanor, cursing his way through every conversation like his life depended on it.

 _Mierda_ , he would say constantly. And there were others that you couldn't exactly figure out the spelling and pronunciation for. Jack later told you that he spoke Spanish.

Overwatch grew steadily, more people coming in, more equipment coming in, more work coming in. Eventually there was enough people in admin altogether, that you fell permanently under the Overwatch overall admin team.

Just nicely, you handled admissions. This was how you met the people that would later become bigshots in both the media and Overwatch itself.

Slowly, you became part of a new family.

* * *

You groggily trudged your way to Hangar 20. 0630. Too early. But you wanted to send Jack off on his first official mission.

It was cold in Switzerland, the temperatures dropping low enough to make your teeth chatter the minute you stepped out of the dorms. You were dressed in a mere cotton tee and jogger pants with a thick enough coat that you'd hastily grabbed from the closet before you left.

The area looked so alive as if it was in the afternoon with flight training for the pilots. You walked past Hangar 18 in disbelief, how can people be up so early?

"Jack's little lady." You looked up to see Reyes with his right hand full of ammo. " _Buenos días_."

Bueno-what-the-fuck? You didn't have the mood to care about the meaning, so all you did was nod. Reyes pointed backwards, "he's that way." You nodded again, dragging yourself in the direction.

You briefly heard Reyes snort before something enveloped your neck. Warmth. You didn't even know you were freezing there. You turned around, giving Reyes the opportunity to adjust the scarf. "Your face is red from the cold," was all he said. It was early, but not early enough for your emotions to stop working. You thanked the gods your face was red from the cold, or he would have noticed your blush as you stood there, allowing him to adjust the bundle of warmth at your neck.

Your love life was non-existent back at the two homes you spent your life in so far, so you barely had any experience with anything related to...guys. Besides Jack of course, but he was your brother, even if not blood-related. This was...different.

Reyes' hands eventually retracted, signalling that he was done with his handiwork. You stared at the Hispanic man, a little dazed, until he stared back. You jolted to your senses, nodded at him again and quickly walked off to find Jack.

You fingered the scarf at your neck. Woven. Gray. Seemed to be the same material as his beanie.

You didn't even know you walked into Hangar 20 until Jack yelled your name. The blonde man practically hopped over, "you came!"

You raised your hands. "Too loud," you groaned. Jack laughed and gave you a pat on the head, "you didn't need to."

"Bah, it's your first mission. I  _have_ to send you off. I'm walking fengshui, man."

"Walking fen-" Jack choked, "I wish I could bring you along then."

You shook your head vigorously, "fuck no. I'm staying here."

Someone yelled for Jack's name and your brother threw you an apologetic look before he ran off to peer at some documents.

You checked your watch. 0643. Two minutes. The ship's engines were starting, the low rumble getting into your head.

You spot Gabriel walking towards the ship, heavy bags in hand. Must be the ammo. He literally threw the two bags onto the floor of the ship and stretched his back muscles like a cat. There were more people flooding around Hangar 20 so you started to move backwards. Jack managed to punch you lightly in the shoulder before he ran off to the ship, papers in hand.

Gabriel stared at you the whole time, as the ship doors retracted and closed. Was he telling you to keep his scarf safe? Because you would, obviously. Jack flashed another smile at you before the doors closed and the ship is off into the skies.

 _Stay safe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come up with a rather good(to me)/bad(to you, maybe) way to end Start Fresh and its flashbacks. I am very evil. I am sorry. Not sorry. But anyways, haha, Start Fresh still has a long way to go...
> 
> BUT WE ARE REACHING 2500 HITS WHOO CAN'T STOP WON'T STOP


	24. Next Stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here is the latest chapter. I am really sorry for the delay, it's been really tough for me. I failed all my subjects so far except for history and maybe my General Paper, I'm really devastated, really stressed and so updates are going to be slow. It may be the hols now but I really need to study so I can catch up and salvage my grades. I hope all of you understand, thank you so much for staying.

Gerard's yells sounded so distant to you even though you were only sitting a couple of seats away from him. Gabriel and Jack sat in between, acting as barriers. Mediators.

You only heard the humming of the people around you, human voices and speech mixed together in some incomprehensible concoction. You heard but you weren't listening.

The noise died down, and a hand settled on your shoulder. You looked up to see Gabriel's face, hardened with displeasure and annoyance.

"What's happening?" you asked. He stared at you before looking away, "meeting's over."

You trailed behind your boss, stepping out into the brighter hallway. Gerard refused to look at you, and stormed off with Jack hurrying after him.

"So what now?" you asked tiredly.

"You're to stay in your room until further instructions. Meals will be brought in, 24 hour supervision."

"Might as well throw me in the cells."

Gabriel growled, " _enough_." You looked up in slight shock to his harsh response. "Don't surrender like this. You didn't do anything wrong. They're treating you like some fucking animal-"

"Gabriel," you breathed, halting him. He gazed at you, brown eyes on yours. "I'm fine," you continued, patting his arm, "just find Amelie."

* * *

It got out, obviously. The media had ways of getting information no matter what. Amelie's kidnapping caused an outburst of horror and equal parts grief among the world's inhabitants.

Somehow, there was nothing about you. Nothing about the daughter of a infamous Talon agent in Overwatch. Did Gabriel threaten the press? Or did the UN play their cards again?

You watched Jack stand on the podium on screen of your holo TV, looking mighty and charismatic. He was speaking about world peace and whatnot, you were barely listening.

You reached over for your favourite mug on the newly bought coffee table, the old one blown up thanks to your mother. You swirled the Milo in your mug, watching the liquid.

"We cannot allow such violent incomprehensible acts to get in the way of our mending relationships..."

You laughed softly at the idea that your brother created this speech himself.

The crowd cheered and yelled at the end of Jack's speech and the camera panned to show the delighted faces. What an uproar. You were proud he could create such an atmosphere. You spotted the peak of the dorms in the background, where you were currently in.

Jack stepped back, and an official patted him on the shoulder with a huge smile on his face. Jack fell back into position beside Gabriel who was trying to hold in his laughter. The rest of the team was lined up in front of the Overwatch and UN flags. You saw Gerard looking rather solemn and grumpy in the corner. Your heart stung with guilt.

"Now, now. The UN thought such an occassion would be befitting this next piece of news."

What? You sat up in your seat now, eyes glued to the screen. Were the rest briefed about this? Why were they making an announcement live on television? The camera cut nicely to the expressions of the team, all of them looking a little uneasy. Jack and Gabriel were frowning.

"On behalf of the UN, I would like to present to the world, our Strike Commander of Overwatch."

The crowd burst into commotion again. The camera went back to the team and you saw Gabriel's face twisting into an awkward smile. Jack looked a little uneasy, as do the rest of the team but you don't question why. A smile bloomed onto your face. He was getting promoted! You grinned. Now all his hard work was going to get paid off. You sipped some more of your Milo, attention wavering because you  _know_ his name _will_ be spoken.

"Jack Morrison! Congratulations, boy. Come up here," the official stretched his hand out for him.

There's just a slight moment of silence in the crowd before cheering broke out again, seemingly louder than ever before. Your fingers tightened on the mug just before it slipped and you hastily put it back down on the table. The camera completely ignored the rest of the team, filling the screen with just Jack's face, horrified and in shock. Your brother's eyes were confused.

 _Gabriel_.

Why the fuck was it Jack? What about Gabriel? What was going on?

Jack stumbled forward, and you spotted Ana's hand urging him on to the podium again. You couldn't see Gabriel on the stage. Jack swallowed rather visibly, and started speaking into the mic.

"Um, I...I don't-"

You turned the television off.

* * *

You grabbed the necks of the two guards standing at your door and slammed them together. The men grunted and fell to the ground. You hopped over them and started to run in the direction of the main courtyard, wanting to see Gabriel and Jack.

You ran down the stairs to ground floor, then quickly dashing across to the main building. There were people huddling in groups talking about the promotion in the hallways, and you walked past them briskly to avoid getting attention.

You made it to the front of the building, and caught the team making their way back away from a horde of reporters. You pushed open the glass door and stepped out.

Gabriel caught sight of you, his face immediately turning into a snarl. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. You ignored his question and glanced at him and Jack, "what happened? What's going on?"

Gabriel brushed you off, pointing to you, "get her back to her room." Ana stepped forward, reaching for your arm when you moved away, "tell me what's going on!"

Gabriel brushed you off again, walking briskly towards the main building with Jack following behind. Ana reached for your arm again, and this time you let her drag you away. You pushed her for answers with great determination, and the woman looked like she wanted to hit you with her sleep-dart. "Ana, just one thing," you stopped walking. Ana halted as well as sighed and you. "Is Gabriel upset?" you continued.

The black-haired Egyptian beauty sighed again, "everyone is unhappy. Nobody wanted this."

You could sort of guess why. This kind of division in status and position would only cause problems in the future. Overwatch's purpose was to bring about peace and security, and we need internal cooperation if we're to succeed at what we want to do. If we can't even solve our own shit, we definitely can't solve the world's.

When the two of you reached your room, the two guards were extremely displeased with your behaviour, but you didn't give two shits about it, nonchalantly walking back in and the door slamming behind you.

You jumped onto your couch with a heavy sigh.

* * *

The next time you got called into a UN meeting, you were half-asleep and still in your pajamas that could fortunately pass off as daily wear. Jack had rather violently slammed your doors open and hauled you from your bed, mumbling something about a UN meeting. It was 0800. You wanted to cry and go back to sleep.

You took in his appearance briefly as he walked with you to the meeting room. His eyes were half-closed like yours, and sleepy face still evident. There were slight dark circles under his eyes that made him look like a zombie overall. He wore a blue Overwatch trench coat with blue armour underneath. Must be the official attire for Strike Commander.

You then realised with a sinking heart, this was what Gabriel could have been wearing.

Only Jack was present at this meeting. You sank into your chair tiredly and waited for further instructions.

You don't know what you expected, really. But the official's declaration was still a surprise to you. "Cereza Atlas, for your suspected involvement with the terrorist organisation known as Talon, you will be removed from all Overwatch activities. You will reside in lodging outside of the HQ and monitored closely."

Fired. They could have just said you were fired. Make it short and sweet. Make it less sophisticated.

You sat straighter in your chair, unwilling to show anyone how upset you were on the inside. You weren't going to let the UN or anyone have the idea that you are guilty for whatever your mother did. You have done nothing wrong.

Jack stayed silent the whole way, only standing from his seat beside you to gently grab your arm and pull you to your feet. "I'm sorry," he mumbled and you shook your head. At least they'll provide lodging, you didn't have to worry about finances. But you're going to see less of everyone.

You'd expected Jack to send you back to your room but instead, he led you right next door.

This meeting room was smaller, a little more shabby and less formal but decent enough to hold a proper meeting. The table is significantly smaller as well, fitting only maximum six people into slightly worn out and chipped dark brown wooden chairs. You groggily settled down onto one chair, and Jack on your left. Gabriel was on your right.

"What's going on?" you whispered discreetly to Gabriel. The Hispanic man narrowed his eyes, and you spotted slight fury in them.

A different set of UN officials came in, and together we all cramped around the smaller table. "Cereza Atlas," a woman started to speak, holding up what looked like to be your file. Gabriel straightened in his seat, extremely tense and you almost set your hand on his arm to soothe him down. "The UN has decided that while you may be...excused from Overwatch activities, you may still partake in the slightly more...discreet ones." This time, it's Jack's turn to clench his fists.

"You will join Blackwatch, and work under the command of Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch."

Blackwatch? What is this? Covert? Black-ops? A subset of Overwatch? Your mouth fell open in horror, turning to your left and right to stare at Jack and Gabriel respectively. You pushed your chair backwards, standing, "who agreed to this?"

"Cereza, _sit_  down," Gabriel hissed at you. You brushed him off, slamming the table for a reply, " _who_ agreed to Blackwatch? Overwatch is meant to be a transparent organisation dedicated to ensuring world peace! Bringing in a black-ops division will-"

" _Cereza_!" Jack boomed, making you jump. The UN official smiled in appreciation. "Dismissed," she said.

Once the room was clear, you started again. "Did they force you two? Is that it?" Jack slammed his fist onto the table, "Cereza, enough."

"Why are you letting them treat you two like dogs? You two started this organisation. All the blood, sweat and tears you shed, and you guys let the UN come in and do whatever the fuck they want?"

"Cereza, Overwatch has always been a part of the UN. If we don't listen to them, they can kick us out as easily as they can put people in to replace us," Gabriel snarled.

Jack put his head in his hands, and suddenly all the vigour and excitement you've seen in him for all the years that he was in Overwatch vanished in an instant. Gabriel leaned back into his chair, eyes settling on you.

The both of them were ridiculously tired, that much you could tell from their eyes. You had the same when you were still back in your old home.

"Don't let go," you said firmly to Jack, staring straight at him with conviction. Your brother looked up at you to meet your gaze. "Don't let Overwatch slip. This is  _your_ work and pride. The both of you. Don't let go."

* * *

Your new accomodations were far, far away from the HQ, and much smaller. You didn't mind because you always felt lonely in an empty apartment with no one else. Gabriel warned that you might even share a room.

The Blackwatch grounds are smaller as well, making everything feel more cozy. You never felt more like a family with Jesse and Gabriel along with the other few recruits who willingly transferred over.

"I like the black," Jesse nodded in approval at his new outfit. You thought he looked as ridiculous as ever.

"Your hair though, what have you done with it?" you said and held back your laughter as you watched Jesse prance around the gym and admiring himself in the mirrors.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's so...flat."

"I thought it looks good."

"No, boy. You look like an eighty year old grandpa trying to lool hip," Gabriel walked in with a smile on his face. Jesse grunted, ignoring whatever we were saying about his hair.

"The both of you have no sense of fashion," Jesse retorted and shuffled out of the gym with his head held high. Gabriel slapped him on the back when he passed, chuckling.

"You liking it here?" Gabriel turned his attention back to you. You shifted awkwardly on the metal bench, suddenly aware that only the two of you were here. "It's alright, I guess. Better than being on my own."

"I would have still gone to visit you," he said absentmindedly, "wherever you'll be."

"I know you will," you whispered.

You watched him step closer, and your head tilted upwards to keep your eyes on his. There's that gaze on his face again. His eyes are doing that thing too, a mash of emotions. You're bad at reading people.

You want to let go of your self-control when his hand drifts to your face. Surely no one will know. Surely this won't change anything. Surely nothing bad will happen.

His thumb swipes gently across your lips and your mouth opens slightly, temptation burning bright in your heart and head.

"Gabriel," you breathed, trying to say something. Anything.

He stayed silent, only addressing you with his hungry eyes. How can you deny him? This man was a work of art, and he'd taken you under his wing faithfully and unconditionally as Jack had done for you.

You let out a rather huge breath of air, realising that you'd been holding your breath.

His mouth was inches away from yours when you snap back to reality, Amelie and Gerard popping into your head. What are you doing here when Amelie is missing?

You abruptly turned your head to the side, cheeks warming at the embarrassment and guilt. "I should go," you cocked up a lame excuse.

Gabriel froze for a brief second before stiffly straightening, looking more annoyed than hurt.

"Anything on Amelie?" you brought up. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at you, the annoyance clear now. "No," he grumbled, "Talon is a ghost. It'll take awhile before we can find something."

He stomped his way out after, leaving you slightly amused in the gym.

* * *

They found leads on Talon about three weeks later. Almost a month after Amelie was kidnapped from us. Gabriel kept telling everyone in Blackwatch how Gerard had never geared up so fast.

But it was merely leads, you wanted to say, as pessimistic as you were. Leads didn't mean Amelie would be there. But you kept your mouth shut of course.

Gabriel, Jesse and a couple others were dispatched to help with the interception of the Talon vehicles. You had thought you'd be called along too.

"They don't know I'm here," you mumbled. Gabriel raised a brow at you as he tightened his harness. "Gerard and the rest," you looked at him accusingly, "they thought I was fired. They don't know I'm here."

Gabriel paused, before nodding. You nodded back and swallowed. It'd be better though, if the rest didn't know about you being here, _still_ here after everything. Gerard would at least have some peace of mind. You watched Gabriel stretch his back with a grunt before he left his office without a goodbye. You stayed in your seat, silently praying Amelie would be there, somewhere. Safe and sound. You haven't been able to get the image of her bright smile out of your head for weeks. It was probably the same for the rest.

You spent the time in the gym training your body again for battle, and for whatever nonsense Ballerina was going to plan. The kidnapping of Amelie meant that her turn in Tag was over, so now it was your move to make and you've spent the past month or so doing nothing. The wait scared you. The absence of trouble scared you.

Your buzzing communicator broke you out of your daydream and you slid your hand inside your pocket to grab it.

"Angela? Wrong person to call, we have our own-"

"Cereza," her voice came, panicky, "can you come over to HQ?"

You were a little stunned. You thought she wouldn't know that you were still around. Sort of.

"What's going on?"

"Tracer picked up a young boy in Japan, and he's completely shredded! I can't even...he just looks so broken, I'm at a complete loss."

"Stay on topic."

"Right, I wanted Gabriel and Jack to come take a look but they're both out for Amelie at the moment and I was wondering if you could just come over. I feel like I'm going to be sick. How can anyone do this?"

"Hang tight, doc. I'm on my way," you hung up before grabbing your stuff and heading out of the gym.

You reached HQ in half an hour, sliding discreetly between hallways trying desperately to avoid unwanted and unnecessary attention. There were many here who were still wary of you because of your mother, and the sight of you in HQ would surely cause a storm.

Angela's med-bay and medical department was freezing as always, and you tug your grey jacket closer to you for some warmth and comfort. You spot the Swiss standing outside one of the rooms, clutching a worn out clipboard with a mess of papers attached to it. She looked visibly upset, and equal parts furious. You make your way to stand beside her and peered into the room through the translucent windows.

A young boy, Angela had told you. But what you saw was a mummy instead, that much you could make out. He was bandaged from head to toe, even covering a majority of his face. Angela had the right to be sick.

"I don't know what to do, Cereza. He looks so bad," she mumbled.

You rubbed her back soothingly, trying to offer some comfort.

"From Japan?" you prompted.

"Yes."

"What's his name?"

"Genji, I think, from the blood samples I got."


	25. Whispers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue update. I am so sorry.

Angela offered you tea in a dark blue mug that screamed 'YOU'RE THE BEST' in bright colourful fonts. You took it from her hands gratefully and the both of you settled down on the armchairs at the corner of the ward the mummy was in.

"He's a Shimada," Angela said quietly. You nodded, remembering faintly about the infamous family in Japan. Something about criminals.

"He's the youngest son in the family," you said and she nodded.  _Yes_.

"I'm speculating that he got kidnapped."

You looked over to the young boy wrapped up in white bandages, frowning heavily. Blood was already beginning to seep through and stain. You didn't want to know what kind of injuries he suffered exactly. You turned back to see Angela watching the boy intently, disgust evident on her face from the way she narrowed her eyes and her brows. Her fingers gripped her own mug tightly.

You cleared your throat, catching back her attention, "how did you know I was still in...in here?". You can't exactly say you were in Overwatch.

Angela rolled her eyes, flipping her head back to move her fringe out of the way, "I'm still Head of the medical department, dear. I have everyone's files even if Sara is your assigned doctor for Blackwatch." You chuckled, nodding to her answer. You should have given that a thought before you asked. Angela put her mug down and reached over to grab your hands, holding them gently. "How's Blackwatch?" she asked. Her voice was small, gentle, as if asking or mentioning it was something forbidden. Maybe it was.

"It's small but cozy. I like it so far...but I don't like that we're black-ops." Angela winced at the last word, and I nodded because the feeling was very much mutual. The Swiss woman looked into eyes, gaze strong and unwavering, "be careful, Cereza. The UN is playing you."

_For me. The UN is playing for me._

You gave the concerned doctor a sincere appreciative nod and she relaxed, leaning back the armchair and turning to watch Genji Shimada again as his chest rose up and down ever so slightly from his breaths. It's amazing that he could still breathe on his own.

"I'll come back later?" you offered. Angela nods rather violently, "please."

So you scurried back to Blackwatch, staying outdoors in the forest. You'd found a rather nice tree to make a hammock and you hoisted yourself up on to it, rocking side to side gently.

The anxiety waiting for news about Amelie is...stressful. An image of her covered in bloody bandages like Genji Shimada surfaced in your head and you actually smacked yourself in the face. No bad thoughts.

You made sure you got a good grip on your communicator before you proceeded to take a nap, cool forest winds blowing at you.

* * *

_Look at those reflexes, you'll make a good one._

_I want you to leave her out of this._

_What should we call you?_

_What a beau. It'll come in handy next time._

_I don't want this for her._

_Stop this._

_He will love her._

_What name will be good for you?_

_Stop._

_I bred her for this!_

You jolt in your hammock, shaking it until someone's hand holds it in place. You blinked, adjusting to the light and found your Commander staring down at you. "Amelie?" you asked weakly.

Gabriel shook his head, "there's some evidence. But she's not there." He stretched a hand out for you and you took it, settling yourself down onto the ground.

"How did you know I was here?".

"I've seen."

You accepted that response and decided to bring up Genji. "Did Angela contact you?"

Gabriel nodded, leading the way back to HQ, "she did. Jack's already at his ward. I came back to get you."

_Could've just called._

Everyone met in Genji's ward. Angela looked as uncomfortable as you first saw her and Jack was squinting at the boy. You walked up to your brother and placed a hand on his arm and Jack reciprocated by giving you a little hug and a squeeze. Gabriel flared his nostrils beside you, looking a little annoyed.

"What are we going to do with him?" you asked.

"He's the son of a very famous criminal family..." Jack began. Oh no, was he going to throw Genji in the cells? Angela looked offended, stepping closer to argue, "we are absolutely not putting him in the cells. He's very injured and at a high chance of infection. Putting-"

"Relax, doc," Gabriel stopped her. Angela huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for a reply from Jack the Strike Commander. You had almost forgotten the authority is with him now. You wondered how Gabriel felt.

"I'm suggesting for Genji Shimada to remain here until he is sufficiently well, but the Board is in charge of where he goes after," Jack came to a conclusion, "I'm just worried they'll try to pull a stunt with him and the Shimada Clan."

That would be horrendous. You always had the idea that the Japanese were very superior in fighting and you never want to cross them. 

Angela nodded appreciatively and left the ward, too sick at the sight of the poor boy to stay around any longer. You were about to leave when Jack's communicator buzzed loudly. Your brother looked extremely hesitant to pick it up but did so anyway, reading the message. "Ah," he mumbled and looked up, "I gotta go take this..."

Such reluctance dripping from his words. You never heard such hopelessness out of him before. What was going on?

Gabriel placed a hand on your back, guiding you out, "Amelie is a Countess."

You halted, jaw dropping, " _Countess_?".

"Yea," Gabriel removed his hand and scratched his head through his beanie, "France is not happy."

Christ. The amount of work your brother had to deal with.

"Can I do anything?" you offered weakly. Gabriel shook his head, sad to disappoint you. You nod and the two of you set about making your way back to Blackwatch silently.

* * *

Gerard came to Blackwatch. To look for Gabriel.

Your heart was pumping from fear of bumping into him, so you were hiding out in your room until Gabriel told you it was okay to move. You shifted in your bed, getting a little sweaty from the heat and the nervousness. If Gerard saw you here, holy shit, he would kill you in an instant. No doubt. He thought you took his wife for fuck's sake.

When will you not be tied to your mother?

You pulled at your hair, tracing the area where the brown colour ends and the black begins. You needed to dye it again soon.

You send Jesse a text, asking if he would come over and play hide and seek from Gerard. You get no reply but you know he would be over soon.

A knock on your door. You stood eagerly to let Jesse in. You swung the door open to greet the _vaquero_ and he tipped his hat in greeting.

Then Gerard walked past.

You jumped. Extremely fearful. And guilty. The French man laid his eyes on you and fury enveloped him. Jesse turned around to be your shield, glaring at Gerard.

"Hiding in Blackwatch, huh?" he spat. "Watch it, Gerard," Jesse warned.

Your mouth ran, unable to stop from at least trying to defend yourself, "I'm not Talon! I had nothing-"

"You shut the fuck up right now," Gerard shoved Jesse away, attempting to get to you. You stumbled backwards to increase the distance. Jesse shoved him back into the corridor, getting a little afraid that he couldn't protect you.

"If she doesn't come back alive, I will _kill_ you," Gerard threatened, "you're a goddamn spy and I don't why the UN still wants to fucking keep you."

Gerard gives Jesse another glare before he straightened his clothes and walked off.

Jesse closed the door and drew you into a hug, his hat touching the back of your head. You let your sobs wreck you and soak Jesse's shirt.

* * *

_Traitor._

_Tag, you're it._

_Cereza, ba-by._

_Weak little girl._

_Goddamn spy!_

_TRAITOR_

_She's a beauty, dear._

_When will you stop?_

_She took my wife!_

_Fight me!_

_I will teach her._

_She will learn._

_She will be the best._

_1604._

_She's our daughter, how can you?_

_BITCH!_

_Leave if you can't accept this!_

_I bred her!_

**_I bred her for this!_ **

You didn't register the fact that you were screaming in the small dorm room in Blackwatch base. When your vision finally clicked, your door was burst open with light from the corridor streaming in like a holy path into your darkened room. Jesse was in your face, mouth moving, murmuring something, his hands on your arms rubbing your skin to get you to relax. You couldn't feel it though.

Were you screaming still? What was going on?

Another large shadow came to your doorway, moving in and pushing Jesse aside.

Grey. Woven. Beanie. Brown. Chocolate. Hoodie. Green. Reyes. Gabriel.

Jesse backed away from the both of you silently, turning around to turn the room lights on when you screamed again, this time your senses coming back, begging Jesse not to turn it on.

Gabriel figured that you wanted some darkness so he asked Jesse to leave and close the door. The cowboy left.

Gabriel pulled the curtains open slightly, letting moonlight in, and his hand was about to touch you when you shrieked, pulling away.

"Don't touch me, don't touch me," you pleaded. Gabriel raised his hands, showing you he wasn't going to. The darkness in your room left low visibility, even with the moonlight streaming in behind you. You're glad he can't see you like this.

Fuck, this was the first time you had relapses in Blackwatch base. Clearly the walls weren't soundproof like in HQ dorms. You always dealt with this yourself back there. No one ever heard your screams.

"Can you talk? Do you want to?" he asked softly, voice rumbling soothingly. You liked it when he did that.

You shook your head, wanting to dwell in silence now. What did you do the last time this happened...you can't remember. Can't remember anything.

You didn't realised you were scratching and tearing at the skin on your forearm when Gabriel finally smacked your hand away with as little force as possible. "Stop it," he ordered.

Dirty blood in your veins. Dirty dirty blood. Needed to be gone. Not good. Traitor. Why were you here? You should be with your mother. No! Here, with family. With Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel. Here with him. You are not your mother.

But you were her's.

Gabriel's shifting broke you out of your trance. His back was now leaning against your bedframe, settling himself down on the floor.

"I'm staying til you fall asleep," he announced.

And then he proceeded to doze off a couple of minutes later. It actually made you smile. His head was falling forward and his beanie was sliding off his head. You finally moved from your huddled position on your bed, shifting closer to Gabriel to gently pull his beanie back onto his head. You stared at the back of him for awhile, suddenly wondering what it'd be like to sleep beside him.

You grabbed a small pillow of yours, slowly crawled out of your bed to avoid creaking, and settled yourself on the floor as well. Gingerly, and quite boldly which you'd realise later when you were more sane, you placed your head on his lap, hugged your small pillow and curled up like a cat. You fell asleep within seconds, his warmth seeping into you and blessing you with comfort you'd never thought was possible from another person.

* * *

Gabriel woke up and found you sleeping on his lap. He almost freaked out.

He froze in his movements. He froze in his breathing. He was absolutely terrified at the prospect of accidentally waking you up because you needed as much rest as possible after last night's shit. Holy fuck. He needed to take a piss but he can't move. And thank god for no morning wood or he would have killed himself immediately.

Gabriel cautiously placed a hand on your head, touch as gentle as a feather, stroking your black-brown hair. He knew you hated the black colour but he never told you how much more exquisite you looked with black hair. You don't just see a girl with natural black hair and blue eyes much in the world. But you hated it, so he never commented.

But he was enjoying this, having you sleeping peacefully like a cat on his lap. In his zone. Near him. So close to him. You'd always ran whenever he made a move but this time you came to him on your own. Gabriel felt proud. He smirked at your sleeping form.

When were you gonna wake though, because he really needed the toilet. If only he didn't have to pee, he would gladly sit like this with you all day.

He contemplated shifting your head to the floor, on a pillow of course. But your face was so serene and goddamn beautiful he couldn't possibly move you.

His communicator buzzed in his pants. Holy shit. Gabriel prayed you wouldn't wake. He gingerly fished the vibrating machine from his pockets and answered.

"Jesse?" he whispered.

"Why- Oh, you're still in there? Had a good night?" Jesse teased. This  _vaquero_. He will kill him later.

"Shut the fuck up. Any news or something for you to be calling me?"

"Angela called, since she couldn't get you earlier. Genji Shimada is awake."

"I'll go over once uh, she's awake."

"Rough night, eh?"

"Jesse, I will kill you."

There was a snicker before he hung up on Gabriel.

You shifted, finally stirring from your deep uninterrupted sleep free of nightmares. Your pillow was strangely hard and sort of...cylindrical so you turned to face the ceiling and met Gabriel's gaze.

You were extremely confused for a moment.

_What._

_Holy shit._

_SHIT._

You bolted from him, banging into the wall as you blindly charged in some direction. Your face was incredibly red, extremely horrified at what you had done and where you had slept so comfortably. Gabriel gawked at you and reached out to massage your head that you banged into the wall. "Cereza, relax," he chided. Relax? You just fucking slept on his lap so boldly! And you relapsed in front of Jesse and Gabriel. And probably the entire Blackwatch base. Fuck.

"I am so sorry for-" you started before Gabriel cut in, "shut up. You get two days off for rest."

"No! That's not...that's not necessary," you protested, "this has happened before. Many times. I'm fine the next morning."

Gabriel wished he'd been there for you all those times.

"A day off," he ordered, "but you can follow me back to HQ. Genji Shimada is up."

You nodded, hoisting yourself up and covering yourself with your pillow, suddenly feeling very exposed in your over-sized shirt and shorts. Gabriel got up and stretched, bones cracking. He bid a farewell to you before he left, closing the door behind him.

_You slept on his fucking lap like a cat. What the fuck were you thinking. Shit._

This is going to take you another two weeks for you to get over how peaceful you slept with him nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prelims starting now. I've just finished a full week of exams and neither of them were good. I'm fucked. But I found a sense of purpose at least haha, I'm considering going to the UK to study Creative Writing seriously. It'd be a dream. If I can't make it for some reason my backup plan is Zoology. Sounds funny. I don't know but I'm super excited. I at least now have a goal.
> 
> But anyway enough about me, thank you so much for staying! Love ya'll.


	26. Flashback VIII

The weather on the day Jack and Reyes would return was horrendous. The rain was heavy, and such strong winds that it toppled some of the trees in the carpark and in the plaza square. Everyone squeezed through the corridors in the buildings, unwilling to get wet and wrecked by the rain and winds.

There was a delay in their arrival obviously, so you stood and waited behind the glass windows on the hangar floor for them, watching personnel run back and forth trying to prepare for landing. Their bodies were soaked with the rain coming in, and you briefly wondered where to get raincoats for them. 

Someone just nicely ran by to hand the coats out and you smiled. They quickly donned the waterproof transparent raincoats and went back to business.

There was yelling then, coming from behind you. You turned back to see the Swiss doctor Angela Ziegler running in your direction. There were nurses and medical personnel behind her, carrying stretchers.

What? Did they get injured?

"Doctor? What's going on? Who's injured?" you asked urgently. Fear pulsed in you. Was Jack going to be okay? His parents would never forgive you if something happened to him. You told them that you were going to look after him for them.

She looked at you quizzically, "Gabriel is injured. Jack said his shoulder was torn off and bleeding profusely."

Your hand moved subconsciously to the scarf on your neck, the one he'd given you before he left. "What about Jack?" you pressed further.

Angela smiled, the sight comforting you, "he's fine. According to him, that is. We'll have to wait and see."

Oh yea, your brother had the tendency to put off his injuries as if nothing happened. You hoped he'd be okay.

"Argh!" Angela groaned irritatedly, " _warum brauchen sie so lange?_ ".

What the fuck. You understood nothing of that.

"At this rate, Gabriel's shoulder will be getting an infection if the medic on board isn't doing a proper job. I should have gone instead of her. _Mein Gott_! And if Jack is lying about himself I will personally see to kill him if he ever ends up on my medical table," Angela mumbled, getting impatient. You gawked at her, and before she could see your reaction, you turned away. Never mess with the doctor. Holy shit. You were frightened.

It took another ten minutes of waiting around and having small chat with Angela and the nurses before the dropship finally came into view. The weather had decreased in intensity but the dropship was still swaying, which made you incredibly nervous.

You rushed out together with Angela and her staff to Hangar 20.

The dropship door opened with a slight bang and you had to stifle your gasp. 

There were puddles of blood on the dropship floor. Crimson, wet and gleaming under the light. Jack was at the corner, swinging Reyes' arm around his shoulder and hoisting his friend up.

Jack looked fine on the outside, except for Reyes' blood splattered onto his uniform. The Hispanic man that you'd seen cursing everytime like his life depended on it and looked so cool and tough was now pale and struggling to walk even with Jack's help. Worry struck your chest. You fingered the scarf at your neck.

Your brother handed Reyes over to the nurses and they set him on one of the stretchers. Your eyes flicked back to the puddles of blood, cold chills running through you.

You've seen blood before. Your blood. From the beatings your father gave you. But this was different. This was blood from war and battle. From something more terrifying.

"Cereza?" Jack's voice came, snapping you out of your trance. You blinked rapidly before facing him. His shoulders were sagged and his eyes tired. You traced the splatter of blood on his uniform.

"Don't look," he snapped his fingers in front of you, drawing your attention, "go back inside first, okay?".

You hated that he treated you like a kid but he was right. You were getting too frightened from all the blood and the injured. You nodded and walked away towards Reyes, deciding to take a look at him before you leave.

The man had an arm draped over his eyes, and his chest was rising up and down heavily. His injuries must be pretty bad if even an SEP soldier was in this state.

"Gabriel?" you called softy. His arm shifted, and his eyes met yours. "Jack's little girl," he murmured.

He spotted the scarf on your neck and a smile bloomed onto his face. "You're wearing it," he stated somewhat proudly for some reason unknown to you.

You nodded, "I'll give it back to you when you're cleaned up. Don't want to dirty it." Gabriel shook his head, "keep it. I have my beanie. That's all I need."

Your fingers reached for the scarf again. Keep it? But this was important to him. But he wanted you to have it, so you'd respect his decisions.

"I thought your first mission would have gone better," you mumbled. Gabriel laughed at you, before coughing to which you scolded him for moving too much. "Life's not all pretty, kiddo. Get used to this sight," he paused to gesture towards the blood dripping off from the dropship to the hangar floor and the injured, "you're gonna see it alot more. Heck, the pilot was gone and I had to take his place. Piloting and injured shoulder does not go well."

The pilot? How did the pilot... You shook your head to avoid thinking about it. "Get well soon, Gabriel," you offered a smile.

"Heh," he chuckled, "with you calling me by my first name for the first time. I think I'll get better in no time."

Oh. You didn't notice.

A nurse walked over, and had to wheel Gabriel-, Reyes, to the medical wing. You bid goodbye him before making your way back to your desk for more admin work.

* * *

He was right. Reyes was up and running again after a week of recovery. He'd walked past your office to say hello and you asked him again if he wanted his scarf back. He said no.

Jack was indeed uninjured besides a few scratches here and there, giving credit to Reyes for being the one to jump all over the battlefield to do the work and get injured. You asked Jack to keep the stupid Hispanic in check, and your brother laughed, grateful for your concern on Reyes' behalf.

And Gabriel was right. Every mission had people bleeding all over or soldiers dead. It horrified you, and made you so nervous everytime the two of them disappeared. You were deathly afraid for Ana as well, worried about what would happen to Fareeha if Ana was gone.

More people came in to join Overwatch, so while you were busy worrying about the lives of your friends, you were also busy with administration.

A Gerard Lacroix caught your attention, because no one could look more French than him with his moustache. He was guilty of cursing frequently as well, and you thought he would make good friends with Reyes.

His wife came in later, walking in like a supermodel with her silky hair and long legs. She was a beauty and everyone was freaking out over her until Gerard came in and told everyone to fuck off.

Someone in your department told you they were snipers. Best in France. Yikes.

You met more agents after them. Big, small, macho, thin. All over the spectrum in skills. It was crazy but you loved your job.

* * *

You were interrupted one fine afternoon, a pen in your hand and stacks of papers in the others. Reyes had slammed open the office door, scaring you and your colleagues.

"You," he pointed at you, "out with me."

Christ. Did you do something wrong? Did he want his scarf back? You had to walk back to East Wing if so because it was hanging on a rack in your bedroom. Your colleagues quickly pushed you out, in case he got angry. Which he looked and sounded like he was.

He walked with you down the hallway, to the vending machines at the lobby. "What do you want?" he asked, gesturing at the selection. You wanted to say that you had spare coins but didn't want to anger him so you asked for tea.

The both of you grabbed your drinks and headed to the balcony for fresh Switzerland air.

"So..." you began, "why did you come looking for me?"

Reyes took a sip of his coffee before speaking, "I was uh..." he scratched his head, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to shift work."

What the. Shift work? The fuck did that mean?

"I mean," he cleared his throat, "come work for me."

Oh. But you could only focus on his face because he looked extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

You laughed, "what will I be doing though?"

"Paperwork, scheduling, files, you know, the sort."

Sounded boring. You wanted to stay in your current state because you wanted to meet all the new people.

Reyes noticed how you went quiet and cut in, "I'll let you brood over it."

You sighed in relief, "thank-"

"Let me know tomorrow. Your answer should either be yes or yes," he smiled at you before turning to walk back in the building.

You gawked at him, taking a huge gulp to finish off your tea before running after him into the building. "Excuse me?" you yelled. The hell is this? Who the fuck did he think he was?

"Case closed. No arguing with your superior," Reyes teased. You stepped up to him, "the fuck you are, you asshole. This decision should be entirely up to me."

"Lesson number one, Cereza, as my secretary, no cursing at the _boss_ ," he pointed to himself, "which is me. Lesson number two, asshole in Spanish is _cabrón_. Get yourself familiar."

Christ. This...this... _cabrón_ alright! You glared at the taller man, "you're the one who needs some education, _old man_!"

Gabriel looked insulted. Damn right.

"Lesson number one for you, _shithead_ , is that I'm not your employee yet because I'm still in Overwatch administration. Number tw-"

"Not anymore," Reyes grinned.

Not an- This piece of shit!

"See you tomorrow, darling," he whispers with a gigantic smile on his face before scurrying off before you can retort.

You stared at his disappearing form before you fished out your communicator, calling Jack.

"Cer-"

"JACK!" you practically screamed.

"What the- What's going-"

"Your little fucker of a friend just forcibly put me as his secretary without my permission or confirmation!"

"What? I dont understand? I thought you agreed?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: heartenseele  
> If you guys got any questions or requests, pls feel free to ask!


	27. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, actually finished this about a week back but I took awhile to check because prelim exams. But guess what?? All the effort I put in was useless again. My school is doing script-checking now and I just about failed everything AGAIN. When I say 'failed' I mean like I got an UNGRADED grade. It's so bad its ungraded. I am the opposite of every asian stereotype. pls help. im cri. and sad.
> 
> Anyway, rant over. Enjoy my dudes.

"So _that's_ when you wear my scarf," Gabriel remarked, and there was no tease in his tone which you were grateful for.

Oh right. You remembered now. It had become a muscle memory that you'd forgotten you even did it.

During your relapses, you'd always grab it for relief and comfort. And you'd end up wearing it the next day as well, and maybe even the day after if you still weren't feeling too well.

How embarrassing, now that he knew.

You were wearing your black jogger pants and another wrinkled white shirt with the grey scarf bundled around your neck, and you'd adjusted it to make it as near as your face as possible, because the scent made you calm.

Fuck, _his_ scent made you calm. You literally just realised. After all these years. This was bad. In a way.

"Y-yea," you stuttered, before walking ahead of him back to HQ. How embarrassing. You didn't know how to face him or anyone else after your breakdown last night. Shit.

He caught up with you anyway, walking by your side with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"I'm not judging. You know that right?" he finally spoke.

It was a while before you responded. "I just didn't want anyone to know. It's embarrassing, and personal. I should be dealing with this on my own."

"But Jack knows right?" he snapped. Hurt by his tone, you nodded silently.

Gabriel sighed, mumbling an apology for his tone. He didn't mean to, only getting a little jealous because you still only relied on that shithead blondie. When would you start to rely on him?

When the both of you reached the hallway that would lead to Shimada's ward, Angela was standing outside looking extremely anxious.

"Doc?" Gabriel asked.

The woman shook her head, tears brimming to her eyes, "he's freaking out and I don't want to sedate him because I need his trust."

"Fuck the trust thing, Angela. We can't speak to him if he's not cooperative."

Angela glared at Gabriel, "you can't speak to him when he's sedated and unconscious either way. I refuse to."

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Let me go in," you offered. "No, you stay here," Gabriel ordered. Now it's your turn to glare at him, "let me try. Angela can't go because she's the doctor. You can't because you're most likely going to piss him off."

"Who said I'll piss him off? He'll be the one to do it first."

"Whatever you just said is exactly what I meant by 'not suitable to go in'. Let me try," you asked again.

Gabriel sulked like a kid after he gave his approval.

You knocked on the door softly to alert your presence, and opened it. You expected something to be thrown in your face but nothing happened.

Genji Shimada was sitting up in his hospital bed, staring at his bandaged body and wincing in pain everytime he moved.

His eyes flicked up, exposed from the bandages, and you could see the fire in them.

But he hadn't made any move or threats yet so that's good.

"Shimada?" you tried. You knew it was custom in Japan to address someone by the last name.

"What?" he spat at you. Just from one word you could tell his grasp on the English language was pretty good. You were surprised.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"You're in Overwatch's HQ in Switzerland-"

"Get me out."

Where the fuck can he go with that body of his?

You breathed in, "Shimada, you are under custody of Overwatch now. The Board's deciding what to do with you. Until then, you need to recover. Can I get the doctor in for you?"

He looked away, staring back down at his body. His hands turned to fists.

"Where did you find me?" he asked.

"I wasn't the one who found you so I don't-"

"Did anyone..." he cut off, choking. His eyes started brimming and you were stunned. What happened to him?

"Did anyone come for me?" he finished.

Your reply was something he didn't want to hear. But how could you hide?

"No," you whispered.

To your surprise, he laughed.

"Hah! そだね、私は彼らに死んでいる。" he laughed bitterly. You didn't understand a single word he said, but his tone gave away the despair in him, and you wanted very much to do something for the poor boy. (Translation: That's right, I am dead to them.)

"Can I call for your doctor? She wants to help you Shimada," you offered.

He shook his head, and your heart sank. But he only meant to blink his tears away because he said yes afterwards.

You gestured for Angela to come in and she eagerly opened the door. Gabriel stayed outside.

"Genji Shimada? I am Doctor Angela Ziegler, I will be taking care of you," she introduced herself.

"Yes," he offered a smile, "I am sorry for shouting at you earlier."

You let Angela take over and made your way out. Just before you left, Shimada asked if you'd come back. Honoured, you answered with a cheerful 'yes'.

Gabriel huffed when you came out, seemingly annoyed. "The next step is getting me and Jack inside without provoking him."

"He should be okay after this. He...he seems to have accepted his current state," you said.

Gabriel hummed in response, "a day off, Cereza."

You sighed, "yes boss."

"Also," he continued, "I hope you...can rely on me too."

It's an awkward thing for him to say. That much you know. You were still horribly embarrassed but you nodded.

* * *

You spent your day off in the dusty range. You prayed Gabriel wouldn't catch you here. There were limited things you could do in Blackwatch base and you were too lazy to take a ride out to the city.

 _Thump_.

You reached for another of the slim black arrows.

 _Thump_.

Another.

 _Thump_.

Bulls-eye. All twenty in a row. You placed your recurve bow down onto the counter, disgusted. This was a skill your mother passed down to you.

You unsheathed your daggers, throwing it at the target.

 _Thump_. _Thump_.

Bulls-eye. Sickening. You didn't even put effort in your throw.

You pressed the button for the target to wheel back to you, and you collected your arrows and daggers.

You fingered the scarf at your neck for comfort, but the voices still whispered in your head.

_Ballerina's daughter._

_Name in before you were even born._

_Talon's_.

 _You belong to Talon_.

You cried out, sinking to the floor and hugging your knees. You didn't want to be related to her, to cause this trouble. Amelie was already kidnapped because of you. Who are they going to take next?

"No!" you mumbled, "stop, please."

_You belong to Talon._

_What are you doing here?_

_1604._

_No escape._

There was a loud metal groan from your left, and you hurriedly composed yourself and made yourself look busy.

" _Mi sol_ ," Gabriel greeted you as he made his way down the cemented stairs. "Thought I said a day off for you?".

"You know I'm restless," you smiled genuinely at him.

Gabriel stopped to stand beside you, eyeing your bow and arrows before his eyes flicked to the scarf around your neck. Your face heated up again.

"The smell would have worn off after so long. Want me to take it back?" he smirked at you.

You actually contemplated the offer, but out of sheer embarrassment you refused politely, looking away somewhere else, _anywhere_ else, to avoid meeting his eyes.

Gabriel snickered at you, clearly enjoying the look on your face. You smacked him in the arm, elicting a rather loud yelp from him. " _Cabrón_ ," you hissed. He grinned.

You reached out to take your bow and arrows before Gabriel cleared this throat, "can I try?"

You blinked, "uh, yea sure." Gabriel reached for your bow and you smacked his hand away, " _not_ my bow. Don't touch my baby," you hissed. Gabriel laughed.

You searched for the training bow in the arms room and grabbed some arrows too. You handed the rather sturdy weapon to him and watched as he tested it. It was comical, seeing such a buff masculine man handling a thin bow.

Memories of teaching Amelie and Gerard surfaced to your mind.

You placed a hand on Gabriel's back, "straighten your back and your arm." Gabriel followed as you said. You walked around to observe his posture.

Gabriel lost the grip on his arrow and his face morphed into annoyance. A smile bloomed on your face.

"Pull the string back to your ear. Consider the trajectory, and then release."

Gabriel releases the arrow.

 _Thump_.

The arrow stuck to the the upper region of the target. You clapped, "not bad. You're going for the head already."

Gabriel was proud, ego boosted. You rolled your eyes at him. You were only joking.

"Your turn," he said, turning to you, "I want to see you."

A chill ran down your spine. No. Not in front of him. Not now. You didn't want to show him the skills your mother imparted on you.

"I don't...I don't think..."

"You are not her," he began, staring at you, "you're here and you're Overwatch. You're not Talon. You don't have to be afraid to use your skills."

"I inherited this from her! What I have is because of her. I don't want to show you. Not now. I can't."

Gabriel stepped up, towering over you, "we'll be going on missions. Are you going to hang back from using the weapons that would save you and others? Don't be a fucking coward, Cereza. You think about how to detach yourself from your mother but you keep going back to it anyway. I think you might as well use it to fight her."

Your hands reached for the end of the scarf that dangled around your waist. Fingers frantically curling around the fabric for some comfort. You are not your mother. You are not her. You aren't hers. You're not Talon's.

Gabriel grabbed your hands gently. " _Mi sol_ ," he murmured, "you're not her's."

You snatched back your hands from his grip, instead opting to wrap your arms around him instead. Fuck it, you'd always pushed him back because you got too afraid to let him in or get involved. But he'd always come back.

_Let him in, Cereza. He wants to help._

Gabriel wrapped his own arms around you immediately, mumbling Spanish as he savored your hold and your touch, breathing in your scent. He wanted this for so long, he couldn't get the feeling of hugging you out of his head after the trip back to your homeland.

You smelled like honey and jasmine, soft and natural. Gabriel noticed that your head was already half black. 

He murmured, inaudible to you, "you're mine."

* * *

Just as Gabriel mentioned about missions, the Blackwatch team had to follow the Overwatch team to France.

Obviously for appeasement. Amelie was still missing and that had turned France extremely hostile towards the UN and Overwatch.

"They're not going to be welcoming," you mumbled as you loaded the dropship with bags stuffed to the brim with ammo. Sometimes you wondered if boxes would be easier, and for better organisation too, but you didn't mention anything since it seemed to be sort of protocol for everybody to just bring in it bags.

The Blackwatch team going this time consisted of six members. You, Gabriel, Jesse, Silo, Markath and Sara, the medic. She was nowhere as passionate as Angela but she did what she needed to do and did it well.

This would take a total of two days, if everything went well as planned. Blackwatch was assigned for security and behind-the-scenes eradication of any enemy.

"Let's get moving!" Gabriel yelled. Jesse was already smoking a joint inside and lazily lounged on the seats.

The dropship took off steadily, flying way ahead of Overwatch's own. You briefly thought of your brother.

Gabriel was piloting as usual, being the only one who knew how. You took the co-pilot seat, sinking into the cushion beside him. "What great piloting," you grinned, "no injured shoulder this time around definitely." Gabriel laughed nervously, "that was not a good experience. I nearly crashed the ship into the hangar. Would've killed you."

You liked how he only mentioned about you and not 'everyone'.

"How long is the flight?"

"Short. We're to arrive before the main ship."

There were yells behind you, and you turned to watch Jesse dribble a basketball in front of Silo and Markath, a grin on each of their faces.

Gabriel scoffed, "wait til they see me play."

"Ah _sí_ , _mi rey_ ," you mumbled. Gabriel grinned widely at the nickname, approving.

You blindly gave him a pat on the back, instead hitting him on the head before jumping back down to play with the boys. Sara sat at the side to keep scores.

You teamed up with the playful red-headed Markath who left you to deal with shooting. Silo dealt with you while Jesse battled against Markath. Sara sided your team, and you know it's because you always brought her her favourite snacks from HQ that Blackwatch base didn't have.

You and Markath won 10-6 by the time the ship reached France. The flight was definitely short. Gabriel's expression showed his disappointment in not being able to play.

Everyone unloaded the bags from the ship and dumped them into the boot or the backseats of the Alfat.

"Silo, you're taking the wheel," Gabriel ordered. "Boss, noo!" he groaned.

"I call shotgun," Jesse yelled and everyone screamed in rejection. His cigar smoke would be billowing to the back and neither of us wanted to smell it. Jesse looked hurt.

The ride to the hotel was also brief but enjoyable. Gabriel tried to brief everyone but Silo's driving skills kept halting his speech. "You fucking idiot," Gabriel cursed as the car swerved again. "You ordered me!" Silo retorted.

Halfway through, Jesse suddenly yelled from the very back seat that we forced him into.

"The fuck is it, _vaquero_?" Gabriel snapped.

"I need the hospital," he groaned. Everyone started panicking, mainly you and Sara, who was already fishing out appropiate medical supplies.

"Everytime I close my eyes, I can't see," Jesse elaborated.

Silo was the first to laugh, and he laughed so hard he almost crashed the Alfat into a tree. Gabriel whacked the cowboy viciously on the head, and Jesse only wheezed with laughter.

Sara was extremely offended, and promised him no healing. "Aw, c'mon," Jesse whined.

The hotel they were staying was different than the one the Overwatch team was going to reside in. Blackwatch's one was down the street from the Palace of Versailles where Jack would be giving his speech to appease France. Overwatch was staying somewhere even further for security.

Sara roomed with you of course, but much to Gabriel's disappointment. It was evident on his face and Sara felt a tad guilty. She would offer to switch but she didn't really want to room with any of the boys.

"Meet in my room at 1600hrs so I can finally give a proper briefing," Gabriel snapped, purposely glaring at Silo who only flashed a cheeky smile.

* * *

"Status?" Gabriel spoke into comms.

"All set up and ready," Markath stated. Silo gave a similar reply. Gabriel brought the both of them to be their 'eyes', they were the best snipers that they could pluck from Overwatch.

"Copy that. Stay sharp."

You took a deep breath, playing with your daggers, whirling them in the air skilfully.

The remaining four of you were to be on ground, at the back of the whole crowd, watching and surveying. Gabriel's comms were linked to the Overwatch team's for better communication.

Silo watched the front of the Palace, while Markath held the back. The four of you were indoors, waiting to spring to action should anything happen.

1800hrs was when Jack's speech started. It was a pretty grand event with flags hung up on makeshift poles beside the podium. Jack was to give the speech standing in front of the Bassin d'Apollon and the Grand Canal, to which on the right would lead to Marie Antoinette's Estate.

It was a good backdrop for good photos. For the media. For the UN.

"Silo, status?"

"Nothing noteworthy, Commander."

You tossed your daggers in the air, catching them by the tip just as they fell back down. Jesse stared at you, equal parts horrified and awed. "Come on, you can do the same with your Peacekeeper too," you reasoned. Jesse continued to gape.

You shrugged and turned to Gabriel, "can I roam around?" Now it was his turn to stare, "that is a _huge_ no-no, Agent. You should know better than that." Woops. You scooted closer to Jesse.

Half an hour into the speech, Markath spoke rapidly into the mic, "unidentified chopper spotted hovering over Marie's Estate."

So far out? It was strange.

Gabriel switched comms to relay the message to the Overwatch team, and you could hear Tracer's high-pitched 'OKAY LUV'.

"Silo?" you took the initiative.

"There's nothing on my end."

Gabriel had gotten anxious, everyone else could tell, even if a lack of information was normal in these situations.

"Keep us updated, Markath," you urged. "Roger, that."

You worried for your brother. There would be assassination attempts for sure. Would a sniper's bullet on that chopper be able to reach his head? You let out a shaky breath, praying the answer was no.

_What happened the last time?_

_Amelie. They had taken Amelie._

_What did that man say?_

"Reza?" Jesse asked, sensing your unease. You fingered the collar of your Blackwatch trenchcoat (there was no use wearing the blue Overwatch one now that you were transfered here).

Game of Tag right? Ballerina finished her move when she took Amelie. You hadn't done anything yet. If your mother played fairly, nothing bad should happen today.

God, please let nothing bad happen today.

"This is Markath, chopper is moving."

"Where?" Gabriel demanded.

"Heading...heading towards us!"

Shit. Shit. Shit. What's going on?

"Cereza, keep on the line with Markath," Gabriel ordered before switching to Overwatch's comms.

"There's no weaponry in view though," Markath continued.

"No sight of weaponry on chopper," you repeated for Gabriel to hear.

Jesse was preparing for trouble already, sliding his Peacekeeper out. Sara had a hand on her pistol.

"Get the both of them to relocate," Gabriel said hurriedly.

You relayed the message and the both of them gave their confirmations.

Jesse moved to the window of the Palace, "it's going ta fly over Jack soon!"

Shit. You turned to look at Gabriel, eyes pleading with him to do something.

"Wait a second..." Jesse suddenly spoke.

"Markath, what's going on?" you spoke into the mic.

"I see...there's the Overwatch logo on the tail," Jesse gawked.

Gabriel's clenched and his hands turned to fists. "Get Markath," he hissed at you.

"Markath! Jesse spotted an Overwatch logo on the tail. Do you confirm?"

There was silence until, "yea...shit. I swear it wasn't there before."

"Markath, are you sure?" you pressed. Something felt wrong.

"I swear on my life, Cereza. I...there was _no_ logo on the tail."

The fuck is going on?

"Chopper flew over Jack," Jesse announced.

Gabriel sighed, "Tracer, false alarm. But keep an eye out, something's wrong."

Another loud 'OKAY LUV' and Gabriel switches back to our comms.

Was this Talon? What were they planning? The anxiety was getting to you. You hated feeling like this.

_Hall of Mirrors._

You looked up, expecting to see Jesse facing you. He was still staring out of the window though. You frowned, turning to Sara then Gabriel. Neither of them looked like they were speaking to you.

"Hall of Mirrors."

What the... You looked around again. Who was speaking?

"Cereza, what is it?" Gabriel finally spoke up. He was getting chills.

"Hall of Mirrors, _amiga_."

"Someone's in my network," you spoke, freaking out.

Gabriel walked over, gesturing silently to hand over the earpiece when the voice came again, "ah, ah. I advise you not to."

Your hand hovered over your ear. You shook your head at Gabriel, trying to tell him that you couldn't hand it over.

"Hall of Mirrors. You shouldn't delay."

"Hall of Mirrors, huh," you repeated audibly. Gabriel gestured for Jesse to stay, and began to head for the are.

"Ah, ah. Alone, _amiga_. _Alone_."

Gotta be fucking kidding me. You grabbed Gabriel by the arm. "I have to go alone," you said.

"No," he glared at you. You glared back, "I don't have time! I need to go."

Gabriel kicked at a pillar in frustration. He took his beanie off and ran a hand through his hair before sliding it back on, breathing in heavily, "call me immediately if anything happens. _Anything_. You hear me?"

You nodded and he sent you off.

"His concern for you is cute," the voice in your ear commented. "Unnecessary information. Who are you? Are you Talon?" you spat as you tried to find your way to the Hall of Mirrors. You were getting more and more anxious by the second.

"To your left, friend."

"You didn't answer my question." You turned to the left, just spotting the sign that pointed to the place where you needed to be.

"I'm not obligated to. Take a right next."

This...female most likely, had your position. How? Where was she? On the chopper? Your comms were isolated from your team, you couldn't even ask Silo or Markath for visual.

You made it. But the doors were closed.

"Go on."

"You think I'm stupid to let you lure me in to a trap?" you hissed. You took your Shockblasters oit, ready for action.

"You gotta open the door to know. Go on, _amiga_. Come on. There's a little something inside for encouragement."

Something inside? Encouragement? For what?

You pushed open the doors with your shoulder, heart beating furiously.

On first sight, the Hall of Mirrors was beautiful, even in the dark. There were numerous glass chandeliers lining the whole stretch that hung from the ceiling, which was decorated with artwork itself. The mirrors lined the wall on your left.

And there was a huddled figure at the end.

You moved in slowly, eyeing the windows in case anyone started to jump in.

"Go on."

She was still on your comms. Shit. You needed backup here.

You were halfway through the room when you slowly made out the figure on the floor. The first and most obvious feature was the long black hair.

"Holy shit. Oh my god," you mumbled, coming to a realisation.

You finally ran, and skidded to a stop when you reached her. Please be alive. Please be alive. Breathe. Breathe.

And she did. Amelie breathed, on the floor in the Hall of Mirrors, lying in a fetus position.

Were your comms back?

"Gabriel!" you yelled into the mic.

"Fucking hell, Cereza. What's going there? What happened?"

Comms back online. Thank god. "Amelie. I found Amelie. She's here in the Hall of Mirrors. Get Sara over!"

There was muffled yelling and then Gabriel told you to hang tight.

They burst through the doors behind you, taking another route. Sara quickly got to work on measuring pulse and checking for injuries, while you stood to the side.

"They led you here?" Gabriel asked.

You nodded. Jesse rubbed your back soothingly and you finally relaxed your muscles, not knowing you were so tense.

"She's breathing, and uninjured. We need to get her back to base as soon as possible for checkup. I don't know what they could have done with her," Sara said.

Gabriel walked away to relay the info to the main team.

You watched Amelie's chest rise and fall with each inhale and exhale. You noticed your reflection in the mirrors.

* * *

No one but Sara, Gabriel and Jesse knew that you were the one who found Amelie. That you were _led_ to Amelie. Markath and Silo knew nothing.

Everyone flew back immediately after Jack finished his speech, with the unconscious Amelie on the main dropship with Angela.

Gerard was waiting at the hangar, so hurried and anxious to see his wife that he didn't even notice you. You took your bags and headed back to base. Gabriel followed after Jack and Gerard to the medical wing with Angela yelling orders.

Jesse followed you back to base, stealing glances at you every now and then. Probably wondering why you were so quiet and unresponsive.

"Hey..." he started, reaching out to pat your shoulder.

"She came back to us too easily, Jesse," you shook your head in confusion, "Talon isn't that nice." Your mother wasn't that nice.

"We'll let the doc handle this yea?"

"The woman said Amelie was for 'encouragement'."

"What the... For what?"

"Exactly," you whispered, hugging your bags tighter as if they would protect you, "what does Talon want me to do?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually went to the Palace of Versailles two years back and it's soooo beautiful I swear. I actually want to go back. Would share some pictures I took but they're on my instagram HAHA
> 
> Also, if you didn't notice. This story ends at the 35th chapter. 8 more to go!


	28. Denied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive and I am so sorry.

"Try not to visit," Gabriel had said to you, "I'm sorry."

Yeah you knew. You expected this.

Everyone had gone to visit Amelie at least once already. Apparently, on the first day when Angela allowed visitors, Lena tried to do ballet for Amelie in hopes of waking her up with her trashy dance. Then Reinhardt got inspired and brought his very best collection of German alcohol the next day, wanting to pour it down Amelie's throat to jolt her with its goodness. Jack told you that he got an hour's worth of lecturing from Angela afterwards.

While it was genuinely funny, you only managed to flash a sad smile. Everyone but you could visit Amelie. And you were the one that found her. Gerard should be thanking you. You should be allowed to visit your friend.

So since you couldn't visit Amelie, you decided to keep Genji Shimada company instead. His ward was on a different level, so there was no bumping into Gerard.

"We say 'ググれカス' (gugure kasu) when somebody asks a stupid question that can be easily googled," Shimada teaches. You didn't know if you could call him by 'Genji' yet since Japanese customs were different, and you didn't dare ask.

Shimada continued to share more about his country's slang to you. You sat beside his pristine bed on the chair provided, listening intently and learning about Japanese culture. Halfway through, Jesse came in and Shimada stopped talking abruptly, mouth hanging open.

" _What_?" Jesse said accusingly, feeling self-conscious.

Shimada started to aggressively point to Jesse, staring at you. You blinked at him, extremely confused. "I thought cowboys were myths!" he exclaimed. Jesse spluttered, muttering incoherent swears.

"Where is your horse?" Shimada asked excitedly, "I had a horse! It was a uh, I can't pronounce it properly...Furishi-an?"

You scratched your chin, "...Friesian? All black with a long mane, tail and hairy ankles?"

" _Hairy ankles_?" Shimada scoffed, seemingly insulted. You shrugged, not familiar with horse terminology or anatomy.

Jesse continued to stare, "no. I do not have a horse. Nor have I ever ridden on one." You laughed while Shimada gaped. "But you are a cowboy!"

"Doesn't mean I gotta have a horse!"

"Yes, you do!” Shimada argued. He paused, then squinted at Jesse. “Then you are not a cowboy,” Shimada concluded aptly.

Jesse spluttered, muttered something incoherent and eventually decided to avoid the conversation altogether. He stood in the corner, a silent observer of the banter between you and the broken man.

* * *

Angela didn’t sleep for nights, hiding in her office and labs. You accompanied her sometimes, Amelie’s sudden return bothering you immensely. Talon was too kind.

You watched the doctor shift her attention from Amelie’s medical data to Genji’s new body blueprints in minutes. Her focus changed so abruptly and rapidly you wonder how she didn’t get a headache.

Angela turned to you, dark circles under her eyes, “coffee. Re-fill.” This is how you helped her.

When you returned to her with a mug full of hot coffee, Angela was holding up the blueprints with a tired smile. “Approved,” she said, “let’s see how the Engineering department creates this.”

Genji’s scarred face with his tired lost eyes appear in your head.

_"Why didn’t you let me die?”_

You hoped his new metal body will help him restart his life void of the burdens that were tied to his flesh.

* * *

It was a week later when Angela finally concluded Amelie is healthy and void of anything Talon-looking.

Jack immediately sighed with relief, reaching out to give a rather hard pat on Angela’s shoulders. You, Ana and Gabriel were more reluctant to accept it.

Angel rubbed her face hard, looking delighted to finally get some sleep. Gabriel shook his head and walked off. Ana gave the tired doctor a nod and left wih Jack trailing behind.

“Angela,” you touch her arm, “I know you’re tired but...there is _no_ way-“

“I know,” Angela cut in, nodding her head lightly, “but there is nothing. I checked everything, scanned everywhere, tested everything.” The doctor pat a pile of papers on the table near her, “I’ve done everything I could.”

“Then we should keep her under inspection.”

Angela shook her head, “Gerard wants to bring her home. He’s...retiring. Quitting.”

That’s expected.

“I’ll...talk to Jack,” you mumbled and left her office. Angela collapsed on to her chair, right hand holding her head up.

You found your brother standing in the corridor outside his office, arms folded and staring into space. His back faces you.

“Jack.”

He jolted slightly before turning around to face you. “Hey.”

“In your office,” you gestured, “we need to talk.”

Jack opened the door for you and you walked in. He scratched his head as he makes his way to his desk, “shouldn’t you be...in Blackwatch?”

“We need Amelie under constant surveillance.”

He threw his head into his hands, “I know. Gerard wants to take her home.”

“Then send some guards along.”

“He wants...a conducive environment for her recovery. I proposed it and he shut me down.”

“Brother,” you said firmly, “this is not over. Talon...they _have_ to have done something. There is no way nothing happened.”

Jack nodded. He heard but he didn’t listen. You sunk back into your seat. Angela must have found something...and hid it? She wouldn’t do that. She’s so fiercely committed to the wellbeing of all humans.

“Just two guards? He won’t allow that?” you asked again. Jack lifted his head and shrugged, “I’ll give it a shot.”

* * *

You were swaying and half-asleep in your hammock when Gabriel shuffled up to you, leaves and grass crunching under his heavy combat boots.

“Yea?”

“It’s today,” he said and you nodded. Sitting up took effort since you were especially lazy today, combined with the lovely breeze and cool temperatures. Gabriel waited patiently for you as you hopped off the hammock and straightened your clothes.

The walk to the wards was in comfortable silence, but the tension was obvious. Genji would get his new body today, and Gabriel worried about him adjusting. You worried more about Genji’s mental health.

When the both of you arrived, Jesse was already sitting outside the ward, his hat on his lap and horrendous hair in full view.

“They just wheeled’im back here,” the cowboy informed and Gabriel nodded in reply. Through the blinds, you could just make out the silhouette of Angela.

The trio waited for what felt like a long time before the door opened and Angela stepped out. She looked way better, eyebags and dark rings almost gone.

“You guys can come in now, he’s awake,” she nodded and held the door open.

To your surprise, Jesse rushed in first then Gabriel and you. Angela shut the door gently.

Genji Shimada was sitting upright in his bed with his upper body in view. You watched Angela fiddle with his blueprints countless times, so the sight of his cyborg body wasn’t a shock to you. Jesse and Gabriel however, stopped and gawked for a couple of seconds.

You could tell the Japanese boy was getting overly conscious so you smacked the men on their heads.

“You look badass,” Jesse blurted. Genji offered a shy smile in return.

“This design is just temporary,” Angela began, scooting past you and the men to Genji’s bed, “and experimental. I’m working with the Enginering department to create a more sustainable and flexible body.”

You nodded, for the tubes sticking out and reconnecting back into Genji’s body was slightly unnerving to look at. And it made him look less human. Or was the point for him to look less human so he could throw away the pain his human flesh harboured?

Gabriel took Angela aside for more discussion and you and Jesse huddled around Genji. “So now you’re a cyborg, how does it feel?” Jesse started. Genji shrugged and mumbled something about being okay.

Jesse sensed the hesitation about the topic and proceeded to chat about other stuff. Mainly Japanese games and consoles, which had Genji brightening up significantly. You found a seat somewhere nearby, sank down upon it and watched the excited banter.

Gabriel shuffled over to you later, taking the seat beside you. “He’s clear to join us,” he said, “we’ll bring him over after he’s done adjusting.”

“Adjusting?” you asked, confused.

Gabriel’s eyes slide lazily to you, “you think he can start walking on cyborg legs immediately, querida?”

Oh, right.

Gabriel smacked your head lightly, partly as revenge and partly teasing. You stomped down on his foot in retaliation, only to remember he was wearing combat boots and therefore wouldn’t feel a thing.

“ _Cábron_ ,” you hissed. Gabriel raised his hands in mock surrender. “Hey, you started the smacking first,” he winked.

* * *

You hugged the walls of the corridor, trying to maintain your breathing. You inclined your head, trying to peek and hide as best as you can. The hallways are empty, except for a lone nurse who just exited one of the wards.

“What do you think you’re doing?”Jack wheezed, trying to hold in his laughter, “Gerard’s got a meeting, I told you.”

You relaxed and folded your arms, annoyed at his teasing. “I’m trying to be stealthy. I don’t want to bump into him.”

“He’s at a meeting,” Jack repeated, shoving you towards Amelie’s ward, “you’re clear to go, soldier.”

You opened the door with trembling hands, and shame suddenly filled you. What right did you have to see Amelie when you were the cause of her kidnapping? You turned the knob anyway, not wanting another lecture from Jack about how your mother did not decide who you were and stuff.

What you noticed first was the temperature. It was much warmer than the other wards, with reference to Genji’s.

Amelie was lying on the bed face-up, upper body uncovered by the thin blanket. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly ajar, her black hair loose. She looked fine, which was impossible. You didn’t want to be pessimistic but logic told you this couldn’t be.

“When will she wake?” you whispered, taking her cold hand into yours. Ice. It felt like ice. You rubbed her hands gently as Jack shuffled up behind you. “Angela said it’s up to her,” he said quietly.

Your gaze shifted to the vase of roses on the bedside table. Gerard’s gift. And everyone else’s. It was known that Amelie loved the beautiful crimson-red flower.

And you had brought your own. You tore the wrapping away and stuck the three stalks into the vase carefully, arranging the display. The florist had told you that they would bloom and open up in two days. Hopefully Amelie would be awake by then to see it in all it’s Mother Nature glory.

“How is Strike Commander going?” you asked, trying to tease even though you knew the job was taking a heavy toll on your brother.

Jack’s eyes drop to the floor, “it sucks.” Tease failed. You gave him a pat on the back nonetheless.

“Media is raging,” he continued, “it’s the usual stuff about ‘how are you going to protect us when you can’t even protect your own people’ thing.”

A fair concern to be honest. Oh, how they would roar at you and Overwatch if they knew your mother was the infamous Ballerina from Talon.

“I’m a burden too, aren’t I?” you smiled sadly, fingering your shirt.

Jack frowned and opened his mouth to retort when the door swung open quietly. In a panic, you shifted away from the bed Amelie slept upon.

Gerard’s eyes landed on your brother first before you. His rage was instant, and he moved so quickly that you couldn’t even make sense of what happened.

You blinked once in fear of his fist and instead, found Jack holding the enraged man back. You had to grab hold of the end of Amelie’s bed to steady yourself.

Because holy shit, anger does things to people. Gerard’s eyes were wide, wild and fiery, his jaw tense and fists clenched by his side. You were appreciative that he was at least holding himself back a bit now.

“ _Get out_ ,” he spat so viciously and venemously, “get out of here before I throw your brother aside and drag you out myself.”

“Easy, Gerard, _easy_!” Jack hissed, struggling to keep the adrenaline-fuelled French at bay.

Your legs were slow to respond but you moved anyway, slowly towards the exit, head hung in guilt and shame. Gerard stared at you all the way.

“Fucking spy, that’s what she is.”

You closed the door behind you, took a step to the left and leaned heavily against the wall, body trembling.

“You’ve known her since she was a scrawny teen, Gerard. She’s not-“

“Oh yea? How would you know?” Gerard challenged. They were yelling so loud, you were sure Amelie would wake up. “Maybe they knew to send her into your path, into our paths. Maybe they had this all planned out.”

“Don’t be unrealistic.”

“This is Talon, Jack! We don’t know what they can do and cannot do. We don’t know what really they are either and what they’re not. We don’t even know how long they’ve been here watching the world.”

There’s a pause before Jack’s voice comes in again, “give her a break, man. Give my sister a break. You think she’s not traumatised over all this?”

“Yes, she’s not. _Because_ she’s Talon.”

You pushed yourself off the wall and trudged away from the ward. A nurse kept her head down and gaze away as she made her way past you.

_Did you know your name was already in Talon's archives when you were born?_

* * *

Left. Right. Left. Right.

You chanted the words as your hammock swung. This small spot in the forest outside of Blackwatch’s gloomy compounds was slowly becoming your haven. Maybe you should invest in a better hammock too. You’ve seen some on the internet where people fill their hammocks with pillows and blankets and the whole damn thing looked so good to lie on.

“Reza.”

You opened your eyes at the sound of your name and turned your head to find Jack standing a couple of meters away. He came all the way to Blackwatch to find you?

“Did you hear-“

“I did,” you cut him off, sitting up on the hammock. You’ve mastered the balancing of your weight long ago. “Maybe not all. I don’t know if you guys continued after I left but yea, I heard enough.”

“Forgive him, he’s still so stressed after everything. Now that Amelie is back with us, he wants to make sure nothing happens again.”

“You told me he was at a meeting,” you whined, still solely upset about that ‘fact’.

Jack scratched his head and shrugged, taking a few steps towards you, “ended early or something. I wouldn’t know, man.”

You nodded, brushing off the topic. It wasn’t important anymore, you got caught red-handed snooping around in Amelie’s ward as if you were going to murder her. Pft.

“Cereza, just...” Jack paused as he sat himself down beside you, struggling slightly with the hammock. You stifled a laugh.

“Just be honest with me about everything, okay?”

Honest about what? He knew everything about you.

“I won’t...scold you or anything, you know. I’m your brother. You can tell me anything.”

Ah.

Blinking back tears and pushing down your anger, you stood abruptly.

Your brother, yet he couldn’t even trust you fully. How ironic. Actually, no. You two weren’t blood siblings. He had every right to suspect you. Yes, this was the reality.

“I know. You’re my brother after all,” you replied him somewhat sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you enough if you're still around after my loooong hiatus. So much stuff has happened I can't even start haha. Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
